Save Me
by 1ForSorrow
Summary: When a teenage Norma and her family travel to White Pine Bay for a summer job she is found by a local sheriff who is set on helping her out of an awful situation. The only problem is when his son Alex returns to town they end up stuck under the same roof together, and seem to be unable to stop butting heads. Normero fic. (Takes place in 1991)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And just when you thought you were close to getting rid of me I come back with another one! Welcome all to my newest Normero concoction, full of just as many ramblings as the last. If you've been reading my other fic you know this is an idea I've had in my back pocket for quite some time now, never really planning on making it into anything. But with all the love and support I got on my other one I didn't want to leave you all with nothing once I was completed with that one. I will say beforehand just so everyone knows that I really half assed this story, especially the earlier chapters since I still hadn't decided if I was even going to post this story when I wrote them. And while I could have went back and fixed them up everyone knows I'm too lazy for that, so I left them be the mess they started as. But if you like it anyways let me know to continue, I have a good chunk of it written and planned out if we decide to move forward with this one. First chapter doesn't include Alex, he'll show up in the second one. So let me know if this is a worthy fic and enjoy!

Many people didn't know that her life growing up had never been very easy, she'd been let down by the same people time and time again. People who should have been there for her. To cheer her up when she was feeling down, to make her feel important anytime she felt worthless, and most of all to protect her. But these people were not there for her, these people were actually the ones that she ended up needing protecting from. The world outside is never a safe place. Everyday horrible things happen, things we can't stop and have no control over. So we look to our home as a sanctuary, a place where we can hide from all the bad things. But what happens when the home you live in becomes the place you're scared of, when the people inside are the ones who cause you all the pain? As kids we are taught to fear the boogeyman, the monster under the bed, and the creatures that lurk in the shadows but in hers these things wouldn't be where the real horror lied. The nightmares were not a dream but reality, a reality she was unable to wake up and escape from. The creatures were her depression, keeping her from moving forward. The monster under the bed was her anxiety, keeping her up at night from fear of things to come. And the boogeymen were these people, the ones who caused all of her terror. But similar to the way adults grow out of their childhood fears she had with her own, over the years she tried her best to move ahead of these things and create a fresh start. Unfortunately moving forward wasn't an easy thing to accomplish when you had no way of escaping from the ones who continued to bring you down, at least not yet.

Norma had found it was easier to stray away from her family, taking any opportunity she had to stay after at school even if it meant getting detention on the very last day. One might wonder how you could get in trouble on the most laid back day of the school year. For her it was letting the other students sign different parts of her body instead of a yearbook. It wasn't the classiest thing, but it definitely worked. When her teacher found out she was sent down to the office and spent a good hour in the nurses bathroom wiping off all the ink with damp paper towels. After school detention lasted an hour then she was on her way home, walking the familiar path she'd grown use to. She lived a little over a mile away and most parents would have picked their kids up if they had to stay late. She was actually glad neither of them cared to because she enjoyed the time to herself.

She opened her front door then shut it as quietly as possible, attempting to remain unseen long enough to make it to her room. When the door clicked shut she heard the sound of loud footsteps behind her, surely they were her dads since the man never bothered to take his boots off in the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her father Ray asked.

Norma turned around slowly and looked at him, taking her time to word her response so he wouldn't get angrier. "A friend of mine wrote on me as a joke and the teacher got mad, they gave me detention."

"That school doesn't have bigger problems than that to deal with?"

"I guess not." She said then went to walk past him.

"Norma." Ray said then reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist causing her to flinch. She always tried to avoid looking afraid in front of anybody but the marks on her body and pain of untreated fractures were a reminder of what her dad was capable of doing. "Pack up your things, we are leaving first thing in the morning."

"Leaving? Where?" Norma asked, relaxing some as he let go of her.

"Oregon. My boss needs a couple more people to go out to some hick ass town to work for the summer. Something River or Bay, I don't remember the name but he said you would like working there."

"We're going to work there together? Are mom and Caleb coming too?"

"I'm not going there to work, we are dropping off you and Caleb. Apparently they can run a multimillion dollar business but they can't spring for another van to come pick you two up."

"You are going to leave me there alone with Caleb?" Norma asked, suddenly feeling even worse about the whole thing than she already had been.

"Why is that a problem? You two spend all your time together anyways."

"Because he never leaves me alone."

"He's your brother, you will be fine with him for a few months. Now go get your things packed, if you aren't done by the time we leave then you aren't going to be bringing anything." Ray said then walked off.

Norma wanted to panic. It'd be so easy to scream out all the things she had been holding in, each of them sitting on the tip of her tongue. But she knew better to let them out, if her father knew the real reason she was so against staying alone with her own brother he would kill him. Instead she took a few deep breaths and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of her parents room. She noticed her mother sitting on a chair in the corner, clenching her old blue ribbon and staring absently into the room toward an open suitcase filled far past it's capacity with unfolded clothing and supplies. "Mom, are you alright?" She asked, stepping into the room.

Francine lifted her head and looked at Norma, although they were only a few feet apart her gaze was as if she was in a completely different world. "I can't get it to close." She said, sounding more like someone who was programmed to talk.

"I can handle it." Norma said, walking over to the suitcase and tipping everything out so she could start over.

"Are you happy Norma?" Francine asked randomly while Norma was folding a sundress she knew her mother would never wear, but for some reason packed anyways.

"No mom, I'm not happy." Norma said. Sure she could have lied but it didn't matter, nothing she said now would even process in her medicated brain.

"Me either." Francine said, wrapping the ribbon around her wrist. "I don't remember what it feels like anymore."

Norma used to try and comfort her when she got like this, she knew better now than to waste her energy on something that could never happen. She stayed quiet as she finished packing up her bag and zipped it closed, setting it onto the floor. "Good night mom." She said before leaving the room to go pack her own things.

Everything she cared about fit into one single bag. It was kinda sad that after seventeen years all her life amounted to was a few raggy sets of clothes, some cheap toiletries and a pearl necklace her grandma had left her that she kept hidden otherwise her father would have pawned it by now. The thought crossed her mind that she could pick up this bag and leave that second, get away from everything once and for all. However she knew if she didn't get away completely things would not end well for her, so instead she pushed those thoughts aside and got ready for bed.

The next day Norma woke early and despite her father saying they would leave right in the morning they didn't get out of the house till afternoon. And that began their twenty hour road trip to some town she had never heard of to do god knows what during her summer before senior year. It was silence the whole way, no one in the vehicle having enough in common to start a decent conversation. She glanced around the car at the people around her, a father with a temper as hot as a burning flame, a mother so stoned out of her mind on pills she couldn't figure out what year it was anymore and a brother who had an unhealthy obsession with his little sister. They would make one great low budget movie, maybe she could sell their story to some desperate writer and make enough money to get far away from this life. Of course that would mean letting the world in on her deepest secrets and that was something she was never willing to do. She looked out the window as they passed a sign welcoming them to the town of White Pine Bay, she sat up some and watched better at the things in town. There wasn't much of anything. A small neighborhood of houses, some local shops, and a lot of bodies of water. It looked peaceful, like somewhere she always imagined herself living. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Some little motel just off the highway that looked to be littered with teens and young adults out on the porch, blasting music through their boombox and smoking what if she had to guess by the smell of the air were not cigarettes. As much as that setting might have appealed to anyone else Norma's age she was never a fan of the whole sex, drugs and rock & roll persona those types of people lived by.

"So do we get our own room or do we have to share with other workers?" Caleb asked, peeking out the window at all the surroundings.

"We get one room with two beds, once we leave next week you will be sharing the room alone." Ray said and Norma noticed the smile on Caleb's face that made her skin crawl.

After they got checked in the four of them went to one of the rooms, Norma came up with a quick excuse to get away from her so called family by saying she was going to go out and explore the town awhile. She took the next few hours to walk the outskirts of White Pine Bay and ventured down Main Street where all the businesses were located. She didn't go inside any but instead just got an idea of the places she could visit once she had money to. The evening was actually quite enjoyable and it made her think she could make this place work. Sure she would still have her brother to deal with but she could go out on her own most the time. When she got back to the motel she walked toward her room, stopping when she saw where rowdy teens once sat now replaced with her mother perched off her chair and leaning onto a patio table out cold.

"Mom." Norma said, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave a few shakes and did a check to make sure she was still breathing, she was. "Mom come on, you need to get up and go back to our room."

"Mhmm." Her mother moaned, making no effort to move.

Norma exhaled and bent down, patting her mom's pockets till she found the motel key inside her housecoat. She walked over and unlocked the door, seeing Caleb sitting on the bed watching television. "Where's dad?" She asked, staying outside the room as she talked.

"He just left like twenty minutes ago, they wanted him to help load some freights."

"Then you come here." Norma said and walked away before he had the chance to ask why. Like a puppy dog he was right behind her within seconds, following her to where their mother sat. "We need to get her back to the room."

"It's warm enough out, we can leave her there." Caleb said, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation.

"I don't care, we are not leaving her out here." Norma said, going over to her mom and grabbing an arm. "Help me carry her to the room."

"But if we leave her out here we can have the room to ourselves."

"I told you I'm done with that Caleb. You can't keep forcing yourself on me, you need to learn to let go."

"I don't want to let go of you, I love you." Caleb said, placing his hand on the small of her back and making her wince at the touch. "Let me show you, please."

Norma pushed his hand off her back and went to tend to their mother on her own since it was clear he wasn't going to be helping. Before she had a chance to try lifting her Caleb grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her back toward their room. "Let go of me Caleb." She said, trying with all her might to release herself from his grip. She was unsuccessful and he managed to pull her into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Outside a car pulled into the driveway, having seen some woman looking half dead on the patio furniture when he drove by. He let his headlights beam on the woman in hopes that that would get her attention but when it didn't he stepped out of his car and walked over to her, trying to wake her from her deep slumber. It was clear to him right away what was going on, it wasn't the first drug overdose he'd ever seen. "Miss, miss can you hear me?" He asked, leaning down to her level.

"Yes." She whispered, not moving anything other than her lips.

"I'm sheriff David Romero. I can help you but first you gotta tell me what you have taken tonight." He said.

"I'm sleeping Ray." She mumbled.

"Ray? Is that your husband? Is he here?"

"I can't believe I won." Francine said, smiling as if she was having a fond memory.

David shook his head and stood up. "Okay, do you remember what room you are in?" He asked and there was no reply. He turned to go back to his car to radio it in when he heard her speak again.

"Four." She said, just clear enough for him to understand.

David walked back and went to room four, getting ready to knock when he heard strange sounds coming from inside. He started to doubt this woman's ability to remember her room when he realized what was going on in there, getting ready just to call it in again. That's when he heard it, a plea for someone named Caleb to stop. It repeated again and he could tell by the tone that she was not kidding so he knocked hard on the door. "This is the sheriff, I need whoever is in there to open this door right now." He said and all the sounds inside halted.

"Did he say sheriff?" Caleb whispered, stopping everything and getting off the bed.

"Open this door or I will." The man yelled from outside.

Caleb looked around the room and saw a small window in the bathroom. "I'm going to climb out that window, don't tell them what was going on or dad will find out." He said, rushing toward the window. Before he had a chance to get out the front door flung open with one solid kick from the man standing outside it.

David noticed Norma first. She was still on the bed covered by a blanket, eyes red and puffy from crying. His eyes drifted to Caleb who glanced back at him a second then stepped up onto the toilet to try and open the window. He ran over to him just as he was getting his head and part of his arms out the window then he grabbed him by the back of his jeans and pulled him onto the ground harshly. "Don't even think about it. Put your hands behind your back."

"Please, don't do this. You're making a huge mistake." Caleb said while he cuffed both his hands and pulled him back off the ground.

"You're the only one who made a mistake tonight." David said, walking him through the room. "I'll be right back. You can throw something on then we'll talk, okay?" He said, looking over at Norma.

"Okay." Norma said, still frozen in place. As soon as he left the room she hopped up and put her clothes back on, trying to come up with some type of cover story before he came back but nothing came to mind.

"Are you decent?" The man said from outside the room.

"Yes." Norma said then he walked inside again.

"I'm not sure if you heard me before but I'm the sheriff, my names David Romero." He said and waited a moment to see if she would say her name. "Can you tell me yours?"

"Sorry. I'm Norma Calhoun."

"Norma, I called in some backup and they are going to take that man to jail while we go over everything. Do you want to talk here, or down at the station?"

"Here." Norma said, not wanting to deal with anyone else right now.

"Okay. Before we talk can you tell me whether you know the woman on the front porch?"

"Yes, she's my mom." Norma said. She expected a surprised look from the man but he just nodded and kept going.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay well I'm guessing you are old enough to discuss this. Do you know what drugs she has had tonight?"

"She has a lot of pills, I don't know what they all are."

"Do you know what they are for?" David asked and she shook her head no. "Has she been like this before?"

"Yes. She's always fine in the morning, I was going to bring her to bed."

"Is that when he attacked you? When you were outside trying to help your mom?"

Norma nodded. "I came in here and asked him to help me, he wouldn't do it."

"Do you know that man?"

"Yes." Norma said. She was talking to a sheriff which meant her secret was going to be out no matter what, still it felt so hard to say the next few words. "He's my brother."

Finally shock hit David's face, it went back to normal when he thought maybe there was some better explanation. "Is he your step brother?"

"No, my actual brother. We have the same parents."

"Was there something going on tonight? Like was he drinking, or under the influence of anything?"

"No, he's completely sober."

"Is this the first time that he has tried doing that to you?"

"It's been going on for years, since I was thirteen."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had seen many rape cases in his line of work but never one between siblings that went on that long without anyone noticing. "Do your parents know?"

"If my father knew he wouldn't still be alive." Norma said and for the first time David really looked her over, noticing the bruises and lacerations on several parts of her body that she had normally covered up with makeup.

"Are those marks all from your brother?" David asked.

"No." Norma said, shaking her head. "He never hurts me, not like that anyhow."

"Your father?" David asked and she nodded. "I think we are going to need to finish this conversation at the station, we have a great social worker there who can sit down with you after and work out your next steps."

"Social worker? You are bringing me to child protective services?"

"The environment you are living in is not okay, they will help you find a better place."

"They won't help me, please don't let them get involved. I'm too old, no one is going to want to foster me and I'm just gonna get stuck in some awful group home."

"By tomorrow both your brother and your father will be in jail and your mother is in no shape to be your guardian. Do you have anyone else fit to take care of you?"

"No, I don't have anyone."

"It's protocol, you're under eighteen so without another legal guardian to take you in I have to let them get involved."

"Just let me leave now before any of your officers get here. You can say I ran off on my own and you had nothing to do with it."

"I can't let you go off on your own."

"You don't have to worry about me, I don't need anyone. I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry, this isn't up for negotiation. You can't do everything by yourself, you have to let somebody help you."

Norma couldn't hold back any longer and she started to cry. "Please, please just let me go. Nobody will help me, no one has ever helped me."

David watched her as she continued to break down. He'd never had a daughter himself but if he did he would hate to think of her in this situation. Being so afraid of the world around her that she would choose to be by herself. "How about I make you a deal."

"What?" Norma said, calming herself down so she could listen.

"After we're finished going over everything else tonight you can come stay at my house since it's so late. You'll get a good night's rest then tomorrow we will sit down with a social worker and go over your options. If they aren't completely to your liking we will figure something else out, but I'm not letting you handle this alone."

"Thank you." Norma said gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me, it's only one night."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was gonna post this along with the final chapter of my other fic last week but I ended up going out of town and got way too busy. Although the updates won't be that close together until I have most of it written. That being said I am very excited to get into this story with you all. I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter, those always seem to be the scariest to put out because I can never tell if anyone is going to like the idea or how I execute it. And like I had brought up in the beginning of my last story this isn't going to be as in character as the show, especially with how far back in time I've taken them. This is going to be different because this is where their childhood scars are still playing a big part in their everyday lives and how they act and react to certain things, and what kind of attitudes they have. Anyways, let me know what you think and enjoy!

Nearly three months had passed since that very eventful night at The Seafairer motel, when her family's darkest secrets were exposed. Her father and brother were sent back to Ohio to be prosecuted and sent to prison, and her mother was brought to a mental institution a few towns over. She hadn't went to visit her once, she had the option to but she was happy leaving that part of her past behind. The morning after she sat down with the local sheriff David Romero and a social worker, finding out the only place they had for her to stay at was one of the two group homes near there that had nothing but bad talk about it. They decided she could stay with the sheriff until something better opened up. Then as the time passed her living with him became more of a routine, and they spoke less and less about her going to another home. She was happier this way, if she were to find a foster home to stay at they would be looking to be like a real parent to her and she didn't need that. David was never really home, a workaholic if she ever saw one. He would make sure there was money on the table once a week for her to stock the fridge with, or buy any school supplies she needed. On a rare occasion he would make it home in time for one of her home cooked dinners, that had been improving tremendously since she started her home economics class. She actually preferred him being away so often. Not that she didn't like him, but the two of them didn't really have anything in common. At least that's what she had to assume because anytime she brought up anything all she would get was one word answers, and he never talked about his life despite knowing most every detail of hers.

"Norma, you are never gonna believe what happened in gym class today." The brown haired girl said excitedly, sitting next to Norma at the lunch table with a tray of food.

When Norma had first gotten to White Pine Bay she didn't count on finding any friends, the people in the town seemed off put by anyone that wasn't born and raised there. She had gotten sideways glances and heard whispers anytime she walked down the sidewalks. She was lucky when she met Elizabeth at the town gazebo one afternoon over the summer, a girl who had once been apart of the popular crowd but never truly fit in and grew feed up with their negativity.

"What's that, Lizzy?" Norma asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Tiffany broke up with Rick, right there in front of all their friends." Elizabeth said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Here you made me think you found a winning lottery ticket while on the mile hike."

"This is much better than that. They have basically been together since kindergarten, and now I might actually have a shot with him."

"I get that you are excited but the Megabucks was over five million the other night."

"You'd understand if you fell for someone that you thought you were never going to have a chance with."

"Well luckily that won't be a problem for me, I'm not planning on falling for anyone anytime soon."

"You'd be surprised where love will find you, I never thought it would happen to me."

"Please don't tell me the story again."

"It was the summer of eighty-five, White Pine Bay Library-"

"And Rick sat down next to you while you were crying reading White Fang, and told you he cried to when he read that part so you wouldn't be so embarrassed." Norma finished. "I know the story."

"Then Tiffany came and snatched him up."

"Well what are you waiting for then, go ask him out."

"I can't just walk up to him and ask him out, what kind of a message would that be sending?"

"A message that you'd like to go out with him."

"A girl like me doesn't just ask a guy like him out."

"Why not? You are the kindest and most down to earth person at this school, he'd be lucky to have you."

"Maybe I should cancel my trip this weekend, he could have a new girlfriend by the time I get back." Elizabeth said, seeming like she wasn't hearing a word Norma was saying as she started to panic.

"Although you aren't much of a listener."

"Great, he's not going to like me because I don't listen?"

"I did just complement you a minute ago, you do remember that?"

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out and that's stupid. I'm not the kind of girl who gets all worked up over a potential boyfriend."

Norma glanced behind Elizabeth and nodded. "Good, because Rick is coming this way."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said, practically climbing around the table to hide. When she heard Norma laugh she looked over and saw no one was behind her. "You are pure evil, you know that?" She said, sitting back up in her seat.

"One tip, next time you think a boy you want to date is walking toward you don't hide, just talk to him. And no, you aren't cancelling your trip. Mostly because it is not your trip, it is your parents trip. And telling them you need to stay home to try to get the attention of some boy is not going to be a good enough excuse."

"You're right, I'm gonna need to come up with something better."

"Go and enjoy your weekend away. He's not going to find anyone new in four days, and if he does it's never gonna last." Norma said, standing up and picking up her tray. "I'll see you later, try not to combust before science class. At least if you do it there I can tell Mister Evans it was all apart of my project and I won't have to do that stupid egg drop."

Later that day after school Norma walked Elizabeth home, saying bye to her friend till she would see her again after the Labor Day weekend. David's house wasn't far from hers but she took the long way back to enjoy the beautiful weather they were having. Once at home she got her homework out of the way before starting on dinner, she decided on a lasagna tonight. She was surprised when David showed up at the house not long into her cooking and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. I just threw a lasagna in the oven, it should only be a half an hour till it's ready."

"Sounds good." David said, taking off his jacket and hooking it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"How was work?" Norma asked, attempting to understand this man who was basically a stranger to her still.

"Fine. There wasn't much going on so I cut out early today." He said, taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "How was school?"

"Good. I learned how to make a really good beef stroganoff, I'm gonna try making it again next week once I have all the ingredients."

"Something to look forward to." David said then grabbed the paper on the table and started reading it. About twenty minutes had gone by when they heard the front door handle being rattled followed by a loud knock. "I'll get it." He said then stood up, walking to the foyer and opening the door.

"You lock the doors now?" Alex asked, standing on the porch with a duffel bag flung over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm trying to be safer." David said, eyeing his son curiously.

"I'm gonna need a key." Alex said, walking past him into the house and dropping his bag down onto the living room couch.

"What are you doing here?" David asked, closing the door and joining him in the living room.

"A son can't come visit his father?"

"You haven't talked to me once in the last six months, now you just pop up at my front door."

"I need a place to stay for awhile till I can find work and my own place to rent."

"What about Jennifer? Last I heard you two were getting married."

"And now we're getting divorced."

"Why, what happened?" David asked and before he could say anything else Norma walked out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Norma said then Alex glanced over at her and froze into a stare. She looked at him and smiled sweetly before looking back at David. "I made more than enough if your friend wants to stay too."

"Be there in a minute." David said then she headed back to the kitchen, Alex watched her the whole time then once she was out of sight he glanced back at his father.

"A little young for you, isn't she?" Alex asked.

"Don't be a smart ass. She's just a kid who's staying here because she didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Doesn't she have parents?"

"One's in jail, the others in the nuthouse."

"Why is she here with you then? Shouldn't she be in foster care or something?"

"I found her when I was on call one night and I couldn't just let her go to some lousy group home. I know what happens in those places, I've seen enough kids go in there and never come out the same."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"And how long has she been staying here?"

"About three months."

"She's not using my room, is she?"

"Not that it matters since it hasn't been your room in years, but no, she's been staying in the guest bedroom."

"You mean the room mom slept in when she couldn't handle being near you anymore."

"Alex." His father warned.

"What? Let's be honest, we never had a guest in that room once. Wouldn't want the outside world knowing what all went on behind closed doors."

"You just got here, do you really want to hash this out right now? At least unpack first before we start throwing punches again."

"I'm not here to fight with you, like I said I just need a place to stay."

"Well I guess I should be honored you chose to come to me."

"Believe me if I had any other option I would take it."

David smirked. "Yeah, I figured as much." He said then the house phone started to ring. He walked over and answered it, talking to the person on the other line in a whisper.

"You can speak up a little, it's not like I don't already know whatever you are talking about is something illegal." Alex said and David waved a hand to quiet him down.

"I'll be right there, thank you." David said then hung up the phone. "I gotta get back to work." He said, grabbing his coat off the rack next to Alex.

"Let me guess, a kitten trapped in a tree again?"

"You did fall for that the first time."

"I was five." Alex said as his dad opened the front door to leave. "What about your roomie, you aren't going to tell her goodbye?"

"Tell her I left, use the kitten story if you'd like." David said, leaving the house.

Alex stepped further into his childhood home, glancing around the room a bit. He never imagined himself back here again, let alone asking his father for a favor. He let out an exhale then walked toward the kitchen, stopping just outside it to watch the stranger staying at his old home prance around in an apron.

Norma looked up from the cookbook she had been peeking at and noticed him standing there. She had assumed the front door closing was this mystery man leaving. "Did David leave?" She asked, looking behind the man for any sign of him.

"He got called back into work, off to save the world one pothead at a time." Alex said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing out a bottle of beer.

"And he just let you stay here?" Norma asked, watching him carefully.

"Apparently my dad lets anyone stay here nowadays."

"So you're his son?" Norma asked, surprised.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate."

"I didn't know he had a kid, he never mentioned you."

"Heartwarming, isn't it?" Alex said, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Norma said, worried she might have hurt his feelings. "He never really talks about anything with me."

"At least some things never change." Alex said, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm Norma by the way, your dad has been letting me stay here."

"So I've heard."

"And do you have a name?" Norma asked, slightly annoyed by the attitude he gave off.

"Alex."

"Well Alex, since you are here you are welcome to join me for dinner. It's about ready."

"No thanks." Alex said, shaking his head. "I was never one for easy bake oven meals."

"It's homemade lasagna. I'm seventeen, not six."

"Either way, I'll pass." Alex said, tossing his bottle cap in the sink and walking out of the room.

"And why Liz thinks I'll ever fall for a man in this town I'll never know." Norma said to herself as she picked up her oven mitts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was gonna update this coming weekend but because my sweet reviewer is needy I thought I'd be nice and drop it on here already. And I'm glad that you're liking their age difference in this because it's something I've had a lot of fun playing around with in the later chapters. Also, I forgot to bring up how these chapters aren't always going to be all that long, I think without the kids I just don't end up having as many words by the time I finish a chapter. Anyways, thank you for those who are reading along and to the ones leaving the kind feedback. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

The whole atmosphere had changed since last night, Norma could feel it. She hadn't even seen this son of the sheriffs since he made his sly comments about her dinner, but it was clear tension was in the air. David had seemed to brush off the whole thing, not even bringing up the new arrival as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and browsing the morning paper.

"Did you want anymore omelets?" Norma asked, holding the pan of them out.

"No thanks, I'm full." David said then she turned around and started putting the leftovers away.

Alex walked into the kitchen and without a word walked over to the fresh pot of coffee, grabbing a thermos from the cupboard and filling it up. Norma would have normally offered the remaining food to the guest but after his reaction yesterday she chose just to ignore him.

"Alex, wait." David said when he saw him walking out of the kitchen, making him stop. "The grass could use a cut, I took the lawnmower out of the shed for you."

"I can't today, I have plans." Alex said.

"All day? You just got here yesterday."

"I'm a busy guy." Alex said, still trying to leave the room.

"You aren't coming back and staying here without putting in some effort. This isn't going to be like when you were a kid where you could live here freely."

"Okay." Alex said, reaching in his pockets. "Here's fifty dollars, consider it my rent for the week." He said, tossing the money on the table in front of his father.

Norma looked back as he did so and noticed a wedding ring on his finger, wondering to herself how anyone could marry him as he stomped out of the room and exited the house. "Does he always act like that?" She asked, feeling bad for David for having such an ungrateful kid.

"Don't worry about him, he's just angry at the world." David said.

"The world must have done something awful to piss him off like that." Norma said and David kept quiet. "How old is he anyways?" She asked then watched as he counted the years in his head.

"Twenty-one."

"Wow, isn't he a little too old to be in that phase?"

"Alex has a hard time letting anything go."

"And did he say how long he is staying?"

"No. Knowing him it will be as short as possible then I won't hear from him again till he needs something else."

"Couldn't you just cut him off? Tell him that if he's not willing to at least respect you then he doesn't belong here."

"I could never do that to him. No matter what he is still my son, I have to take care of him."

Norma thought about her parents and how they never would have cared while this guy had a father willing to put up with all his crap. "You're a good dad."

David ignored her compliment and folded his newspaper, tucking it under his arm before he stood up. "I gotta get to work."

"Okay. I was going to do laundry today, do you have anything you want done?" Norma asked while she picked up his mug and brought it to the sink.

"Just what's in my hamper would be fine." David said then they said their goodbyes before he was off.

Norma finished up in the kitchen, putting away food and washing the dishes. Afterwards she headed upstairs to get started on laundry, taking what David had in his hamper and throwing it into a bin. It wasn't much, not nearly enough for a full load so she was off on a search around the house for stuff to add. She was going to check the bathroom but stopped when she walked past Alex's open bedroom door. There was a set of clothes she had seen him in the day before tossed out on the floor.

"Perfect." She said to herself, walking in and setting the bin on his bed as she picked the clothing up. When she got to his jacket she pulled a few things out of the pockets and set them onto his desk. She was about ready to throw it in the bin when she noticed a hidden pocket on the inside, reaching in to check and pulling out something flat. It was a long strip of pictures like the ones you got in the photo booths at the carnival, surely it had been through a few washes as the lamination was starting to peel off. In them was Alex and some brown haired woman, looking surprisingly happy for a guy who never seemed to have any emotions. After looking at it a minute she set it along with the other stuff on his desk then grabbed her bin and left the room.

Across town Alex walked into a warehouse, looking around through the groups of somewhat shady looking people. His eyes finally landing on a young man standing in front of a large table, packaging drugs.

"Didn't your parents teach you better than this?" Alex asked, walking up behind the man.

He looked back at him and smiled. "Are you kidding me? My dad got me this job." He said, standing up and pulling him into a quick hug. "Alex."

"Ian." He greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ian asked, smiling at his old friend.

"Short answer is I ran out of money, and now I'm staying at the old house."

"With your dad?" Ian asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah."

"You guys get in another fist fight yet?"

"Not yet, but there's always time for that later."

Ian chuckled. "Here, let's go sit down." He said, gesturing to a table.

"They don't mind you slacking off like this in the middle of your job?" Alex asked as they sat.

"No. I pretty much run this place now, everyone is terrified of me."

"Ian." A worker said as he walked by. "Your ass better not be sitting more than five minutes or I'm docking your pay again."

"Yes sir." Ian said, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, he looked like he was shaking with fear just from talking to you." Alex said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Ian said, leaning his arms back onto the table. "So, if you're here I'm assuming things didn't work out with that wife of yours."

Alex shrugged. "It didn't take either of us long to realize we weren't a good match."

"Sorry man."

"It's alright. How are things with Sidney?"

"Great, I talked her into moving in with me a couple months ago."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"I have a lot less room in the closet, but it's been working well."

"Good to hear."

Ian smiled. "So, as much as I'd like to think you came by just to visit your old high school buddy I have a feeling that's not the only reason why."

"No, it isn't." Alex said honestly. "If I want any chance of getting out a my dad's place soon I'm gonna need a job."

"Okay. I'm assuming something legal?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite ready to live your life style. And the thought of helping to put more money in that man's pockets would never work for me."

"Well last I heard my uncle was looking for some help at his shop in the village, there probably won't be much pay in it though."

"That's fine, just so it's full time."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work." Alex said, the both of them standing up.

"It was good seeing you again." Ian said, shaking his hand. "Try to stick around a little longer this time."

"I will, thank you." Alex said, saying goodbye before he left.

On Saturdays Norma would usually meet up with Elizabeth and hang out somewhere in town, but with her on her trip she took the chance to do a full bedroom cleaning. She was pulling books off of her shelf when she heard someone walking down the hallway, looking over to see Alex pass by without even glancing her way.

Alex walked straight into his room and closed the door, unbuttoning his over shirt and taking it off. He tossed it to the corner of the room without looking then walked over to his dresser, pulling out his wallet when he noticed his strip of old photos lying on his desk. Walking over to the desk he picked it up, taking a moment to look at it. He wasn't sure how it had even got there till he looked at the other items set beside it. There was some loose change, a receipt, and his bus ticket from the ride in yesterday. He knew no matter how tired he was that he had never removed any of these things from his pockets. He looked over to where he had thrown his clothes last night and saw only his recently discarded shirt. Setting down the photos he left the room and started walking back down the hallway, stopping when he saw Norma in her room dusting a bookshelf.

"Did you go into my room while I was gone?" Alex said, getting her attention.

"Yes." Norma replied, sounding like it was no big deal.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes? You mean the ones you left in a heap all over your room?"

"Yeah, those clothes."

"I washed them. They're in the dryer."

"I don't remember asking you to do my laundry." Alex said, taking a couple steps into her room. "Is this what you did at every place you stayed at? Go into someone's room and pick up their clothes and do their laundry for them?"

"Your David's son."

"How does that matter?"

"I do his all the time. I thought I'd be nice and do yours too while I was at it."

"Look, I don't care what kind of arrangement you have with my dad or how you got him to let you stay here, and believe me I don't need to know the details. But under no circumstances do you do anything for me. I have been taking care of myself for years and as soon as I save up enough money I'll be out of here. So as far as you are concerned just pretend I'm not even here and leave me and my things alone. You understand?" Alex said and Norma nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him as he left the room.

"You're welcome by the way." She called out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What perfect timing, I'm actually posting a chapter when I planned on doing it instead of days later.. Thank you for all the kind feedback, and please never apologize for being needy. I love that people are eager for more, it makes me feel special! Also thank you for pointing out the relationship between Norma and David. The main reason I had did the time hop between the first two chapter is so that Norma could get familiar with him first and develop a bit of a bond before Alex had even shown up, that way she will sort of take his side when she starts learning more about him. But this story is going to be very Normero heavy so there will eventually be some conflict because of that. Also, I wasn't really happy with the end product of this chapter so on a last minute whim I made it nearly a thousand words longer, which I'm hoping improved it some. So I'm gonna quit rambling and let you guys get to it. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Norma couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, he had been home all of four days and already he was disrupting the peaceful setting she had established. Of course it was technically Alex's house being he was David's son and all, but he shouldn't be allowed to show up out of nowhere and treat her poorly for no apparent reason. It wasn't just how he reacted when she did his laundry, it was the way he was anytime she was around him. Throughout the whole weekend he continuously acted like she was some little kid that he couldn't even be bothered with, and was only in the way. She had dealt with enough of that from the men in her life and she was sick of it, if he wanted to act that way then she wasn't going to keep playing nice.

When Alex walked into the kitchen Norma stood up and went over to the coffee pot as he reached for it, grabbing the half full pot then going over to the sink and pouring the rest of the contents into it.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex said, staring at her in disbelief. "You saw me going for that."

"Oh, well I guess you are going to have to make your own pot then. I made that one, and you did ask me not to do anything for you." Norma said in a cocky tone.

"You poured a perfectly good pot of coffee down the drain just to prove a point?"

"If I let you drink that it would go against what you specifically asked me not to do."

"That's childish." Alex said, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing out the bag of coffee to start making a new one.

"Oh I'm the childish one? Says the man who couldn't have an adult conversation with his dad to save his life."

"Have you had any luck talking to my father? Why don't you tell me about all the deep conversations you two have had together." Alex said, using that tone she was sure he would intimidate most people with. "As I seem to recall you didn't even know that I existed till I walked in here and told you I was his son."

Norma remained quiet a few moments then grabbed his thermos off the counter and threw it in the sink with the other dirty dishes from breakfast. "I'm the one who washed that yesterday, you can take care of it now." She said then Alex tossed the bag of coffee onto the counter and turned to leave, grabbing his coat off the chair as he walked by it. She listened as he went to the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Normally she would have felt bad but after all the attitude he had gave her she knew he deserved it. Although it still didn't stop her from rewashing the thermos, she wasn't going to leave it dirty in the sink after all.

After she finished the dishes and got any leftover breakfast put away she went upstairs and got ready for school. She left early so she would be able to catch up with Elizabeth on their way to school, stopping at her house to get her.

"Hey girl, I missed you." Elizabeth said, pulling her into a hug.

"You weren't even gone that long." Norma said then she let go of her.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me at all?" Elizabeth asked, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe a little." Norma joked then they started walking. "How was your trip?"

"Pure hell. The one cousin that I can actually stand was off hanging out with her boyfriend all weekend. And I couldn't even hide from the other ones because my aunt insisted we go out on their new boat, which ended with me throwing up off the side of it when I got sea sick. Not to mention I had to keep thinking about what Rick was here doing as I picked chunks of my grandma's famous chili out of my hair."

"Well you won't have to imagine much longer. I saw him at the market yesterday and he said he's going to take a break from dating for awhile."

"Did he give you an exact amount of time?"

"Just be happy with the information you got." Norma said, turning onto the road that led to their school. "Hey, did you know David had a son?"

"Yeah, Alex."

"How did I never know this?"

"I don't know, I just assumed David had told you about him."

"That would involve him actually sharing something about his life, which he doesn't do."

"But he brought him up now?"

"No, he showed up at his front door."

"Alex is back in town?" Elizabeth said, surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, he got here Friday evening."

"Wow, I didn't think he was ever going to come back here."

"I wish he hadn't, he's a bit of a dick. The other day I was nice enough to do his laundry while he was out and he came home and totally went off on me, basically told me to leave him alone."

"You can't take it personally, Alex is just like that."

"Has he talked to you like that before?"

"I don't think he has ever even spoken to me. We rode the same bus one year and I never heard him mutter a word to more than a couple people in his grade."

"So what, he was like a bad boy or something?"

"In a much different sense of the term. He definitely gave off that vibe and anyone would have had to have been crazy to get on his bad side. But I heard he was a good student, he listened well in class and he never caused too much trouble."

"But he did cause some trouble?"

"He got into a few fights, I remember when I was a freshmen everyone couldn't stop talking about a fight him and another classmate got into. Alex knocked him out cold with a couple punches, the kid didn't even get a chance to touch him."

"Wouldn't he have gotten suspended for that kind of thing?"

"Maybe if his dad wasn't sheriff Romero, he went in and talked them out of it."

"What were they even fighting about?"

"I guess the kid was pissed at Alex because the sheriff had arrested his mom for something. Alex was ignoring it till he brought up Missus Romero, his mom. He said something insulting about her and Alex stood up, didn't even say a word then started whaling on the kid."

"He got mad from one joke about his mom? I mean I understand the need to defend family, but that seems a little extreme."

"Well I don't really know the whole story but his mom had a lot of mental health issues, I guess he spent a lot of time at home taking care of her and they were really close. So when the kid said he couldn't wait for her to get locked back up in the nuthouse Alex was not happy."

"I guess the kid kinda had it coming." Norma said then paused a moment to think. "Wait, what ever happened to his mom?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I didn't want to pry, I guess I figured they had a bad divorce since David never talked about her."

"She passed away a few months before you got here, committed suicide."

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Norma said, feeling sorry for both David and Alex that they had to go through that.

"Yeah, Alex took it pretty badly. They held the funeral at the church here in town with all of their friends and family, including a bunch of David's co workers. But something happened between Alex and his dad there. There was a lot of talk afterwards about how Alex freaked out on him, claiming it was his fault that she was dead."

"Was it?"

"No one ever knew. Leave it to the two people with the least communication skills to have a blow out then never give a real explanation why. Right afterward Alex and his girlfriend left town and went back to California, people talked less and less about it as time went on."

"I would never have guessed any of that, no wonder Alex is so distant."

"Well and the whole thing with his dad has probably made it harder for him to open up."

"What do you mean?" Norma asked curiously. "Do you know why they have so many problems with each other?"

"Only from the rumors. From what I heard the sheriff doesn't always do things aboveboard."

"Like illegal stuff?"

"I mean it would make sense. Just look around this town, nothing about this society matches correctly. Hell most the teachers here own sports cars, when has that ever happened anywhere else?"

"That doesn't really sound like David, he's a good guy. Why would he go out of his way to help me when he didn't need to if he was a bad person."

"Just because he does bad things it doesn't make him a bad person."

"But why would Alex have a problem with that?"

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't like the things he does, or the fact that he has to lie for him. I figure it must be pretty hard to have a whole life you can't even share with anyone. Could you imagine if me and you couldn't talk about personal things?"

"I guess that would be hard." Norma said, feeling a little bad that she had done the same thing already with her friend.

"I say just give him some time to come around, he's probably use to people giving up on him pretty quickly."

"Alright, I will try." Norma said with an exhale. "But if he makes one more comment about easy bake ovens I will snap."

Elizabeth smiled, wrapping her arm around her. "Now quick before we get to school, tell me every single word Rick said."

Later that day after school Norma walked up to the Romero house and noticed Alex in the driveway. He was perched over an old Camaro, tinkering around under the hood. It was the first time she had really taken a good chance to look at him. The emotion on his face was not much different than what she had already seen, but somehow her image of him softened when she thought of what he had gone through. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, in the sunlight his features stood out more than most any guy she had ever met. She was drawn to his eyes first, the dark lashes complimenting the chocolate brown in them. His black hair was thick and stood up with very little product so it didn't have that greasy slicked look some people other than her preferred, and she could see even through the stubble on his face that he had a strong jawline. She imagined he could have been quite the heart breaker back in school if he put any more effort into those girls than he did for her.

Alex glanced over her way when he noticed her standing there, looking away instantly as if he hadn't even seen her. She decided she would try making a little more of an effort to speak nicely to him, walking over beside him.

"What are you doing?" Norma asked.

"I'm trying to fix my car." Alex said, not looking away from what he was doing.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a nineteen seventy-six car that hasn't been touched in three years, a better question is what isn't wrong with it."

"For a seventy-six it's still in pretty nice shape. Looks wise of course, I don't know much about how a car runs." She said and he only nodded in response as he kept working. "How long have you had it?"

"Five years."

"How'd you manage that? Last year I couldn't even afford a bus ride, let alone a car."

"My mom gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, it was hers before that."

"That was awfully nice of her."

"Yeah."

Norma paused a moment, wondering if she should go any further. "I heard about what happened with her, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I understand what it's like to have a parent with mental issues."

Alex tossed the wrench that he had been using into the toolbox loudly, making Norma jump a bit at the sound. "I don't really wanna talk about it." He said then picked up another tool.

"Okay." Norma said, understanding it was a harsh topic for him.

"Dammit." Alex said to himself, pulling the wrench away from his car.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't have the right size wrench." He said, kneeling down to the toolbox and looking more thoroughly.

"You could ask one of the neighbors if they have one to borrow, everyone here is so nice in that way. It's nothing like my old town, you'd be lucky to find one who wouldn't steal all the coupon books out of your mailbox."

"I'd rather make do with what I have." Alex said, standing up to try a few more.

"Has your family owned this house a long time?"

"I was born right over there." He said, nodding toward the porch. "My mom couldn't make it to the hospital in time and my dad had to deliver me in the yard."

"Wow, that must have been quite a sight for the paperboy." Norma said then she noticed his lips curl into a small smile. "Did you just smile?"

Alex's expression changed back to it's usual scowl instantly, turning his head to look over at her. "I was not smiling."

"Whatever you say." Norma said, smirking at him as he turned back away. "So you were born and raised here, then what?"

"What do you mean, and then what?"

"You weren't living here when I got to town. Unless you were hiding out in the attic and making all those noises I figured were bats, in which case I can tell David to cancel the exterminator." Norma joked.

"I was in the Marines."

"Really?" Norma asked and he nodded. "And now that you're back are you thinking about going to college?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Alex asked, seeming annoyed as he picked up two more tools from the box.

"No, sorry. I was just trying to make conversation."

Alex glanced over at her, noticing she looked a little hurt. "No, I'm not planning on going to college. I got a new job with good hours so I can save up as much money as possible, as quickly as possible so I can get the hell out of this house and away from my father." He said, going back to working on the car.

Norma watched him as he had trouble loosening a bolt while holding both the socket and wrench. "Here, let me help." She said then before he could reject she grabbed the wrench he had been holding and held onto it tightly. He used the socket and got the bolt off easily with her help, then they did the same for the next few. When they finally had them all off Alex turned to look at Norma who was standing right next to him.

"Thank you." He said, making her smile.

Norma noticed him staring at her in the corner of her eye and turned her head. They were frozen like that a few seconds, eyes directly looking into one another's. She stepped back a little, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Maybe she was reading the moment wrong, but either way she didn't want a married man standing that closely to her, looking lost in her eyes. "Yeah, you're welcome." She said then looked toward the house. "I should get inside, I got a lot of homework to do."

"Okay." Alex said simply then she backed up even more before hurrying inside.

Alex took a deep breath and shook his head, feeling stupid about the whole situation. He hadn't meant to stare at her, but the second he looked into her pure blue eyes he couldn't pull himself away. It didn't make sense to him, he didn't even know this girl yet the more she spoke to him the more his shield would start to go down. He didn't understand it, how did he feel as though he could talk so freely with a stranger when he couldn't even do that with old friends? He turned to his car and went back to fixing it, trying his best to forget about whatever had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Turns out I do know how to update on time two weeks in a row if I really put my mind to it, or if I'm just too lazy to do anything else on a Friday morning so I proofread instead. I think I brought up in another note how I didn't quite get into this story right away, not because I didn't like it but I think I was just burnt out from my other fic. But when I wrote this chapter it was like the turning point where I really got back to enjoying the writing itself. Whether that changed the quality of it or not I'm still unsure, but it was what made me decide to buck up and post the story. Anyways, thank you for the continued love and support. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Norma couldn't get the week before out of her head. She had thought that Alex was this awful person who was ungrateful of the things his father did for him, and who enjoyed nothing more than to treat everyone around him badly. But then he went and changed her mind. And it wasn't like he had said he was sorry for how he had been treating her, or even made much of an attempt to be nicer outside of being more civil to her since that day. All he did was look at her. So why was she thinking of him differently now?

"Norma?" Elizabeth said, pulling Norma out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up from her lunch platter.

"Where's your head at? You look like you are a million miles away."

"Sorry." Norma said, giving her friend a slight smile. "I'm just tired I guess."

"You could try eating some of your food instead of staring at it. You know that stuff is supposed to give you energy, not entertainment."

"Tell that to the people who decided to put dancing hot dogs and popcorn at the beginning of movie screenings."

"Well if you're chicken tenders get up and start dancing I'll stare at them with you."

Norma smiled then took a quick sip of her milk. "So, have you ever met Alex's wife?"

"Alex is married?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"I'm assuming he is. He wears a wedding ring, and when I was doing his laundry I saw a picture of him with some woman who he looked pretty close with."

"I suppose that he could be. It'd probably be the girl he had with him last time he was in town."

"Dark brown hair and hazel eyes, almost green looking?" Norma asked, describing the woman she had seen in the photo.

"Yeah, I think so." Elizabeth said with a nod. "Why are you wondering if I've met her?"

"No reason. It's just Alex has been here over a week now and I haven't seen any sign of her, and he never mentions her."

"Of course he doesn't mention her, he doesn't even talk to you."

"I know. But isn't that something that David and him would talk about? He comes down for breakfast and they do their normal bickering, but never once does either of them bring up this so called wife of his."

"Maybe they aren't together anymore, would make sense to why he is here."

"Then why keep wearing his ring?"

"I don't know. Some people wear them when they are separating because they aren't ready to take it off yet. He could still be in love with her and the idea of it being over is too much for him to handle."

"Maybe." Norma said, not feeling any better about the whole thing as she went back to eating.

"Oh, we should hurry so we can stop by my locker and get you your colored pencils back." Elizabeth said just as they finished eating.

"Thanks for reminding me. Missus Flores got mad last time I showed up to art class without them." Norma said while she stood up and started to gather her things.

"Well full disclosure, apple green may or may not be broken in half."

"Lizzy."

"Sorry. Flores messes with me too and I tensed up." Elizabeth said as the started walking their trays over to the garbage bins. "I will buy you a new pack."

Norma was about to tell her not to worry about it when a group of girls at the table next to them broke out into laughter. She looked over and saw the three girls she did her best to avoid at this school. The ring leader Tiffany and her two little groupies, Kimberly and Rebecca. "What the hell is going on with them?" She said, looking bothered just from standing near them.

"They probably forgot to take their medication this morning." Elizabeth said, making her chuckle.

As they started to walk away a voice called out to them. "Hey, Norma." Tiffany said, making her stop.

Norma exhaled and turned back around. "Yeah?"

"You never told us how hot your brother is." Kimberly said, smirking at her.

"My brother?" Norma asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother, Caleb." Rebecca said.

"How do you-" Norma paused, her heart dropping from hearing his name. "You've met my brother?"

"Well a picture is worth a thousand words." Kimberly said, holding up a mugshot of Caleb. "Caleb Calhoun." She read. "Multiple counts of sexual assault with a minor, and resisting arrest."

"A bad boy." Rebecca added.

"Where was he all the times I walked home from school alone?" Tiffany said, looking at his photo. "I would have gladly gotten into a car with this man."

"You guys are sick." Elizabeth said, looking at them in disgust.

"How did you get that?" Norma asked, keeping her tough front up as much as she could.

"I have my ways." Tiffany said, picking up another photo. "Your father on the other hand, now he just looks plain crazy."

"That is the face of a man that belongs behind bars if I've ever seen one." Kimberly said.

"Says he's in for child abuse and neglect, among other things." Tiffany said, looking straight at Norma. "What did you do to get him to beat you?"

"You can all go to hell." Elizabeth said, leaning across the table and ripping the photos from their hands. "Let's go Norma." She said, pulling Norma with her as she walked away.

Norma followed her to the empty hallway, walking in a trance like state. "I hate them." She said, holding back tears.

"Don't even let them bother you." Elizabeth said, rubbing her upper back. "They know you're a good person and they just want to destroy that. They're pathetic."

"I just- I can't be here right now." Norma said, walking toward the front doors.

"Norma, stop." She said, catching up to her. "If you leave now you are going to get in trouble, they have no tolerance for students who ditch class."

"I don't care, let them do whatever they want. I'm done." Norma said as she shoved the doors open and rushed out of the school.

Norma walked towards home, feeling closer to her breaking point with every step. She moved faster and faster as she went, not wanting to have a full on breakdown in the middle of the street. When she finally got to the house she went inside, slamming the door shut hard behind her then running up the stairs to her room. The second she passed her door frame she let herself feel all the things she had been holding back. Anger came first, her mind fuming at the thought of them digging into her past and bringing up her family to her. She took everything from each surface in her room and threw it to the ground, several of the things breaking as soon as they came in contact with the floor. After she had nothing left to take her frustrations out on the sadness hit. She started to cry and kneeled to the floor, shoving her face into her palms. The sound of her own sobs flooding her ears, only quieting a minute later when she let herself take a few deep breaths. She was almost about to start again when she heard the sound of the floor creak behind her, looking back to see Alex standing in her doorway.

"Oh my god." Norma said, turning away to wipe her eyes. She attempted to regain her composure then stood up, turning back to face him. "I thought you were at work."

"It's my day off." Alex said, walking further into her room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Alex glanced around her room skeptically at all the things thrown about before looking back at her, her face all red and eyes still lined with tears. "It doesn't look that way." He said and she didn't respond. "Come on Norma, you can tell me."

"Why?" Norma asked, getting defensive. "What do you care?"

"Because something is clearly bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

"That's rich." Norma said with a soft chuckle. "You get to walk around this house and treat me like shit. Lashing out at me whenever you want to, when all I ever did was try to be nice and help you. Even giving me a warning to leave you alone. But you see me upset one time and all a sudden you think you deserve an answer for everything."

"I'm not looking for answers to everything, I only want to know what is wrong." Alex said, speaking to her calmly. "Maybe I could help."

"How about instead of pretending like you give a damn about me you just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone. There's your warning."

Alex shook his head at her. "Fine." He said then turned around and walked out of the room, turning back for a second to say one more thing to her. "Your school just called by the way, I told them you got sick and came home. They said they hope you feel better soon."

Norma watched him as he walked away and listened to him taking the steps downstairs. His last words being like a gut punch to her. She had felt so sure he hadn't actually cared, assuming he had just came to talk to her so she wouldn't tear the whole house apart. But now that she thought about it he had actually seemed genuinely concerned, and then she yelled at him like he wasn't. She didn't know why she cared so much about hurting his feelings, it wasn't like he went back to his room after starting a fight with her over laundry and felt bad about it. Still she knew she couldn't leave it this way. Maybe his conscience could handle it, but hers couldn't.

Kicking aside some of the items in front of her she headed out of her room, taking the stairs to go find him. She looked around and finally noticed him in the kitchen. His back was turned as he looked out the window above the sink, sipping at a bottle of beer.

"The night your father found me my family and I were staying at a motel here in town." Norma said then Alex turned around, leaning his back against the counter as she talked. "My father had forced us to come here, having a job set up for me and my brother for the summer. I didn't want to do it, the idea of being here alone with my brother all summer was terrifying."

"Why?" Alex asked, wondering what had made her afraid of her own family member.

"He was-" Norma paused, not looking to share her whole past with him. "Abusive."

"Your parents didn't care that he was hurting you?"

"They didn't know. I'm not sure it would have mattered if they did." Norma said, sitting at one of the chairs. "My father was so violent. You would accidently say one thing wrong and he would just go off. I spent years covering up bruises, and making excuses for why I was limping to my friends. No one ever thought anything could be wrong, I guess I made it so that they wouldn't. And my mother was drugged out of her mind all the time, I could barely ever get an audible response from her let alone any help."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Alex said sympathetically.

"It's alright, it's over now anyways."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." Alex said, walking over to sit at the table with her. "So what happened today?"

"A few girls at my school got a hold of my dad and my brothers police records, they had their mugshots and a list of the crimes they committed. They called me over to their lunch table and started showing them off, saying awful things just to bug me. Talking about the things they did to me like none of it mattered."

Alex held back the anger he was feeling for her sake, taking a breath. "Do you know how they got the records?"

"I have no clue. I asked and Tiffany just said she had her ways."

"Tiffany? Tiffany Watts?"

Norma nodded. "You know her?"

"Her father is my dad's deputy."

"Well I guess it's obvious what her 'ways' are."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it for you."

"No, it doesn't matter anymore. It's already out there so it won't change anything." Norma said, sitting back in her chair and taking a deep breath. "I just can't believe I have to deal with this all over again. I thought things were finally going to be better here. My family is finally out of my life, and I have a safe place to live, and a good friend who is probably plotting revenge on those girls right now. But then this happens, and it just reminds me that things are never really going to change. I'm gonna carry this with me the rest of my life."

"I think things can change. Sure they suck right now, but look at how good you were doing. You can't let a few spoiled rotten brats bring you down. You've seen tougher than them before and you got through it."

"Thank you." Norma said, smiling lightly. "Do you really think things can change, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I mean I hope they can, I'd like to think so. If not I'm wasting my time here."

"You have something you're trying to get past too?"

"Honestly a lot of things. I'm obviously not doing a great job at it though, being I lashed out at the nice young girl who did my laundry for me." Alex said, the both of them smiling at each other. "I'm sorry about that by the way. And I really like whatever soap you used."

Norma chuckled. "Thank you." She said then looked at him a moment. "So, I think since I told you something personal it's your turn to do the same."

"Tell you what, as long as it isn't anything involving my father you can ask me anything."

"Anything?" Norma asked with a smirk.

"Okay, anything with discretion."

"You're no fun." Norma joked then looked down at his hands, nodding toward his wedding ring. "Are you married?"

"I am." Alex said simply.

"Well I'm gonna need a bit more than that." Norma said with a laugh.

"I'm in the process of getting a divorce. We met about a year ago near the marine camp I was stationed at, she was my buddy's sister. When he introduced us I was amazed, I thought she was like no one I had ever met. I guess we moved pretty fast after that, married two months later. It was clear even then that things weren't going to last, I think the only reason I rushed into it was because my mom had just died and I really couldn't figure out what I wanted. After awhile she could tell I wasn't in it, so she left me."

"She was like your Rosalina."

"My what?" Alex asked, confused.

"Sorry, we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English class."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading that. She's the one Romeo thought he was in love with at first."

"Yeah. And someday you'll find your Juliet too."

"That would mean me and the woman I loved would end up dying, which doesn't seem like a happy ending to me."

"I guess that wouldn't be." Norma said with a chuckle. "One more question."

"You can't get greedy now."

"It's a follow up, that counts as one still."

"Alright, go for it."

"If you know things weren't right with her, and that things really are over now, then why haven't you taken off your wedding ring?"

Alex lifted his hand and looked at the ring. "The stupid thing won't come off."

Norma smiled then stood up, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing out a jar of Crisco shortening. She set it on the table and sat back down, holding out her hand to him. "Give me your hand."

"I've already tried everything, it's not coming off."

"Just hand it over." She said, wiggling her fingers at him.

Alex exhaled and gave her his hand. She took out some grease and smeared it on his finger, getting it on the sides of the ring. Within seconds she had it pulled off, holding it up to him triumphantly. "Okay, I guess I didn't try everything." He said, taking it out of her hand and looking at it.

"How does it feel?"

"I think I'm finally getting circulation back in my finger."

"I meant-"

"I know." Alex said, cutting her off. "It feels good, it was time." He said, giving the ring one last look before shoving it into his pocket.

"Well now that we had an emotionally draining conversation I think I'm going to use the last of my energy to clean up my room."

"You want me to come help?" Alex asked as she stood up. "I'm not a master at organization, but I know how to run a vacuum."

"No. You've helped me enough already." Norma said, making him smile as she walked away.

Alex sat a while and thought about what she had told him, finishing his beer and a couple more before heading out of the house. He walked down a few blocks to a home he had many barbecues and swim parties at as a kid, going up to the front door and knocking hard.

The door opened moments later and the woman standing in front of him smiled wide. "Alex, is that you?"

"It is." He said with a grin.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you Missus Watts?"

"I'm doing pretty good myself. Here, why don't you come inside." She said, opening the door wider for him.

"Thank you." He said, walking inside.

"I haven't seen you since-" She paused, thinking back to when she had seen him at his mother's funeral. "Well it's been awhile."

"It has. Too long." He said, flashing her a fake smile.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was actually wondering if I could speak with Tiffany, is she home yet?"

"She just got in." Missus Watts said, walking over to the stairs. "Tiffany, come down here a minute." She yelled up.

"Just a second." Tiffany yelled back, coming down the stairs a few moments later.

"Alex Romero came over to see you." Her mother said, smiling over at him.

"Well that's unexpected." Tiffany said, giving him a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry for showing up without any notice." Alex said.

"Oh, Alex. You never have to apologize for that, you're welcome here anytime." Missus Watts said.

"Thanks." Alex said then looked at Tiffany. "I was wondering if we could talk privately?"

"Sure, we can talk in my room."

Alex looked over at her mother. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." She said, patting him on the back. "You've always been such a gentleman."

"Come on." Tiffany said, showing him upstairs and into her room. "Should I shut the door?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Yes." He said then she closed it and walked over to sit on her bed.

"Wanna sit?" Tiffany asked, patting beside her on the mattress. Alex walked over and when she thought he was about to sit next to her he stopped, pulling her desk chair over and sitting on it in front of her. "It's going to be a little difficult if you're on that chair." She said with a chuckle. "Although I guess I could try to make it work."

"You don't even know why I'm here, do you?" Alex asked and she looked at him unsurely. "You really are that oblivious to everyone other than yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked, looking hurt that he clearly wasn't going to try for anything with her.

"Norma Calhoun? The girl who is staying at my families house, the one who you humiliated today in school."

"What, she told on me?"

"This isn't elementary school. I spoke to her like an adult and she brought up what had happened."

"I don't know why she's so upset about it, it's not like any of that is a lie. They don't make police records and put people in prison for fun."

"Would you want your family's business broadcast all around school?"

"My family doesn't do anything like that."

"Well that you are wrong about." Alex snarked. "And don't think I don't know how you got a hold of the records, what you did was illegal."

"Maybe those records fell out of someone's folder when I was visiting my dad at the police station."

"Don't try and play that game with me."

"It's not like it matters now, Norma's best bud took them from us. Maybe she stole them, someone should report her."

Alex rolled his eyes at her attempt to be tough. "I'm gonna make this simple. You don't breathe another word of this to anyone, and I won't get your dad fired from his job."

"Psst. Do you really think your dad would fire my dad? They have been friends since before we were born."

"I know every last one of my father secrets, ones he has kept hidden for decades. Say I happen to strike a deal with him, in exchange for firing your father I will keep his humiliating past out of the limelight. He's a man willing to get into a fist fight with his own son at his wife's funeral, you could only imagine the things he did in private."

"Even if your father has those secrets, what makes you think I believe you would actually threaten to share them?"

"If you remember correctly I was the one to throw the first punch. There isn't much I wouldn't do to that man. So what do you think, do we have an understanding?"

"Kimberly and Rebecca already know."

"I figured as much." Alex said with a shrug. "But you're going to tell them to keep their mouths shut."

"And when they ask why?"

"That's your problem, not mine. But if I have to come here again it's not going to end well for you and your family. Who knows, by then I might be mad enough to do more than fire him." Alex said as he stood up, leaving her room without another word.

Missus Watts was heading down the hallway when she saw Alex, stopping him. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I told your daughter what she needed to hear." Alex said, smiling at her.

"It sure was nice seeing you again. Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't." Alex said with a smile. He glanced at Tiffany's door then back at the mother, whispering. "I hate to bring this up but I feel like you should be made aware. I simply wanted to talk to your daughter and see how she had been, but she was all over me the second we got into her room."

"Oh my god." Missus Watts said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"I'm only telling you because I'm worried she might be like that with a lot of guys, a young girl could get herself in a lot of trouble like that."

"I'm sorry about that Alex, I will definitely be having a talk with her about it and limiting who she surrounding herself with."

"That's probably best, especially with Kimberly's drug addiction."

"Kimberly?" She said in shock. "She always seemed like such a nice girl."

"It surprised me too." Alex said, nodding his head like he was disappointed. "Well I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day ma'am." He said, heading down the stairs.

Before he even got out the door he heard her mother yelling at her, and her trying to deny it all. He smiled to himself as he closed the front door behind him. Sure he didn't need to add in that last little bit, but to him it was like icing on the cake.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm gonna make this note quick because for once I really don't have much to say. Thank you all so much for the feedback you are giving and I'm happy to see you are enjoying what I've put out so far. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Norma didn't like asking for help. It wasn't because she was too proud to accept it, well maybe partly. But the main reason was because help came in one of three forms for her during her lifetime. The first form was where someone would help her and then they would expect something in return, like she was required to reward what should have just been an act of kindness. Then there was the second form where a person would try to help her but decide shortly in that she was a lost cause, they didn't even have enough faith in her to give it more of their time. And then there was the third form where they would help her only in the ways they thought she needed helping and not in the ways she actually required, only managing to make things worse. So she decided pretty early on that she wouldn't ask for anything from anyone, that she would get by in the world all on her own.

"Hey." Alex said, walking into the kitchen where Norma was seated at the table doing her homework.

"Hey." Norma said, looking up at him. "I didn't even here you come in."

"Well I guess those ninja classes I paid five bucks for in the second grade are really starting to pay off." He said with a smile.

"Funny." Norma said with a chuckle. She watched him as he walked over to the pantry and pulled out some bread and a jar of peanut butter. "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I am."

"What?" Alex asked, looking back at her unsurely.

"A grown man making a peanut butter sandwich for supper."

"We ran out of cold cuts yesterday."

"That's just sad. Don't you ever make a proper dinner?"

"I make grilled cheese sometimes."

"I meant a meal that's main components isn't a couple slices of bread."

"Well we can't all be prodigy chefs like you."

Norma smiled. "How about you put a hold on your sandwich until tomorrow night. After I finish up my homework I'm going to get started on a vegetable beef stew."

"You don't have to cook for me."

"Your dad already said he's working late tonight so I would be eating alone otherwise. And if you feel weird about me doing all the work there are plenty of potatoes to peel and carrots to chop."

"Okay, that sounds good." Alex said, setting his food back in the pantry. He walked over behind Norma and leaned down beside her, staring at her textbook and notes awhile.

Norma cleared her throat and looked up at him. "There's nothing in this book to warrant that much attention."

"Sorry." Alex said, straightening back up. "It's just- never mind."

"No, now you've got me curious. What is it?"

"Well you're doing it wrong."

"Really?" Norma said, letting out a chuckle. "How so?"

Alex reached down to her notebook and pointed at several different answers she had written. "You're using the same formula for every kind of gravitational equation."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because, there are four different types and they all have their own formula."

"It's says it's the universal gravitation formula."

"It's not a remote. Universal doesn't mean you use it for everything related to gravitation."

"Of course it doesn't." Norma said angrily, ripping off the sheet of paper from her notebook and crumbling it.

"You don't need to do that." Alex said, picking up the paper and straightening it back out. "A fourth of your questions are still right, no use in doing those all over again."

"It's not like it even matters, I'm never going to get this stupid stuff. Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to do the assignment? Then I wasn't even doing it right."

Alex examined her frustrations then sat in the chair next to her. "Have you been having trouble in school?"

"A little bit." She confessed. "At my old school the teachers never cared when I didn't take my homework seriously. They'd just say I passed so they didn't have to deal with me being held back into their class another year."

"Why wouldn't they want you in their class? You are the maturest teenager I've ever meant."

"Things weren't great at home, I always wanted to be anywhere else in the world than that place. So I'd make sure the teachers would have a reason to keep me after class. I guess I didn't make it very easy for them to like me. Turns out I was only hurting myself more doing that, I've been playing catch up the whole time just to stay above a failing grade."

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Asking for help has never done me a lot of good."

Alex nodded. "I know the feeling." He said then he scooted his chair in right next to hers.

Norma froze in place, not wanting to turn her head knowing she would literally be face to face with him if she did. In most instances she would have moved away or asked for the person to give her some space, but something in her didn't feel the need to do that. "What are you doing?" She asked, keeping her eyes forward.

"Helping you with your homework."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides the sooner we get it out of the way the sooner we can start making that stew." Alex said, smiling over at her. He noticed her sitting up stiffly and avoiding eye contact with him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, glancing over at him a second.

"Okay, well we should probably start by going over the formulas. They usually show a sheet of them in the back." He said, setting his arm around the back of her chair so he could lean in and grab the textbook with his other. He flipped to the last few pages and landed on a formula page. "Here we go."

"God, there's so many of them." She said, looking at all the random letters and numbers she didn't understand.

"Don't worry about all of them, right now we are only going to worry about these four." He said, pointing to them. "How about you write them down so you can look at them when you're having trouble remembering."

"Okay." Norma said, reaching over to grab her pencil when she accidentally bumped her shoulder into his. "Sorry." She said, pulling it away from him quickly.

"It's okay Norma. Despite what the kids on the playground use to say, I don't have cooties."

Norma smiled, feeling a little calmer as she went for her pencil again and started to write them down. "Like that?"

Alex looked over at what she wrote and nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

After about a half an hour they were all finished with her assignment. She now felt much more confident than she had before and that was all because of Alex. It was strange how well he was able to explain to her the correct way to do it, and how good he was at keeping her calm when she would start to feel overwhelmed.

"Chop them a little smaller, you don't want the whole bite to be carrot." Norma said, looking over Alex's shoulder as he cut up the vegetables for their dinner.

"How's that?" He asked, showing a piece he cut better.

"Perfect." She said, going over to flip the beef roast she was searing on the stove top.

"What do I do with the celery?" He said, bending one of them. "Just snap it apart?"

"Yeah, if you want to deal with a bunch of frayed celery strings that you can't chew and that end up getting stuck in your throat."

"A simple 'use the knife' would have worked." He said as he reached in the knife block and pulled another out.

Norma smiled. "How do you not know any of this? Did you seriously never cook?"

"Not really, no one ever taught me."

"No one taught me either, most the time if you wanna do something you gotta do it alone. It's sad but we're all on our own in this world."

Alex set down his knife and turned toward her. "It doesn't have to be that way, we could help each other."

Norma chuckled. "No offense Alex, but you and I cannot help each other."

"Why not?"

"Because neither of us want to be helped. It would be like trying to shove two negative magnets together, we'd just keep pushing apart."

"We're not pushing apart right now."

"You're talking about chopping up celery and doing physics homework?"

"Yes. I'm not saying we have to swap life stories and try to fix every problem, but we could keep doing this. I'm not a genius or anything but I did pretty good in school, and I could get you caught up on everything. And you could show me how to make a few meals so I'm not an absolute disappointment to my adulthood."

"You'd really want to do that?" Norma asked, surprised this guy who had yelled at her for doing his laundry a couple weeks ago wanted her help with anything.

"Yeah, I would."

Norma thought a moment then nodded. "Okay, you got yourself a deal." She said, holding out her hand.

Alex smiled at her gesture then took her hand, shaking it. "Deal." He said then when they stopped shaking he kept a hold of her hand. She froze for the second time today and couldn't do anything but look down at their clasped hands. When she looked up they caught each others eyes, staring intensely. A noise echoed through the house and they both jumped, pulling their hands apart.

"The phone." Norma said, walking over to the home phone and picking it up. "Hello?.. Hello, someone there?"

"Who is it?" Alex asked in the background.

"Hello-" Norma started to say then moved the phone away from her face. "They hung up." She said, putting the phone back on the base.

"That's weird, must have been a wrong number."

"Must have." She said then walked back over to the stove, moving the pan off the burner so the meat didn't dry out. "You should hurry on those vegetables, I'm going to be ready for them soon."

"Okay." He said, going back to his chopping station. He'd look over at her every now and again and she would pretend she hadn't noticed, cooking away like she didn't have a care in the world.

The next day after school Norma rushed home. Most days she'd take her time and enjoy some of the scenery but today that wasn't the case. She ran up the stairs of the porch and opened the front door, yelling before she was even fully inside.

"Alex!" She called out, shutting the door behind her. "Alex, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Alex said, hurrying down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Look." She said excitedly, holding up a sheet of paper.

Alex read it then looked up at Norma with a smile. "You got an A?"

"I got an A! My first ever A in I don't even remember how long, but I think the last time finger paints were involved."

"Congratulations." He said and right before he was able to offer her a hug she pulled him into one of her own.

Norma rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, forgetting she even had to pull away once she was in his embrace. She came to her senses when she felt Alex's hand gently rub her upper back, letting go and stepping away from him with an awkward smile. "Uhm, thank you." She paused. "For your help I mean."

"Of course." He said then they stood there silent a moment.

"So, if you were serious about that arrangement I have a great recipe for a turkey pot pie I'm willing to trade for some of your Economics knowledge."

"On one condition. We get started on the cooking first, I'm starving."

"Well your body is probably in some sort of shock from actually eating a real meal and it's craving another." Norma said as they walked to the kitchen. They got out all their ingredients then Norma worked on the filling while Alex did the homemade crust.

"I think I'd do a better job working on the inside of the pie again." Alex said, failing at keeping the dough from sticking to his hands as he kneaded it.

"We already tried that and you got gravy all over my textbook."

"You were the one who wanted to multitask." Alex said, trying to pick pieces of the dough off his fingers.

Norma looked over at him and laughed lightly. "Okay fine, I'll do the dough before it ends up all stuck to you instead of the pan."

"Thank you." Alex said, setting down the dough and starting to walk over to the sink when the doorbell rang. "You mind getting it?" He asked, showing off his messy hands.

"Yeah." Norma said then walked into the foyer, opening the front door up. She looked outside at where a brown haired woman was standing on the patio, looking just as confused as she did. There was something oddly familiar about her, like she had seen her before but she couldn't place it. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yeah." She said, looking past Norma into the house. "Is Alex Romero here?"

"Who's asking?" Norma said, wondering why this mystery girl was looking so suspicious.

"I'm his wife."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I usually don't like leaving chapters on cliffhangers like the last one, but I had got the urge to be evil and make you guys wait to see what was next. As for this chapter, well lets just say my evil thoughts trickled over into it a bit. So I'm gonna say a quick thank you for all the love and let you get to it, I know I've made you wait long enough already! Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Alex would be lying if he said he didn't feel something the first time he met his wife. He was at a bar with his old buddy Jamie, the two of them were off base for the night. Luckily for them the bartender had a sweet spot for marines, not only giving them drinks while they were underage but also going half priced. About four drinks in she walked through the door. Alex hadn't even realized he was staring at her till Jamie slapped his arm, telling him to stop drooling over his sister. As the night went on and more drinks were poured they couldn't stop talking, it was probably from all the booze but he felt like they hit it off. Not wanting to send her brother and his cute friend back to their camp plastered she offered to let them come to the hotel she was staying at. Jamie passed out on the couch not long after they got there and Alex ended up alone with her in the bedroom. The next morning when he woke up he wasn't even sure where he was till he saw her again, the memories from the night before flooding back to him. He did regret it, it was his friend's sister after all. But she told Alex she already spoke with Jamie and he gave them the okay to date, knowing Alex was a good guy. When Alex thought about that he always wondered if he would think the same thing about him now.

"Norma, who is it?" Alex asked, joining her out in the foyer as he dried his hands off on his shirt. Any look of happiness vanishing when he looked out the door and saw who was outside. "Jenny?" He asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Hey honey." She said, not sounding all that happy either.

"What-" Alex started to say, glancing at Norma a second before stepping closer to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with you." Jennifer said, giving a sideways glare to Norma. "Privately."

"I'll get out of your way." Norma said, starting to walk off when Alex pulled her back to where she had been standing.

"No, you can stay." Alex said, looking back at his wife. "You can leave. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Why do you always have to be like this?" Jennifer asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Why do I have to be like this?" Alex said, raising his voice.

Norma stood between them frozen, feeling like the filling in an awkward sandwich. "Okay, I know you said I could stay, but I gotta get to the library before they close anyways. So I'm just gonna scoot past you here." She said, slipping past his wife and breaking away into freedom.

Alex looked past her as Norma left, feeling bad for scaring her off while they had been having a good time. He shook his head and looked back at his wife. "What do you want?"

"Can I at least come inside?" Jennifer asked then he held up his hand, gesturing for her to enter the house. "Thank you." She said, walking inside while he shut the door behind her. "Wow, this place looks exactly the same."

"How about you cut the small talk and tell me what you are really doing here."

"Not even a hello?"

"Jennifer." He warned.

"Fine. You want to know why I'm here?" She said, switching to a serious tone. "You just left. In the middle of the night you packed your bags and you left. What did you expect me to do?"

"Move on, I doubt you'd have any problem with that."

"Come on Alex, don't be like this."

"Why not? You don't think I deserve to be pissed off right now?"

"You can be as mad as you want to be, but I am still your wife and you have to at least talk to me."

"We already talked, and I told you everything I needed to say."

"No I talked, you yelled. That is not the way you have a conversation. I told you I wanted to work things out, I said we could start counseling or take a trip or anything that could fix us but you wouldn't hear it. You ran away at the first sign of trouble, then to top it off you don't even have the guts to give me divorce papers in person, you have someone I don't even know drop them off."

"I didn't want to fix things, I want it to be over. I want there to be a day where I don't have to see you, or think about you, or worry about what you could be doing. I just want you out of my life."

"You can't decide it's over, I have a say in this too. You have always done this. You make up your own mind and screw the rest of us, who cares what we think."

Alex stepped closer to her, talking in almost a whisper. "There is no one else around, let's stop pretending I'm the reason this marriage fell apart."

"I made a mistake, and if you would have let me explain you'd know that. But it doesn't erase the fact that we made promises to each other. Our marriage has to mean enough to you to at least try."

"You wanna talk to me about promises? What about our promise to remain faithful to each other, huh? Because that one sure as hell didn't matter when you fucked another guy." He yelled, his words looking like a sharp stab in the gut to her.

Alex didn't care that it was his house they were standing in or that he could have forced her to leave. He just stormed out the front door and slammed it behind him, leaving her inside. Once he got outside he took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together before he broke everything in his sight. He sat down on the front steps, shoving his face into his palms.

"Alex, you alright?"

Alex looked up and saw Norma standing in front of him. "I ah- I thought you were going to the library."

"I was. Then I got a couple blocks down when I realized I didn't have my library card, or my shoes." Norma said then he looked down at her bare feet, letting out a soft chuckle. She smiled at him then walked over and sat beside him on the stairs. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding."

"From your wife?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't look all that scary."

"Well wait till sundown, that's when the fangs come out."

Norma smiled then looked over at him. "What is she doing here?"

"The other day I had divorce papers sent to her. I didn't actually tell her about them though."

"Why did she come then, didn't she want a divorce?"

"No." Alex said, shaking his head. "She wanted to keep trying. I'm the one who gave up."

"You must have had a good reason then." Norma said, putting a hand on his back. Alex went to speak when the front door opened up, making them both turn their heads.

Jennifer looked them over, her tearful eyes dropping to where Norma's hand was resting on her husband. "Sorry to interrupt, I was going to go for a walk." She said, hurrying past them with a sniffle.

"Jenny." Alex said, hopping up to chase after her and leaving Norma alone on the steps. "Wait up." He said, finally catching up to her near the neighbors house.

"Leave me alone Alex." She said, continuing to walk forward without looking back at him.

"Just stop." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder which she promptly shoved away. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Why?" She said, turning back to him. "Because I see why you are so against trying to make things work with me. You already moved onto someone new."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cute little blonde, blue eyes. You really hit the jackpot there, didn't you?"

"You mean Norma? We're not together." Alex said, noticing she still wasn't fully believing him. "She's a kid that was already staying with my dad when I got here."

"What is going on then? Why are you even here living with your father? You told me you were never going to talk to him again."

"I didn't have a choice, I had nowhere else to go."

"You could have stayed at home."

"That place is not a home, not anymore."

Jennifer paused, thinking for a moment before she started crying. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She said, pulling him into a hug.

Alex stood with his hands by his sides. He started to lift an arm up then stopped himself, knowing he couldn't comfort her after everything. "I know." He said simply.

"I should not have come here, it was a stupid idea. When I heard your voice over the phone yesterday I shouldn't have hung up, I could have just talked to you and then I wouldn't have wasted a trip." Jennifer said, pulling away from him. "I'll just- I'll leave town first thing in the morning." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Jennifer." He said, making her stop and turn back to him. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I rented a car. The front seats go most of the way back."

"It's dropping under fifty degrees tonight."

"I'll be fine."

"You wear a jacket in the dead of summer, you are going to freeze."

"I don't have any other options right now, I used the last of my money to come here."

Alex exhaled, looking back at the house. "My dad doesn't have any more spare rooms, but he never uses his office anymore."

"Are you asking me to stay at your dad's place with you?"

"You won't be with me, this isn't going to be like last time."

"Okay." She said, following him back to the house.

When they got back inside Alex nodded up the stairs. "You remember what room it is?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, I'll keep to myself while I'm here." She said, walking upstairs and leaving him in the foyer.

Alex watched her and thought to himself about how big of a mistake he was probably making. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard noises out in the kitchen, remembering that him and Norma were making dinner. He walked out into the kitchen and looked at her rolling out the dough on the counter. "I'm sorry for the spontaneous break in our economics cooking lesson."

"That's alright, no big deal." Norma said, not looking back at him.

"Jennifer didn't have anywhere to go so she's going to stay in my dad's office tonight, she's leaving tomorrow."

"Okay."

"That's okay with you, right?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not my house."

"It matters." Alex said, walking over beside her as she kept her eyes on what she was doing. "I don't want you do be uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Because, she's someone you don't know staying here."

"I didn't know you two weeks ago, or your dad a few months before that. I think I can handle her."

"Alright, just so you're fine with it." Alex said and Norma nodded. "So before, out on the step I was about to tell you-" He started saying then she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Alex. I don't need to hear your business anymore than you need to hear mine. Remember we aren't trying to fix each other here."

"Okay." Alex said, a little surprised in her change of mood. "So I guess we should get back to it then?"

"Fillings over there." She said, nodding toward the bowl. "Don't get anymore gravy on my book."

Alex walked over to where Norma had been set up then looked over at her. "Hey Norma?"

"Yeah?" She said, looking over at him.

"You smashed a pea in your textbook." He said, holding up the green mush.

Norma glanced at it and laughed. "Okay, next time we will skip the multitasking."

After dinner was all finished and they were done eating Alex went upstairs to his room for the night, not wanting to do much of anything. Norma had offered to clean up and was working on dishes when she thought she heard someone behind her, looking back to see Jennifer standing outside the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Norma said, jumping when she saw her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jennifer said, walking into the room.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just used to hearing Alex and David walk around, you're so quiet."

"I know what you mean. They thud around like elephants that just escaped from the zoo." She said, smiling at Norma. "I didn't realize anyone was still down here. I heard doors closing upstairs and figured I was clear to head down here and look for something to eat."

"That was Alex, he went to bed already."

"He would never sleep this early, it's just his way of avoiding me." She said then looked at Norma. "Sorry. I do this annoying thing where I say my thoughts out loud."

"Don't worry about it, I do the same thing sometimes."

"So how long have you been living here?"

"I got here in early June, so a little over three months."

"David got you in the guest room?"

"Yeah, it's the one across from Alex's room."

"Oh I know, I was here once before."

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Norma said, silently cursing herself for getting so flustered around this woman.

"And how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Seventeen."

"Ah senior year, that's a tough one."

"It hasn't been too bad. I'm having a little trouble with my school work, but Alex is helping me." '_Geez, stop bringing up Alex'_ Norma thought to herself after speaking.

"That's nice of him. The guys haven't been giving you a hard time?"

"Not always." Norma said with a chuckle. "David's never here much, but when he is he always asks me about how things are going."

"You spend a lot of time with Alex then?"

"Some. I've been teaching him how to cook in exchange for the homework help."

"Alex cooking? That's a sight to see."

"So far he's got chopping and mixing down, we're still working on dough making." Norma said, smiling at the thought of him earlier with it all stuck to his hands.

"If you're hanging out I suppose he's told you some bad things about me."

"No, he hasn't."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not. The only thing he said is that you wanted to try to make things work and he gave up. Nothing bad about you."

"Oh, I had just assumed he had told you stuff." Jennifer said, feeling odd for even bringing it up. "Well I guess I should make some food and get out of your hair."

"I'm going upstairs anyways, gotta finish up some more homework." Norma said, picking up her textbook and putting it back into her backpack. "There is leftover turkey pot pie in the fridge if you're interested, feel free to take as much as you want."

"Thank you." Jennifer said then Norma flung her backpack over her shoulder and left the room.

Early in the morning just before the sun had started to rise Alex woke up, feeling the weight of someone sitting on the side of his bed. In his half asleep state he didn't think much of it until he felt fingertips tracing his bare back, looking up to see who it was.

"Jennifer." He said, moving away from her and covering himself up with his blanket like she had never seen him shirtless before. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because I needed to talk to you." She said then Alex looked over at the clock that read a little before five.

"It's five in the morning, you couldn't have waited till I was actually awake."

"You were always at your calmest state when you had just woken up."

"Trust me, I'm far from calm right now."

"If that were true you would have already told me to leave your room."

Alex looked up at her, knowing she was right about that. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I was lonely."

"Then go back to bed, you won't feel that way if you're sleeping."

"I don't mean right now." Jennifer said then it hit him what she meant. "I was all alone, you were never there."

"I was in the Marines, sorry I couldn't make it home to dinner every night while I was out fighting for this country."

"I don't mean that you were always gone, I mean that even when you were around you were never really there. I was having a really hard time. I had never been away from my family before and I thought when I moved out to California with you at least I'd still have my brother. And after we lost him and you lost your mom something just shifted with us, I needed you more than anything and you changed. You closed off this huge part of yourself and no matter what I did you wouldn't let me back in. I kept hoping you'd be the man I knew before we got married, and then one day I stopped hoping. And I know what I did was stupid, but I thought it was the only way for me to let go of you. Obviously it didn't work because being here and seeing you again just keeps reminding me of why I fell in love with you." Jennifer said, looking him straight in the eyes as she reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't." He warned, hurt in his voice.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." She said, leaning in.

Alex closed his eyes as he felt her lips touch his, allowing himself to kiss her back. When she started to run her hand down his side he grabbed it and pulled away. "Stop."

"Alex-"

"I know you're sorry, and I accept that. But I can not forgive it. Whatever you are feeling is not mutual, and you being here has made that clear to me."

Jennifer stood up, trying to hold back from crying. "I'll sign the divorce papers before I leave later." She said, leaving the room quickly. She opened his door and almost ran into Norma as she was walking back to her room from the bathroom, giving her a quiet apology before walking back to the office.

Norma stood in the hallway, shocked that the room she had been leaving was Alex's. She took a few steps forward and peeked inside his room. He was laying on his back, both hands up on his face. He was pretty well covered but she could tell he wasn't fully dressed, if at all, she wasn't sure. She exhaled lightly then walked back to her room and got back in bed, not like she was getting any more sleep now though.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You all continue to blow me away with how much you put into your feedback, and I promise you long detailed reviews are NEVER annoying so please don't think that ever. The feedback from my last story shaped this one so much. Knowing what everyone likes makes it easier for me to decide what/what not to put into anything I made or will make in the future. And this is a terrible side note because I'm talking about how lovely you all have been, but the updates are probably gonna be slower for awhile. I like to stay at least ten chapters ahead in my writing so we don't wind up with huge gaps between chapters if I get in one of my ruts where I'm not writing, like the one I'm currently in that has already been going on for like a month. And although I do still have those other ten written and all the other chapters outlined my anxiety starts kicking in and I start thinking about how if I post them too fast I might not have the time or motivation to catch back up by the time I run out and then my mind just spirals on after that. So now that I have rambled far more than I needed to I'll stop. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Norma went downstairs right before she had to leave for school, sneaking into the kitchen to grab a pack of poptarts to eat on the walk there. She was glad she hadn't run into Alex or Jennifer before she was able to get out of the house. But then again she doubted they were awake yet. They were already up together early that morning, and she was sure they were tired now.

The school morning went slowly and she couldn't seem to focus much on her classes, happy when lunch time had finally rolled around and the only thing she had to think about was whether to get the chicken nuggets or the fish sticks.

"Ah, I see you went with the nuggets today." Elizabeth said, sitting down next to her at the lunch table with her tray.

"The fish line was three times longer. I don't know what it is with this town and their obsession with seafood."

"I've been here forever and I still don't understand it."

"Yet you still got the fish." Norma said, looking at her platter.

"I got here early while the line was still pretty short, I wasn't gonna pass them up when I finally got the chance." Elizabeth said, taking a bite of one. She watched after as Norma played with her food, acting as though she didn't care to eat it. "You wanna go halfsies?" She asked, holding up her basket of food.

"No, I'm good. Thank you though." Norma said, going back to playing with her lunch.

Elizabeth watched her closely, noticing something off with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said defensively.

"Come on, I can tell when something is going on with my best friend."

"It's stupid, it doesn't mean anything."

"If it is bothering you then it means something, you can tell me."

Norma took a breath then looked over at her. "Yesterday after school I was hanging out with Alex. We were talking and actually having a really good time for once. He was helping me with my homework, and we were cooking dinner together. And then I thought for a moment that maybe there was something there."

"What do you mean, there?" Elizabeth asked then watched Norma's expression as she didn't answer. "Oh, that kind of something." She said with a smile. "Well what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that his wife showed up."

"Ohhh." She said, feeling the pain of it herself. "Wait, you guys didn't act on that something and she caught you?"

"No!" Norma said offensively. "How quickly do you think I move?"

"I don't know, you hated the guy up till now so your mind isn't the most consistent thing to follow."

"It didn't go anywhere. I thought maybe he felt the same way, but I know now it was all in my head."

"Did he say he didn't feel the same way?"

"He didn't have to. It was pretty obvious after I saw his supposed soon to be ex wife sneaking out of his room early this morning."

"Ouch, that's usually a clear sign."

"I was dumb to think he could actually like me. He can barely stand me most the time and I'm practically a kid to him."

"Just because he hooked up with his wife doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

"If he does like me that's a really weird way of showing it."

"He's a guy. It wasn't like he was going to turn down the opportunity for sex."

"If he felt that strongly about not wanting to make things work with her he wouldn't have done that, which means he must have decided to try again."

"I'm sorry Norma, boys suck."

"It's no big deal." Norma said with a shrug. "Besides could you actually picture me and Alex together? It would be a train wreck." She said, laughing to herself at the idea of it.

When Norma got home from school she walked up the sidewalk, surprised she hadn't seen Jennifer's car parked out front. She figured her and Alex must have went out for a date night or something. She got to the front door, unlocking it and going inside. After she got her shoes and backpack off she walked into the kitchen to get a snack, not having eaten much of her lunch. When she got into the kitchen she saw Alex sitting at the table, drinking a beer as he read through a small stack of papers.

"Hey." He said, looking up at her. "How was school?"

"It was fine." She said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a string cheese and a pack of grapes.

"How'd you do on that economics homework?"

"I got an A." She said as she pulled the grapes off their stems and tossed them into a bowl.

"That's amazing." Alex said, smiling at her while her expression remained the same. "What, the second A isn't as good as the first?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's good. I'm just really tired."

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really." She said, rinsing off the fruit she had picked.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Alex didn't really believe her, but he could tell whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it so he stopped trying to pry. "I'm pretty exhausted myself."

"I bet." She said under her breath, too quiet for him to hear her.

"Maybe tonight we could order a pizza, kick back on the couch, and watch some movies. That's what weekends are for, right?"

"Don't you have plans with Jennifer tonight?"

"No." Alex said, looking at her oddly. "She left town this morning."

"Why would she leave?" Norma asked, finally intrigued by what he was saying.

"Why wouldn't she? I told you she was only staying the night."

"I thought maybe you two would have decided to work things out instead."

"If it was up to her we would have. We talked early this morning, well technically she woke me up and did most of the talking herself. She said everything she had been wanting to tell me and I still felt the same, I didn't want to try anymore. So she signed our divorce papers and left before I even woke back up." Alex said, showing her one of the papers with her signature.

Norma walked over and set her food on the table, sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said with a half smile. "I'm glad it's over."

Norma smiled back at him. "So, a movie?"

"I'll start getting it ready." Alex said, standing up and walking out of the room.

A while later Norma walked out into the living room, arms full of movie treats. "Popcorn is popped, soda's are nice and cold." Norma said, setting everything down on the coffee table. "How's the electronics set up going?"

Alex stood up off his knees, wiping his clothes. "Judging by the amount of dust inside the VCR I'm gonna say I was probably the last person to use the thing."

"That isn't too bad, you were here less than a year ago."

"I've had my own television in my room since I was sixteen, I never used this one after I got that."

"Oh." Norma said, scrunching up her face in disgust. "Yeah that thing needed a good cleaning then." She said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Since my dad never made it home for movie night the only tapes we own are either mine, or my moms. You got your choice between action films, or sappy romantic flicks."

"I'm gonna have to side with your mom and say a sappy romantic flick."

"What are you talking about? My mom was in to action movies." Alex joked, making her smile. He went over to the container of them he had pulled out from the hallway closet and looked through it. "We got just about every eighties rom-com movie in existence."

"Do you have 'When Harry met Sally', that was always my favorite eighties movie."

"Yes, but we're not watching it."

"Why not?" Norma asked, almost in a whine.

"Because I'm not watching a movie where Meg Ryan mimics faking an orgasm while I'm sitting next to a teenage girl."

"Oh come on, I'm going to need to know how to do it in case I wind up in bed with you one day." Norma joked, smiling as she waited to see him tense up.

Alex looked back at her and smirked. "Trust me, you wouldn't need to fake it." He said, making her jaw drop.

"Ah, you're worried about watching a movie scene next to me but you can say that?"

"Well I can't have you misrepresenting me. I like to be known as a giver."

"Yet all you are known for is being a smart ass."

"Technically a jackass, but you were close." Alex said, going back to browsing movies when the doorbell rang.

"Another one of your wives?" Norma said, glancing over at the door. "I didn't realize you went by the old Mormon lifestyle."

"That joke would have been funnier if you didn't call the pizza place right in front of me, and then tell me how long till they were going to be here." Alex said as he stood up and started walking toward the door.

Norma got up while he was gone and went over to the bin, looking through the movies and grabbing out one. After she had it in the machine she sat down on the couch as Alex walked back into the room with the pizza. "I put in a movie so you couldn't censor me again."

Alex set the pizza on the table and sat down, looking over at the screen. "It's 'When Harry met Sally', isn't it?"

"Nope, 'Risky Business'."

"Oh god." Alex said, wincing.

"It's alright, Rebecca De Mornay can't fake an orgasm as good as Meg."

"I changed my mind, we can watch the other one."

"Don't get your heart rate going, I put in 'Running on Empty'."

"Alright, that I can deal with." Alex said, opening up the pizza.

A while into the movie after they had taken out the whole medium pizza they both settled back onto the couch, sharing the bowl of popcorn Norma had made.

"You know what makes this movie so great?" Norma asked.

"River Phoenix's luscious hair?" Alex joked.

Norma laughed. "Well aside from that."

"What then?" Alex asked, glancing over at her.

"They aren't just some cookie cutter family like in most movies. They have this crappy past and they are constantly on the run. It isn't all fairy tales."

"They're still lucky."

"How so?" Norma asked, looking over at him.

"Even in complete chaos they are together, and they take care of each other. The idea of being a loving family on the run doesn't seem as bad as sharing a house with people who couldn't care less about you."

"What are you talking about? Your dad cares a lot about you."

"You should take those off while you're inside." Alex said, nodding toward her face.

"Take what off?" Norma asked, confused.

"Those rose colored glasses, they are really clouding your perception."

"Funny." Norma said, watching him as he sat quietly. "You really don't want to tell me why you and David are always at each other's throats?"

"That's a whole lifetime of stories."

"Well when ever you decide you want to share them I'll be here, ready to listen." Norma said with a smile.

"Thank you." Alex said, grateful she wasn't pushing him into telling her.

"No problem." Norma said then set the bowl of popcorn on the table and laid back on the couch, setting her feet on Alex's legs.

Alex looked down at her feet then back at her. "Do I look like an ottoman to you?"

"Kinda, if I squint my eyes." She said, squinting at him.

"Try not to get too cozy, I'm not carrying you upstairs if you pass out."

"I'm not going to pass out." Norma said, reassuring him.

About an hour later the movie was over. Alex turned it off before the credits started so the loud music wouldn't wake Norma up, setting the remote back on the table quietly. He glanced over at her, she was hugging one of the couch pillows and had her head propped on another. He gently grabbed her feet off his lap and held them up enough for him to stand up, laying them on the couch afterwards. He walked over to the recliner and grabbed off a blanket, unfolding it then laying it across her.

"Night Norma." He whispered, leaving the room and walking upstairs.

Norma opened her eyes and looked over at where he had just been, smiling to herself as she curled up better in the blanket and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I wanted to throw this on here quick since I'll be going out of town the next couple weeks for the holiday and there isn't any wifi at my cabin. On the downside that means I probably won't be updating this again till I get back unless I wanna use my data to proofread and post it. Upside is there is no internet to distract me from writing so hopefully I'll get a lot more done. Okay, about this chapter.. It is very short, and ends pretty randomly. It became one of those things where I had the main ideas for the chapter, but I got too lazy to add any filler to it. Anyways, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Norma and Alex had fallen into a nice little groove, it was crazy to say but they had actually become good friends. On the days neither of them were out with their friends they would come home from school and work then spend the rest of the day together. It wasn't just cooking and homework anymore. They would talk, play card games together, or watch movies. Alex was still insistent on her not doing any of his housework, but she did manage to sneak a few loads of his laundry in every now and then, much to his displeasure.

"The hail wake you up too?" Norma asked Alex as he walked into the kitchen, joining her and David at the kitchen table.

"Yes." Alex said, sitting back in his chair. "It's like someone's chucking a thousand little rocks at my window all at once, and constantly." He said in annoyance.

"Hey just be happy you don't really get thunderstorms here. Back in Ohio we got them like crazy in the summer months, and statistically more people died from the winds and lightning than from tornadoes."

"I'm sure we have beat record deaths too with all the idiots out there who can't handle driving in storms and end up putting their car in a ditch."

"Oh." Norma said, looking at David. "Should I be worried that you are driving me to school?"

"Forty-four years here without any accidents, you're in good hands."

"How are you going to pick her up, don't you have that meeting today?" Alex asked.

"I told him I'd brave the way home." Norma said. "It's after school anyways so I don't have to worry about sitting through class with sopping wet clothes and disastrous hair."

"You don't have to walk home in the rain, I can pick you up."

"You got your car all finished?"

"Yeah, last night. Turns out I didn't need a new alternator like I thought I would, it started up just fine."

"Aren't you busy with your own stuff though?"

"I get off work at three, and your school is basically on the way home anyways."

"If you really don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Thank you." Norma said, smiling at him as she stood up. "I should get ready for school." She said then looked over at the coffee pot. "Oh, it looks like the coffee is done. Did either of you want a cup."

"I'm good with my leftovers." David said, holding up his cup of warmed up coffee from the day before.

"I can get my own." Alex said, ready to stand up.

"Nonsense, I'm already up." Norma said, going into the cupboard and grabbing out a mug. She filled it to the rim then walked over and set it in front of Alex, the both of them smiling at each other.

"Thank you." Alex said to her before she left the room.

"That was very kind of you to offer her a ride home." David said, looking over at his son.

"It's no big deal."

"Don't think I haven't noticed the two of you getting closer." David said, making Alex tense up. "I like that you are developing a good friendship with her. It was a little surprising to me you were able to do it."

"You think it's that hard for me to make friends with someone?"

"I'm not saying you don't know how to be friendly with people, the situation with her is different. She is another kid I brought in and have been looking after, you are an only child and sometimes that causes problems."

"Well I'm in my twenties, not eight years old so the whole jealousy factor doesn't really play here. And it's not like I'm not already used to being second favorite to your job."

"Alex." His father said, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Why does it always have to come to this?"

"You brought it here."

"I did not, I was trying to thank you."

"Then say that. Don't bring up how it shocked you that I could make friends with someone, like I was a child who couldn't handle my dad hanging around with another kid."

"Okay." David said with a nod. "Thank you for looking after Norma. She always needed a big brother figure, I'm glad she has you now."

"No problem." Alex said, grimacing a little at being referred to as a brother to her.

That afternoon Alex got out of his car and propped up against the hood while he waited for Norma to get out of school. The rain was taking its first break off and with the grey clouds rolling in he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. The bell must have gone off before he pulled up because the front of the school and the parking lot were already littered with students. Alex had never been so happy that he was out of high school as he watched them running around and pulling their cars out far too fast, horns honking every minute. He exhaled and looked at his watch, wondering what was taking her so long.

"Alex Romero, as I live and breathe." A voice from beside him said, getting his attention.

"Rebecca." He said, looking over at the red head.

"Well that is no way to greet someone after three years. I don't even get a hug?"

"I'm all sweaty from work."

"I don't mind." She said, smiling at him.

"Maybe another time."

Rebecca laughed lightly and looked him over. "Man the Marines really did you good. Although you were already the hottest high school boy, you really didn't want to give the other guys a chance coming back with those muscles." She said, waiting for him to say something back. "Are you going to tell me I look good?"

"Yeah Rebecca, you look good." He said dryly.

"Wow Alex, you might want to tone down some of that charm." She joked.

"We've been down this road before, you know my answer."

"Well I thought with my eighteenth birthday coming up next month that you might have changed your mind. Maybe you could stop by and give me a present."

"I'll pass."

"Three years later and you are still exactly the same. Aren't you ever going to let yourself be happy?" Rebecca said and Alex didn't even hear her as he stood up straight, his attention going to Norma as she walked out onto the front steps of the school with a boy walking right beside her. She followed his glare over and saw what he was staring at. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?" Alex asked, not looking away from Norma.

"Doesn't seem like age is an issue with your dads stray pet."

Alex glanced over at her but only for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"You're into her, she's only seventeen." She said, gesturing toward Norma.

"I'm not into Norma."

"Yeah right, that's why you got all tense when you saw her walk out with mister handsome over there."

"You think I'm jealous of Bob? When I was in little league with him he was the kid in the dugout who couldn't keep his finger out of his nose."

"He's not that nerdy little boy anymore. His family is filthy rich now, and I'm sure by the end of the school year he will have been with half the girls in our grade."

"Surely you will be apart of that."

"I already have been, twice." She said with a smirk. "He told me I was the best yet."

"And you think he hasn't said that to every other girl he's been with?"

"I'm sure he has, but I know he meant it with me." She said while Alex watched as Norma broke away from Bob and started walking toward them.

When Norma got near them her expression dropped as she noticed Rebecca standing far too close to Alex. She walked straight up to him, only looking his way. "You ready to go?"

"I don't get a hello?" Rebecca asked, giving her a fake smile.

"Hello Rebecca." Norma said, looking at her for a quick second before going right back to Alex. "You ready?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Alex said, turning and walking toward the driver side door. Normally he would have done the gentlemanly thing and opened Norma's door for her, but he wasn't about to give Rebecca more ammo.

"Give me a call if you want to find out whether he was telling the truth or not, I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Rebecca called out to Alex and he ignored her comment, getting inside the car.

After they took off and started heading home Alex looked over at Norma, noticing she looked upset about something. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" Norma said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Because you haven't said a word to me since we got in the car."

"I don't like chit chatting after I get off school, this is usually when I'm walking home."

"Okay." Alex said, keeping quiet.

"You know Rebecca Hamilton?" Norma said, breaking the silence after a minute.

"Kinda. She always showed up at all the high school parties back when I went."

"You guys just let a middle schooler show up to your parties?"

"They were never my parties. I only ever went to get out of the house, not because I actually wanted to be there. The other guys would let her in because she was an early bloomer and experienced."

"That's sick." Norma said, grimacing at the thought.

"Well high school boys are pigs." Alex said, glancing over at her a second then back at the road. "Speaking of which, I saw you walking around with Bob Paris. I'd watch out for him."

"You don't think I can handle myself?"

"I'm sure you can, but I still don't trust him. I don't even understand why you would want to be friends with him, he doesn't really seem like the type of person you would hang out with."

"Well maybe I should let you pick my choice of friends. I mean you got a great track record with your ex wife who you drove off, and the middle school tramp."

"Rebecca is not my friend, she flirted with me constantly and I ignored it. Before you walked up she was already trying it again and I shut it down." Alex said, pausing a moment before quietly saying the rest. "And I didn't drive off my wife, she cheated on me."

Norma turned to him wide eyed, wondering if she had heard him correctly. "Did you say, she cheated?" She asked and he nodded yes. "Why did you lie and tell me you caused the divorce?"

"I thought about telling you, but you told me you didn't care about my business. And I lied in the first place because it's embarrassing. Would you want to tell someone that you were so desperate not to be alone that you stayed with someone you knew was the wrong person and then they went off and screwed someone else, because you apparently weren't enough for them?"

"No, I guess not. " Norma said, glancing over at him awkwardly. She stayed quiet a few more moments before she spoke again. "Bob isn't my friend, he's my assigned partner for a project we are doing in economics class. And trust me, I already know he's a douche." She said and Alex smiled to himself. "I'm sorry Jennifer cheated on you."

"It's okay, we never would've worked out anyways."

"Still, she's an idiot to cheat on a guy like you." Norma said then Alex looked over and stared at her a moment, turning back to look at the road as he held back a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This note is gonna be quick because I'm typing it on my phone, but thank you for the lovely feedback on my last chapter! I know it's taking longer to post, but I'm happy to say I caved and got unlimited data on my phone so I can (hopefully) update more whenever I'm out of town. So let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Throughout the rest of the week no matter what the weather had been like Alex would pick Norma up at school, making it a new part of their routine. Norma had to say she didn't mind it, it was a whole lot less tiring after a long day in class. And Alex was fine with doing it since it was on his way home from work anyways.

Norma walked up to the car with Elizabeth, smiling at Alex who was waiting for her outside. "You know you should probably wait in the car when you get here." She said, looking around at the girls who would pass by smiling at him. "I think you are kick starting the freshman girls into their last stage of puberty."

"Or I could just come in a mask next time, with Halloween coming up soon I'm sure I could find one that would work." Alex joked.

Norma smiled then looked over at Elizabeth. "This is my friend Lizzy."

"Ah yeah, we took the bus together one year."

"Oh you remember, I'm flattered." Elizabeth joked.

"How could I forget? You're the girl who broke her ankle jumping out of the back of the bus in our fire drill."

"What?" Norma said with a laugh, looking over at her friend.

"Oh god, I must have blocked that out."

"I can see why you two are friends. I offered to help you to the nurses office and you yelled at me and told me you could walk there yourself."

"And then I fell-"

"-Fell again on the walk there." Alex finished, a fake smug look on his face.

"I was in pain, I'm usually not that rude to people who try to help me."

"I figured as much."

"Well we were actually going to ask you if it would be alright for Lizzy to ride home with us?" Norma asked. "I forgot we made plans to go to the diner today so we're gonna walk there from the house instead."

"We're a lot closer to the diner now then it is from the house." Alex said.

"Yeah, but you already drove over here and waited. I didn't want to just bail on you."

"It's fine Norma, I can even drive you guys to the diner on my way home."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"If you are driving there why don't you just join us." Elizabeth said.

"You two already had plans, I don't wanna get in the way." Alex said.

"We're only going to eat burgers and drink our weight in milkshakes, you won't be getting in the way of anything."

"She's not kidding, that's all we're going for." Norma said. "Come on, you might even have fun."

"Okay, I'll come." Alex said then the three of them got into his car and drove to the local diner.

When they got inside they found a nice booth in the corner of the diner, the girls taking a seat on one side and Alex sitting across from Norma on the other. A waitress quickly found her way over to their table, pulling out a pen and pad.

"Can I get you started on anything?" She asked, pen poised.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, pointing between her and Norma. "We're gonna do the burger combo."

"Soda or milkshake for the drink?"

"Milkshakes, both strawberry."

"And you sir?" She asked, turning to Alex.

"I'll have the same, chocolate shake though."

The waitress wrote out their order then gave them a smile. "Alright, coming right up." She said, walking off.

"I had you pegged more as someone who orders a water." Norma said, looking over at Alex.

"Normally I would." Alex said while he took off his coat, putting it beside him on the booth seat. "But you said we were coming here for shakes, I had to do it right."

"Well if you are going to keep driving me home I'll have to cut the shakes out myself or I won't be able to fit in the passenger seat."

"If it comes to that I'll just buy some tie downs, you could ride home on the roof."

"That actually sounds like fun." Elizabeth added.

"It's settled then. We'll stop at the store after we eat and get ropes, you can both go up there."

"I think I'll stick to the inside of the car." Norma said with a chuckle. "Less bugs in the teeth that way."

"Oh, you're no fun." Elizabeth said nudging her friend playfully.

"Probably a good thing anyways. I just finished fixing the whole car, I really don't want to sink more money in it to fix a dented roof." Alex said.

"You fixed it yourself?"

"Yeah, mister fix it over here has been working on the thing for nearly a month now." Norma told her.

"I could have done it faster but I had to keep waiting for my next paycheck to buy more parts." Alex said.

"Where do you work?" Elizabeth asked.

"My buddy got me a job at his uncle's store. They sell fishing, hunting and camping supplies. I mostly do the stocking and inventory, dealing with customers is not my strong suit."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to actually interact with people." Norma joked, making him smile at her.

Their food came not long after and they talked more as they ate. Going over subjects like school, Alex's time in the marines, and him and Norma's home life together. They kept everything very light, most times making playful jokes with each other or sharing funny stories.

"So Alex." Elizabeth said. "Being the sheriff's son you must have to keep a lot of town secrets."

"Yeah." Alex said with a nod, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Can you give up any?"

"Hhm." Alex said, thinking a moment. "I got one from the home robberies of '84."

"I remember those, they were awful." Elizabeth said, turning to Norma to explain. "That summer alone we had fourteen different house robberies. Someone would sneak into the houses undetected and take only a few items, no real patterns to what they were stealing. And the crazy thing is they never caught who was doing them either."

"Technically they did catch the culprit."

Elizabeth looked at Alex, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"A rookie cop made the bust. He was out at one on the houses that had just been broken into on a rainy day just like this. He noticed some dried mud on the cement in the basement, going outside to where it could have came from. In the yard there were prints that led all the to the fields behind the home, he followed them till he found the one behind all the crimes. A stray dog."

"What?" Both girls said in unison.

"It turned out the dog had been sneaking into people's crawl spaces and grabbing whatever it could fit in it's mouth then going off to bury them."

"That is hilarious." Elizabeth said, her and Norma both laughing. "Why wouldn't they want to share that story?"

"My dad didn't want to admit to the town that he had been outsmarted by a schnauzer."

"I can not believe that. If ten year old me would have known it was just a dog I wouldn't have spent so much time going around the house and making sure everything was locked."

"So what ever happened to the dog?" Norma asked. "I'm assuming since they wanted to keep it quiet he wasn't taken away in two sets of little handcuffs."

"The officer that found him took it in. Not allowing the dog to leave the house without being on a lease of course."

"Wait." Elizabeth said, thinking a moment. "Frankie, officer Nelson's dog?"

"Named after Frank Abagnale."

"I knew I saw that dog take my mom's little garden gnome out of my yard when he went by on a walk. My parents wouldn't believe me when I told them, they thought I broke it and hid it somewhere."

"Feel free to tell them they were wrong, I'll back you up if they still don't believe you."

"Oh, it's alright. I've done enough bad things they didn't catch me for that make up for it." Elizabeth said as the waitress walked back over to their table.

"Here's the check. And I'll clear some of this stuff out of your way." She said, setting down the bill on the table and taking their empty plates with her as she left.

Alex and Norma both reached out to grab the bill and bumped hands, pulling back. "Alex, you don't have to pay." Norma told him. "We invited you."

Alex smiled and grabbed the check. "I wanna. You always pay for the things we eat at home."

"It's not like that's actually my money, it's what your dad gets for taking care of me."

"Still, you do all the shopping and planning for it." He said as he took out his cash and left enough for the bill and a tip.

"Well I know you are both too proud to want to let someone else pay but I'm happy for a free meal." Elizabeth joked. "Thank you Alex."

"No problem." Alex said, standing up. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom quick before we go." He said, walking away from the table.

Elizabeth watched for him to be out of earshot then turned to Norma. "The new and improved Alex Romero."

"What are you talking about?" Norma asked.

"He's like a completely different person than he was when we went to school together. He actually talks and he is super nice, not to mention how much hotter he's gotten."

"You think he's hot?" Norma asked with a look of concern, her tone sounding worried.

"Don't give me that look, you know I'm not going for him. I already got my heart set on Rick, and even if I didn't I would never do that to you."

"What do you mean, do that to me?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Come on Norma, you are totally smitten with him."

"I am not." Norma defended.

"Why are you pretending you aren't? You already admitted it to me once."

"That was a momentary lapse in judgement. And that's when I thought he might be into me, which clearly he isn't."

"It's funny, I never took you for clueless." Elizabeth said, smiling at her.

Norma looked behind them and saw Alex coming back. "Shush now, he's coming back."

"You girls ready to go?" Alex asked, walking up beside them.

"Yeah, we're ready." Norma said, hopping up from the booth.

After they left the diner Alex drove to Elizabeth's house, dropping her off before they headed home. On the ride back Norma looked over from the passenger side and smiled at him, he felt her eyes on him and glanced over.

"What?" Alex asked, looking back at the road.

"Nothing." Norma said with a laugh. "I just thought it was sweet how nice you were to Lizzy."

"Why is everyone so surprised that I can be nice to people?"

"I'm not surprised. I know that behind that cranky exterior is a pretty good guy."

"Now you're the one being sweet." Alex said sarcastically as he turned into their driveway, putting his car in park.

"I'm just saying I like that you get along with her. I've had friends in the past who wouldn't do well with my other friends, and it always caused problems."

"Friends?" Alex said, looking over at her with a smirk. "What makes you think that we're friends?"

"Face it Alex, we're friends now. You're stuck with me."

"I guess there could be worse people to be stuck with."

Norma reached over and playfully shoved his arm. "Thanks for the compliment." She said then they looked over as a car pulled in beside them, noticing the cruiser. "That's weird, David said he wasn't going to be home till late tonight."

Alex turned off his car and got out as his father walked over to him. "Where have you been? I just went driving all over looking for you." David asked.

"I picked Norma and her friend up from school, then we went out to eat at the diner." Alex said, nodding over at Norma as she got next to him. "Why? What's going on?"

"I need you to do something."

"What's that?"

David glanced over at Norma. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll just go inside." She said, walking off and heading into the house.

"Seriously dad, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I need your help."

"Are we finally going to build that treehouse together?"

David ignored his joke and went on. "I need you to deliver a package for me to Tim Martin. You know who that is?"

"Yeah, I went to school with his son Jerry. But why am I doing it, isn't that what the postal service is for?"

"This isn't something I can ship."

Alex glared at him suspiciously. "What is it then?"

"There is a shed about half a mile east of Ladyface, if you go straight through the woods you will come up on a tent."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell it is you are trying to get me to do."

"I wouldn't be asking you to go if I didn't really need your help. It would not look good for me to be seen near there and I don't trust anyone other than you, you're the only one who can handle it." David said, making Alex's expression softened a little. "Please just go and pick up the package then bring it to Tim, I promise I won't ask you to do anything ever again."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you, son." David said, putting a hand on his shoulder a moment.

"Can you not tell Norma about this? I don't want her asking me questions about whatever you're having me do. Maybe say we fought and I went somewhere to cool off."

"I won't tell her." David said then Alex turned around and got back into his car.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to get to Ladyface. Alex had been there before when he was younger, knowing exactly what was being hidden from the rest of the world beyond the fields. He drove the path that only a few knew of that led him right to the shed, pulling up near it and turning off his car. He took a deep breath then got out, walking straight through a wooded area till he came up on the tent. Before he could get all the way over to it he was stopped by the sound of a gun cocking behind him, within seconds the man was in front of him with his pistol pointed toward his head.

Alex looked the man over, he couldn't have been much younger than him. "You know if you don't drop that gun you are going to have a really big problem on your hands." He said, staring at the man.

"From where I'm standing it looks like you're the one with a problem right now." The man said, putting up what Alex had to assume was his tough guy act.

"Put your gun down dumbass, that's Romero's kid." Another man said as he walked out of the tent, coming over to them while the other man let his arm drop. "Sorry, the new kid is trigger happy." He said, looking at the other guy again as he swung his gun back and forth by his side. "Stop swinging that thing around Zane. It's a firearm, not a damn toy."

"Sorry Remo." Zane said with attitude, stopping the movement.

"The package is in the tent. How big is your trunk?" Remo asked.

"I have a Camaro." Alex said.

Zane looked over at Remo and chuckled. "It's a good thing he's short." He joked.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Wait right here." Remo said then they walked to the tent. They came back a few moments later with a man whose arms were tied behind his back and had a cloth bag over his head.

"Who the hell is that?" Alex asked, looking at them in shock.

"He's the package." Zane said, pulling the bag off of the very unhappy looking man. "Enjoy this fresh air while it lasts Trent." He mocked then the man turned his head and spit in his face. Zane lifted up his fist, ready to hit the man when Remo stopped him.

"You know what the boss said, we deliver him unharmed." He said as he added a gag to the mans mouth and put the bag back over his head.

"Are you guys crazy?" Alex asked, looking between the both of them. "Because you must be if you think I am bringing some hostage to your boss."

"You aren't bringing him to our boss. And this man is a traitor."

"I don't care who he is, I'm not doing this." Alex said and started walking away when he spoke again.

"What if I told you this man tried to kill your father?"

Alex stopped, turning back around to them. "What?"

"David found him outside your home in the middle of the night a couple days ago. He was wandering around the house, looking for the best place to leave his pipe bomb. He wasn't smart enough to realize your father wasn't even home yet, had he not pulled up and saw him things would have played out much differently. He didn't care that you were in the house, or the girl that is living with you. He was going to kill you all, you and everyone you have left in this world."

Alex stared at him, thinking about what could have happened. "Hand him over." He said, pulling the man by his arm roughly.

"You know where you're taking him?"

"Yeah." Alex said and without another word he started dragging the man along with him.

Alex drove across town to the warehouse, parking out in the lot. He got out of his car and went around to the back, opening up the trunk. He reached in and grabbed the man out, getting him onto his feet and shutting the trunk. He looked at him a moment then pulled off his bag.

"If you try to spit on me I will hit you before the saliva even leaves your mouth." Alex said before pulling his gag off.

"So, you're Sheriff Romero's boy?" Trent asked as they started walking toward the building, Alex ignoring him. "Ah yeah, you got that quiet thing from him too. He likes using that trick on people. Makes you look scary, right?"

"Stop talking to me."

Trent chuckled. "He sure can talk when he needs to though, can't he? Judging by your reaction when you saw me he had to talk you into even showing up. So what was it, you two have some falling out? I bet it was all his doing."

"Don't you understand the term stop talking?" Alex said, regretting the decision to take off his gag.

"He must have fed you something good to get you to do this. Did he use the whole you are the only person I can trust to do this bit? Make you feel special, maybe like if you did this he might finally see you as something." Trent said with a laugh. "Like that would ever happen."

Alex stopped walking and tossed him to the ground, hitting him as hard as he could in the face several times. "I told you to shut up." He said, shaking off his hand before reaching down and pulling him back up.

The rest of the walk to Tim Martin's office was quiet, aside from a few moans from Trent. Alex walked straight inside and pushed him into one of the chairs.

Tim looked over at the man then back at Alex. "What happened to his face?" He asked.

"He fell." Alex said.

"Alright, we'll go with that."

Alex didn't waste much time sticking around there, heading straight home. He opened the front door quietly, hoping no one would even notice he was there yet. He walked out into the kitchen and went to the freezer, finding a frozen bag of peas and setting them on his sore hand.

"You know if you were going to skip out you could have told me, I would have had you pick up some more milk on your way back." Norma said, walking into the kitchen behind him.

"Sorry." Alex said turning to her.

Norma looked down and noticed his hand. "What happened to you?"

"I had to kick the shit out of somebody."

"You got in a fight?" Norma asked, shocked.

"It was a little more one sided than that."

"Let me see it." Norma said, walking toward him.

"Norma, it's fine."

"If it's fine you won't mind showing it to me."

"Okay." Alex said with an exhale, lifting the bag of vegetables off his hand.

"Oh my god." She said, gently taking it into her hands. There were bruises already formed, and dried blood from his cuts and what she figured was the other person's face. "We have to clean this."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Norma said, letting go of him and heading to the downstairs bathroom to get a first aid kit. "Sit." She said, walking back into the room and setting it on the kitchen table.

"You don't have to-"

Norma cut him off. "Sit." She said then he pulled out a chair and sat down. She sat next to him, pulling her chair close to him and putting a leg on either side of one of his.

"Where's my dad at?" Alex asked while she picked through the kit.

"He went back to work."

"Of course he did." Alex said then Norma took an alcohol wipe to his hand, making him wince.

"Calm down tough guy." Norma said, smiling at him. She wiped away all the blood then grabbed out a wrap, starting to spin it around his hand. "Why did you have to kick the shit out of somebody?"

"I had my reasons." He said as she finished up, clipping the hooks onto his wrap.

"What is it with you?" Norma asked, looking right at him. "One minute your being open and actually talking to me honestly, and the next you are completely closed off again."

Alex looked down at his neatly wrapped hand. "Thank you for helping me." He said then stood up, leaving the room without saying anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: You are all the best! Seriously I love how kind everyone is on here, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And I was going to leave a longer note on this one, but lucky for you guys I am too tired to. So I'll leave it at this, let me know what you think, and enjoy!

It was one of the few warmer weekends in October, the sun was shining and the whole town's energy was at a high. Norma didn't take part in that enjoyment, standing outside and cursing a lawnmower she couldn't get to start up. She could have gave up and went inside, but that wasn't her.

"Are you serious." She said, letting the cord fling back at the mower when it again didn't work.

Alex stepped out onto the front porch, watching her as she kicked at the mower. "What are you doing?" He asked, getting her attention.

"My taxes." Norma said, looking back at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well from here it looks like you just got into a fight with a machine." Alex said, walking over to her.

"I'm trying to mow the lawn." She said, gesturing to the yard. "If we keep waiting for you to do it the grass will be up to our knees."

"You don't have to mow it, I will."

"You've said no to doing it every single time David asked."

"Yeah, but my dad isn't asking me to do it right now." Alex said with a smirk, resting his hand on the handle of it.

"You know it might help mend your relationship with him if you actually tried a little."

"What makes you think I want to mend anything with that man?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Me being here has nothing to do with trying to fix things with my father, we are far past that."

"I don't know what it is with you two, he seems like a good enough guy. I mean look at how much he has helped me."

"You don't know him like I do."

"Or maybe you don't know him like I do, or at least you don't want to know him any other way."

"You think he is nice now but just wait, he will prove you wrong. Think about when we met, what did you think of me?"

"I thought you were an ass, and I couldn't stand you."

"And what do you think now?"

"Well I can stand you now." Norma said with a smirk, making him smile.

"My point is that our opinions of people can change. When you see his true colors you won't be trying to get me and him to be buddies anymore."

"I guess I'll have to wait and see." She said then looked down at the mower. "By the way, I think this thing is broken."

Alex bent down and pulled the cord hard, starting it right up. "Seems fine to me."

"Show off." She said as he reached down and turned it back off. "Hey, why'd you turn it off? I was going to mow."

"You have to pull weeds first, it's easier when they are longer."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said, looking around the yard at all of them. "You wouldn't happen to have garden gloves on you, would you?"

"There's a couple sets in the shed, I'll grab them then we can get started." Alex said, walking off.

Nearly half an hour had passed and they were still pulling up weeds. They had gotten all the ones from the backyard, and from the grass to the left of the driveway. Now working on the right side together.

Alex walked around with a trash bag in hand, looking for more to pull up. He glanced over at Norma, freezing when he saw her bent over, struggling to get the root of one out from the ground. He shook his head, silently cursing himself for looking at her in that way. He walked over beside her and stopped her. "Here, let me try and get it." He said, using his strength to pull the tough weed out.

"Thanks." Norma said, holding open her bag so he could toss it in.

"Looks like we're almost done." Alex said, glancing around at the last patch of them they were standing near.

"Thank god." She said, going back to work. While she was pulling another one Alex yanked one out of the ground next to her, sending some dirt up at her. "Hey, watch it."

Alex looked over at her and chuckled. "That was nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Norma asked, taking the weed she had in her hand and whipping it at him.

"Really?" He asked, looking at his dirty shirt.

"That was nothing." She mocked then watched as he looked at the ground, noticing a big clump of dirt. "No, don't you dare."

Alex smiled slyly then leaned over and picked it up, raising his hand to throw it at her when she started running from him. "Get back here." He called out, chasing her around the yard.

"No." Norma yelled back, looking behind to see how close he was. She turned around too late to notice the hole in the yard, her foot falling into it and making her lose her balance.

Alex got up to her just as she started to fall, her hand grabbing his arm and spinning them on the way down. She landed on his chest with a thud, his back hitting the ground. "Ouch." He moaned.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, trying to take her weight off him some.

"Yeah, minor concussion aside." He said, wincing at the pain. "Thanks for taking me down with you."

"You were the one coming at me." Norma said defensively.

"Because you threw a weed at me."

"Because you shot dirt at me."

"By accident." He said with a laugh. "Okay, truce?"

"Truce." She said as she pretended to get up, then instead she grabbed the clump of dirt and smashed it onto the side of his head.

"Oh, that's it." Alex said, starting to sit up as Norma tried to get off him to run away. He quickly hooked his feet to the backs of her legs and pulled her back, rolling them both over and pinning her underneath him.

"Let me up." Norma said, giggling as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Not until you admit you started it."

"What is this, grade school?"

"It could be, you did just throw dirt at me."

"Oh yeah." She said with a smile, reaching for more dirt.

Alex noticed and grabbed both her hands, holding them down. "Nope, not this time."

Norma tried with all her strength to get her arms back, but he kept a hold of her. "Fine, I give up."

"And?"

Norma exhaled. "And I started it."

"Thank you." Alex said, smiling down at her. She looked up at him and they got stuck in a gaze, their eyes seeming unable to look away from the others. Both of them had forgotten they were laying in the yard, their minds lost in the moment. He leaned his head down, Norma mimicking him and leaning up.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A voice said from beside them, both of them pulling apart and sitting on the grass next to each other.

Norma looked up at Bob, a mocking smile spread across his face. "No, we were just pulling weeds and we fell." She said, standing up and dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Ah ha." Bob said, looking down at an annoyed Alex who was still on the ground. "You gonna stand up there too buddy? Or are you a little weak in the knees right now?" He said then Alex stood up, brushing the dirt out of his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were coming over till three." Norma said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm actually early, I thought your place was further than this."

"That's alright, we were just finishing up." Norma said, looking over at Alex. "It's the last week we have to work on our economics project and we aren't even close to being done yet."

"We'll get it all done in time." Bob said. "Although I hope once the project is over I still get to see you." He said, smiling over at Alex after he spoke.

"Well we still have two classes together so it's pretty likely." Norma said, looking back at Alex again. "You don't mind if we save this for later?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish up in a bit. I'm just gonna come inside a while, I gotta cool off." Alex said.

"I bet you do." Bob said and Alex ignored him.

"Okay, let's go." Norma said then they all walked inside, stopping once they got to the dining room table. "I'm gonna go clean up a bit, I'll be right back." She said, leaving the both of them alone together.

Alex watched him as he hooked his backpack on the back of one of the chairs, pulling out a set of books. "So, you forgot how long it took to get here?"

"Yup." Bob said, looking back at him.

"Funny since you have been to this house more than enough times to know how long it takes to get here."

"But most girls like it when I show up early, then they get more time with me."

"Norma is not most girls, she isn't going to fall for your crap."

"We'll see about that." Bob said with a smirk, sitting down at the table as Norma walked back out.

"Okay, let's get started." Norma said, sitting down across from him with her stuff. She opened up her book then looked up at Alex who was still standing next to them. "You planning to study with us?" She asked, smiling at him.

"No, I'm just going to go finish the yard already. Let me know if you need anything." Alex said, walking away.

An hour later Alex was done pulling the rest of the weeds, and the lawn was finally mowed. He walked in the front door quietly, not wanting Bob to hear him come inside so he could talk to him like a jackass again. He found his way to the kitchen, being in desperate need for water.

Norma glanced up from her book and saw him in front of the fridge, holding the door open as he drank down almost a whole bottle of water. He set the remainder of it on the counter, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and wiping the sweat from his face.

Bob noticed her attention on something and looked behind him, seeing Alex then turning back. "Norma?" He said, getting her to look back at him. "I was asking if you think we did enough for today?"

"Oh sorry." Norma said, her face flushed red. "Yeah, we can be done." She said, closing up her book then glancing at where Alex was no longer standing.

"Before I leave I wanted to ask you something." Bob said after he gathered up his things. "Next weekend I'm having a big party at my house, I thought you might want to come."

"I'm not really one for parties." Norma said, trying to dodge his invite nicely.

"Why not? You don't like to have fun?"

"They aren't always my idea of fun."

"Well you've never been to one of my parties, they say don't knock something till you've tried it."

"I'm not sure I could make it, I might have plans."

"Ah, waiting for Alex to ask you out?"

"What?" Norma asked, shaking her head. "No, why would I be?"

"I've seen girls like you before. They think they have something with an older guy because he's mature and he likes to take care of her. But the truth is he doesn't feel the same way about you, he's a grown man with lots of options for far more experienced women."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Norma said, not knowing Alex had just gotten back downstairs. "Alex is just my friend, there are no real feelings there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We are only friends, nothing more." She said then Alex turned around and went right back upstairs.

"So you can come to my party then?"

"Like I said, I might have plans."

"Okay, well when you change your mind let me know." Bob said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "See you at school." He said before leaving.

Norma rolled her eyes as soon as the front door shut, being glad he was finally out of there. She grabbed her things and brought them back up to her room, putting them away before going to look for Alex. She noticed his bedroom door was shut and knocked lightly on it. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Alex said from inside then she opened the door. He was sitting at his desk, writing something.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Filling out order forms for work."

"Sounds exhilarating." Norma joked, her smile fading when he had no reaction. "He's gone." She stated.

"Good." He replied, without taking his eyes off the sheet of paper.

"You alright?" Norma said, noticing his mood was off.

"I'm fine."

"You seem a little mad." Norma said, walking further into his room. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a little hurt in her voice.

Alex thought about how stupid it was to be angry at her right now, it was her choice to decide who she had feelings for. He turned to her, shaking his head. "No, you didn't do anything. It's just that kid bothers me, he acts like he is above everyone."

Norma chuckled as she sat down on his bed. "I almost felt like telling him to enter his horse in some kind of contest, that thing is mighty tall." She joked.

"We could just wait for a strong gust of wind, knock him right off it."

"That would be quite a fall, do you think he would make it?"

"With any luck, no."

Norma smiled at him. "He tried asking me to one of his parties."

"What did you say?"

"No of course. Like I want to spend anymore time with him than I already have to. Besides I have much better ways to spend my time, like paying you back for making me say I started it."

"You did start it."

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Norma said, smiling. "I'll let you get back to your work." She said as she stood up. "And thank you for helping me today, you make even the dullest jobs fun."

"You're welcome." Alex said, smiling at her as she left the room. He picked his pencil back up, deciding to forget what he had heard and just keep things going on as they had been.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all as always for how sweet you are to me, your feedback makes all the crappy proofreading I have to do worth it. This chapter is pretty short, but if I remember right my next one is a long one and packed with some goods for you guys. And I'm going to try the next few days to write more since I just had company stay with me for a couple of weeks and I had no free time, so now I'm ready to go crazy and get as much done as possible before I get busy again with work in the fall. So please let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Norma wasn't sure what to think now when it came to Alex. The other day when they were doing yard work together she had thought he might have been trying to kiss her. But since then he showed no attempts for it again, and gave no signs that he had even wanted to in the first place. She decided to brush it off as just another thing she would never understand about that man.

"Do you have notes from English today?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down next to Norma at the lunch table with her tray. "Mister Plemons must have been on a caffeine kick during third period, he was talking way too fast."

"Yeah." Norma said as she reached into her binder and pulled out some papers, handing them over to her friend.

"Thank you, you are a savior." She said, pulling out her own notes to fill in the blanks.

"Ladies." Bob said, walking up to their table. "Are we cheating on homework? I'm not here to judge, I just want to know if I could have a copy."

"It's just notes." Norma said plainly.

"Shame." He said, smiling over at her. "Norma, I think I forgot a set of my index cards at your house this weekend."

"I didn't see any."

"Well maybe I could come by today and we could look for them together."

"I'll look when I get home, if they are there I'll bring 'em to you tomorrow."

"Okay." He said with a sigh. "Or you could bring them to me this weekend?"

"I already told you, I'm not sure if I can go."

"When you do decide that you can, here's the address." Bob said, setting a piece of paper next to her. "And it's formal attire. We may only be students but that doesn't mean we can't dress up once in a while, enjoy some grown up things." He said, smirking before he walked away.

"What was all that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just Bob being Bob." Norma said with an eye roll. "I told him several times that I didn't want to come to his stupid party."

"Wait, you mean the party he is throwing this Saturday?"

"I'm guessing so, unless he throws more than one party a weekend. Which actually wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"He throws this huge party every fall, the whole entire grade shows up."

"More of a reason not to go."

"You don't understand, I haven't gotten an invite to one of them in years since I shunned off the brat pack." Elizabeth said, nodding toward the table of girls they both despised.

"Why on earth would you want to go to that thing?"

"Because, Rick goes to them. And people don't walk into that party single without walking back out attached. If I don't go and make my move now then I'm not going to get another chance again."

"Then go over and ask Bob if you can come."

"It's not like that, you don't get to ask to come. You are either asked, or you are brought with someone that is."

Norma looked over at her, shaking her head. "No."

"Norma-"

"I'm not going to some punk kids party just so you can talk to a guy you have had a month to make a move on already."

"I've been too scared to. But there when all the liquor is flowing and the music is blaring I won't feel so on the spot." Elizabeth said, looking over at her with pleading eyes. "Please Norma, I would do it for you."

Norma exhaled. "Fine."

"Thank you!" She said, letting out a shriek of excitement.

"But only if David says it's alright. And I'm not staying there for more than an hour. And I'm not dragging your drunk ass home if things don't go well."

"You are an amazing friend."

"We'll see if you still think that when I leave you there asleep on the bathroom floor."

That evening back at home Norma went downstairs, glad when she saw that David was already back from work. She stepped into the kitchen as he stood in front of the microwave, pulling out the plate of leftovers she had made up for him earlier.

"Hey, you're home early." Norma said as he sat at the table.

"Slow night, we get those every now and then."

"We get Halley's Comet every now and then too." She joked.

"Did you need something?" David asked after he noticed her standing there without saying anything more.

"I was going to ask you in the morning after I buttered you up with fresh coffee and pancakes."

"This meatloaf is having the same effect, how about you ask me now." He said, setting down his fork to listen.

"I was wondering if you would be okay with me going to a party this weekend?"

"A party with your school mates?"

"Yes."

"We're looking at drinking, drugs, and teenage boys trying to drag you off to hallway closets?"

"None of which I would accept. I don't like it anymore than you do, but Lizzy really wants to go and I don't want to let her down."

"Who's party?"

"Bob Paris. He's in a couple of my classes."

"I know of him." David said with a nod. "Mind if I slept on it?"

"Of course." Norma said as Alex walked into the kitchen, going over to the fridge and grabbing out some juice. "I'm gonna start getting ready for bed, and take as much time as you want with it." She said, walking away.

Alex finished pouring his juice, putting away the container in the fridge then grabbing his glass. He started to walk away when his father stopped him. "Alex." He said, nodding for him to come back.

"Yeah?" He asked, going over to the table.

"Do you still talk to that Bob Paris kid?" He asked, somewhat quietly.

"Not by choice. He stopped by a couple days ago to work on a project with Norma."

"And how did he act?"

"Like a jackass, but that's nothing new."

"Norma asked me if she could go to his party, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond. I know what his family is like and I'm not sure if she should be around that."

"She wants to go to that?" Alex asked, thinking about how she said she wasn't interested.

"Yes."

"Well if you don't want her to go then tell her no."

"It's not like when I was raising you, I was allowed to tell you no. Which of course you promptly ignored."

"Then don't tell her no. She's mature, I'm sure she will make smart choices."

"You were mature too at that age. Did you make the smart choices though?"

Alex thought back to his own teen years, getting worried at the thought. "What if I went with her? I could chaperone and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And she will have a safe ride home that way."

"You would do that?"

"It's only one night of my time. And then we- you don't have to worry about her."

"Alright, if you don't mind. Thank you, Alex."

"I'll let her know the plan." Alex said, walking away. He went upstairs and got to Norma's door, knocking lightly on it.

Norma opened the door and looked at him. "Hey."

"Mind if I come in?" He asked then she let him past.

Norma walked over and sat on her bed, patting next to her. "Sorry, I don't have much seating."

"What happened to your desk chair?" He asked, looking over to where it had normally been as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to vacuum underneath my bed and I thought it could hold up the weight of the frame, I was wrong."

Alex chuckled. "Well there is another one just like it in my dad's office that you can have. Just use it for sitting though, no more household cleaning with them."

"I'll try." She said, smiling at him. "So, what brings you in here?"

Alex took a quick sip of the juice he was holding then set the glass on her nightstand, looking back at her. "My dad was telling me that you asked him about going to Bob's party."

"News sure does travel fast." She joked.

"I thought you didn't want to go to that."

"I don't. But when Lizzy heard that I was invited she begged me to go so I could take her with. There's this boy that she has had a huge crush on forever who's going, and she really wants to see him there. I'm not even sure if I'm going though, your dad said he was going to think about it."

"He already decided." Alex said and Norma looked at him, waiting for the answer. "He was really on the fence about letting you go so he said that if I took you that you could."

"Like a babysitter?"

"Do you really think I'm going to act like a babysitter? I only agreed to do this so you could go, I don't actually have to spend the night at some lame high school party."

"I know, I just figured he was going to trust me enough to let me go alone."

"I don't think it's you that he doesn't trust, I think it's all the other kids."

"I can handle the other kids." Norma said, her expression softening after she spoke. "But I do appreciate you agreeing to take me, it will be nice to have someone I like to hang out with after Lizzy bails on me to hang out with Rick."

"Rick, is his last name Hogshead?"

Norma nodded. "You know him?"

"I used to hang out with him all the time when I was friends with Bob."

"You- you were friends with Bob?" Norma said, trying her best not to laugh at the thought.

"It's not a part of my past I'm particularly proud of."

"I'm having a hard time imagining the two of you palling around."

"Keep in mind that he was a much younger, much less full of himself kid. And I needed someone to practice catch with so I could make the little league team."

"You in little league is another thing I can't imagine. Do you have pictures of yourself in the cute little outfit? I'd like to hang one on the fridge."

"Is it your default to mock a person who just did you a favor?"

"Sorry." Norma said with a laugh. "Thank you for saying you'll come with me."

"You're welcome."

"And if you want to keep up this helpful streak I could use some help with my Spanish homework. My tutor decided to work late today."

"Well he is here now to make it up to you."

Norma stood up. "I'm just gonna throw on my pajamas quick if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Alex said, leaning back on her bed and putting his arms behind his head as he looked at her. "Go ahead, I'll wait."

Norma smiled and pointed out her door. "Get out."

"Fine." He aspirated, standing up. "I'll go get your new chair."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I meant to post this chapter over the last weekend, but well, you know me and that didn't happen. I've been eager to get to this chapter because it was such a fun one to write, and I hope it shows so you all can enjoy it too. I appreciate the continued love everyone so kindly hands over to me, you guys really are the best! So let me know what you think, and enjoy!

It was a weird thing to admit but never before had Norma been to a party. She obviously knew what they were and she had friends who had told her about ones they had been to, but other than in the movies she had never seen one before. It wasn't for lack of wanting to, I mean what six year old doesn't want to go to a birthday party with games, cake and a huge bouncy house. Still she was stuck at home every time one rolled around, her parents telling her she wasn't allowed to go because they couldn't afford a gift. When what it really meant was that they didn't want her around other adults that might notice how mistreated she had been.

"No parties?" Elizabeth asked. "Like zero? Zilch? Nada?"

"Yes Lizzy, that would be the definition of none." Norma said, sitting on a bench at the retail store watching her friend try on dresses.

"That's crazy. How do you go seventeen years without going to one party?"

"I guess I never cared much about going, they aren't really my thing."

"Well that is still insane." Elizabeth said, straightening out the wrinkles on her dress. "What do you think of this one?"

Norma looked it over. "I liked the ruby colored one better."

"Which one?"

"The darker one with the sheer design on the upper back."

Elizabeth walked back into the dressing room, putting on the dress she suggested then coming back out. "I don't know. Do you really think my parents are going to let me walk out of the house in this?"

"You can wear a jacket over it till you leave." Norma said, standing up and handing her a cute dark denim jacket. "You wanna get Rick's attention, well this is how you get the attention of a teenage boy."

"And what one are you going to use to get the attention of a certain twenty-one year old man?"

"I'm not trying to get Alex's attention." She said defensively. "And I think I'm gonna go with the second one I tried."

"The second one?" Elizabeth said with a smirk. "You definitely are trying to get his attention."

"I am not. A girl can't wear a nice dress without trying to lure in a guy?"

"Well it's not worth the eighty dollars otherwise."

"It's not eighty, it's on sale." Norma defended.

"You can keep telling yourself that you aren't interested in him, but just you watch. One night at that party together and you will both realize how clueless you have been."

"Don't count on it."

Elizabeth shook her head and looked back at the mirror. "So, did you tell Alex that it's a formal event?"

"Yes. And I offered to help him find something to wear but he turned me down, claiming he had it handled."

"Oh, that's never good to leave a man on his own to pick clothes."

"I'm just praying that he understands a black tee shirt doesn't count as formal wear."

The next evening Norma spent a good hour or so on her hair and makeup before putting on her new dress. It was a royal blue sheath dress with a silver belt around the waist, and the sleeves of it were short enough that she could wear a black cloth blouse over it without getting too warm. She took one last look in the mirror and fixed up any hairs out of place from dressing before she walked downstairs to find Alex. As she got to the end of the stairs she saw him sitting on the couch in the living room, walking over toward him.

Alex looked back when he heard footsteps behind him, standing up as soon as he saw her and looking her over. "You look-" He paused, making eye contact with her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Norma said, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile too much. She mimicked him and looked down, taking in his outfit. He had on a simple white button up shirt with an open collar, and a dark black coat over it with matching dress pants. "You look really nice too, I've never seen you in a suit before."

"Thanks." Alex said, still staring at her. He cleared his throat after a moment and glanced toward the door. "Ah, we should get going then."

"Yeah, I told Lizzy we'd meet her there right at seven." Norma said, the both of them leaving the house and going out to his car.

On the ride over they both found themselves stealing glances at each other, smiling awkwardly when they would get caught. When they finally got there Alex was able to park right up front as another car was just leaving, turning off the car and climbing out. Alex hurried over to get Norma's door for her, making her blush a bit at his chivalry.

"Thank you." Norma said, taking his hand as he helped her out of his car and shut the door behind her.

"Alex would you stop being such a gentlemen, you're making all the other guys look bad." Elizabeth said, walking up to them.

"I'm sure Rick will be opening the car door for you in no time." Alex said.

Elizabeth glared over at Norma. "You told him?"

"Him knowing is going to help you." Norma said, pointing at Alex. "They used to hang out together."

"You did?"

"Many years ago." Alex said. "But I'd still make a decent wingman if you want help talking to him."

"Keep it up and you might just bump Norma out of my best friend spot."

"Hey, I'm the one who got you into this party." Norma said, pretending to be offended.

"You're right, we'll call it a tie then." Elizabeth joked, linking arms with Norma as they walked to the door.

"So, do we knock?" Norma asked then seconds later a couple of people snuck past them and flung the door open.

"I guess not." Elizabeth said, the three of them stepping into the foyer.

As they got inside they scanned the house. The whole place was littered with teens in fancy clothing, glasses of what they were assuming wasn't just punch in each person's hand, and music blasting through the surround sound speakers on the walls.

"Norma, you made it." Bob said, walking over to her with a smile. "And you brought company with." He said, glaring at Alex.

"Yeah, you know Lizzy and Alex." Norma said. "I heard you were giving everyone else a plus one, I hope you don't mind I brought two."

"No, the more the merrier." Bob said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well let's get you some beverages, shall we?" He said, snapping for a waiter to come over to them with a platter of drinks.

"I wasn't really planning on drinking." Norma said.

"Nonsense." Bob said as he grabbed a couple glasses and handed them to the girls. "This is a party, and what is a party without a little booze." He said, holding another glass out to Alex.

"I'm good."

"You don't drink anymore?"

"I'm driving."

"Oh, so you're playing cabby tonight?" Bob said, keeping the drink for himself instead and taking a sip. "That makes more sense."

"Well that, and I wanted him to come with just so I could get a good look at him in a suit." Norma said, playing with the collar on his shirt.

Alex glanced over at her, knowing she was just doing it to mess with Bob, but enjoying it anyways. "I thought it was because you needed someone who could carry you when you're feet started hurting."

"Well you're multi purposeful." Norma said, smirking at him.

Bob looked between the both of them awkwardly then peaked behind them at some people entering the house. "Sorry, hostess duties are up." He said, walking away from them to greet the other guests.

"Thank god, I finally know a way to get rid of him." Norma said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Norma, what are you doing?" Alex asked, looking at her glass. "I thought you weren't drinking."

"It's not going to do anything to me, I'm only having one."

"Famous last words." Elizabeth said with a laugh, clicking her glass on Norma's.

Norma smiled over at her friend then looked back at Alex. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said, standing behind Norma. "There's Rick." She said, nodding at him standing across the room from them.

"Let's go talk to him." Alex said.

"I can't talk to him yet, I haven't had nearly enough liquid courage."

"Lizzy, you said if I brought you you were finally going to talk to him. You can't keep ducking behind lockers and under lunch tables every time you see him. It's time to make your move." Norma said, wrapping an arm around her. "We're here to help you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath then stood up straighter. "Okay, let's do this." She said then the three of them found their way over to him.

"Rick." Alex said, getting his attention.

"Alex." Rick said, smiling wide at him. "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"Things are a little hectic, but you know that's senior year for ya." He said, his eyes drifting over to Elizabeth. "Liz, it's nice to see you here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been hiding from me."

"If he only knew." Norma whispered to Alex, the both of them smirking.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff." Elizabeth said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"I'm glad you could carve out some time to make it tonight." Rick said, looking her over. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you."

Norma nudged at Alex. "It's working." She whispered.

"Ah- I was just about to go to the game room and shoot some pool. Would you like to join me?" Rick asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Would you guys like to play too?" Rick asked, looking at Norma and Alex. "We could do doubles?"

"Maybe later, we're gonna wander around a little more." Norma said.

"Yeah, you two can go on and we'll catch up with you after." Alex told them then they walked off together.

"We should get an award for how quickly we pulled that off." Norma said, watching as her friend happily followed him.

"I know, that had to have been record time."

"Lizzy did tell me that nobody goes home from this party single, I guess she wasn't kidding."

"Hmm, I better start looking around for prospects then." Alex said, examining the room.

"Hey, tonight whether you like it or not you are here as my date."

"I thought I was here as your babysitter?"

"If this is how you babysit I hope you never watched any of the kids in your neighborhood." Norma said, holding up her glass of booze.

"What? It's how I got them to take their naps."

Norma smirked then looked around. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I have no idea."

"We could go to the game room and spy on them."

"Sure, and if he sees us creeping around the corners we can set the record for quickest break up." Alex said, putting a hand on the small of her back and walking her to the game room.

"Woah." Norma said as they got into the room. "When he said game room I didn't think he meant a full fledged arcade." She said, pointing to one of the machines. "Oh, they have air hockey."

"I thought we were spying."

"We need a good cover in case they catch us."

"Alright, but I'm not going to take it easy on you." Alex said, walking her over to it.

Norma turned it on then picked up the puck. "You wanna serve?"

"No, you can start." Alex said then she set it on the table in front of her, hitting it hard and sending it right into his goal before he could even move his hand. "What the-" He said, looking at where it had gone into.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you either." Norma said, smirking over at him. "Your serve."

An hour had passed and they had tried a few different games before meeting back up with Elizabeth and Rick, the two of them seeming to be enjoying each others company. Norma did manage to sneak another drink when they broke apart from the guys, liking the ease it gave her.

"Turn left, turn left!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I'm trying." Norma said, turning her little Pac-Man around to run from the red ghost that was chasing her.

"Get the big dot then go back for him."

"I know how to play." Norma said as she grabbed it then headed back to get him. "He won't stop running from me. You wanted me a second ago you bastard." She said as she caught up to it.

"They seem to be having a good time." Rick said, nodding over at the girls as him and Alex played a round of billiards.

"Yes they do." Alex said, chuckling when he saw Norma slapping Elizabeth's hands away from the game.

"You mind if I ask you something?" Rick said, holding his cue beside him.

"Shoot."

"You're friends with Liz, right?"

"I mean, sort of. I knew her in high school, but I really only hung out with her recently with Norma."

"Do you happen to know if she has a boyfriend?"

"She does not, but I know she is looking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should ask her out."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We've been friends for years, it's going to be really weird if she says no."

Alex chuckled to himself at how ridiculous they were being, both of them liking each other but being too scared to act on it. "Alright, I'm going to tell you a secret that you have to promise never to tell her about."

"Yeah, I promise."

"She told Norma that she has a crush on you, she's hoping you ask her out tonight."

"She is?" Rick said, smiling over at her.

"But I didn't tell you."

"Got it."

Alex picked up his cue and started to line up his shot when someone ran into the back of his stick. "Hey, watch it." He said, looking back.

"Sorry." Rebecca said, wiping her teary face as she ran off.

"What do you think that was about?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Alex said, still looking at where she had gone. "I'll be back." He said, handing him his cue then going after her.

A few moments later Norma and Elizabeth got over to where Rick was standing next to the pool table, Norma looking around. "Where's Alex?" She asked.

"I think he went off to find Rebecca, she was upset about something." Rick said.

"Probably broke a nail." Elizabeth joked.

"And Alex just went after her?" Norma asked.

"I'm guessing that's what he was doing, right after she walked by us he started following her somewhere." Rick explained.

"He's probably just making sure she is okay, he's a good guy that way." Elizabeth said, sensing her friend was bothered by it.

"Yeah, probably." Norma said, grabbing another drink off the tray as a waiter passed by them.

Alex peaked out the french doors leading to the backyard, noticing Rebecca sitting on a chair by the pool. He opened the door and went outside, walking over by her.

"A little cold out for sunbathing." Alex said, looking down at her. "Not to mention dark." He said, glancing at the night sky.

"Just go away Alex." Rebecca said, turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see her crying.

Alex ignored her and took at seat at one of the chairs next to her. "What happened?"

"You don't care, none of you actually care."

"Let me guess, guy trouble?"

"What's it to you?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, something bad must have happened for you to leave a party."

"You've made it clear you have no interest in me whatsoever, so why does it matter to you?"

"Just because I don't have feelings for you doesn't mean I can't talk to you and find out why you are upset. We use to get along pretty well before you started hitting on me all the time." Alex said, thinking back. "Like the first time we met, at Bob's eleventh birthday party."

"Oh yeah, another fond memory from Bob's parties. When him, Keith and Jimmy convinced me to play seven minutes in heaven, and when I went into the closet they locked me inside and wouldn't let me out. I was screaming my head off, and they were just laughing."

"Well that was when I realized those guys and I were very different people, when I took you out of the closet and called my mom to come pick us up is actually the last time I was in this house."

"I never forgot that night. Your mom made us pizza bagels and I drank all the Cola you had in your house because my parents never let me drink that stuff. I don't think we got any sleep that night, you just stayed up with me the whole time and read me a few of your Stephen King books." Rebecca said with a small smile. "I always liked you because you were the only guy who was ever nice to me without expecting something in return."

"I know." Alex said with a nod. "And I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

"It's alright, that seems to be a trend now anyways."

"Who is it that's got you so upset right now?"

"Bob."

"Bob?" Alex asked, confused. "I thought you two have been together before."

"We've slept together before, but that was it. Then tonight I was hanging out with him and he was talking to me all nice, and wrapping his arm around me. I thought maybe he wanted more than just hook ups but when I brought it up to him he said no, that he didn't want to be my boyfriend."

"That has nothing to do with you, that's just how Bob is. You're the one who told me how he goes through girls."

"I thought this was different, it felt like it was. Although clearly that was only to me. And then I was dumb enough to go find Tiffany and Kimberly to tell them about what happened. They said to me what did you expect, a guy like him would never want to settle down with a girl like you."

"Well Tiffany and Kimberly are shitty friends. And you are way too good for Bob anyways. You'll see once you go off to college, the guys will be lining up at your door to take you on a date."

"I hope so." Rebecca said with a soft chuckle. "So you came with Norma tonight, does that mean you two finally got together?"

"No, we're not together." Alex said, shaking his head.

"Why not? You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then go for it, she's right inside. You have a chance to be happy with someone you care about, and instead you're sitting out here freezing your ass off."

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't like me that way."

"What makes you think that?"

"I overheard her saying that we were just friends, and that she didn't have any real feelings for me."

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

Rebecca sat up and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Do you know what time it is?"

Alex rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "Nine-Seventeen."

"My mom's gonna be here to pick me up in a few minutes. I called her before I went hostile and asked her to come get me."

"Alright, you want me to walk you out to the front?"

"No, you've already done enough for me. And thank you." Rebecca said, standing up. "Not that she deserves it for turning you down, but can you tell Norma that I'm sorry for treating her like crap these last couple months. I never thought about what it might feel like to be on the receiving end."

"Yeah, I'll let her know." Alex said then she walked away. He sat back in the chair a minute and thought to himself about what she had said, about him being happy. He had never really considered that that could be a possibility for him, life never gave him the fair end of the deal. And Norma did make him happy, happier than anyone had before. But they were just friends, no matter how tough it was to think about it never being more than that.

Alex stood up, deciding it was time to stop thinking and go back inside to the party. He went straight to the game room, figuring that would be where everyone still was. When he got there he saw Rick and Elizabeth playing Foosball and headed over to them.

"Where's Norma?" Alex asked.

"She went to go get another drink." Elizabeth said.

"I thought she was only having one."

"There have been some new developments since then. We may have snuck another one while we were playing video games, and then after you wandered off they started bringing shots around."

"Do you know which way she went?"

"She took a left out the door." Rick said, pointing towards the great room.

"Thanks." Alex said, leaving the room again. He glanced around through the sea of people and noticed Norma leaning her back up against a wall as a guy stood in front of her talking. He walked over and cut right into whatever conversation they were having. "Norma, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the drink in her hands.

"Alex!" Norma said with a big smile. "I want you to meet my new friend." She said, pointing over to the boy next to her. "This is Jason."

"Mason." The boy corrected.

"Nice to meet you Mason, now go away." Alex said, glaring at the kid till he walked away.

"That was a little rude." Norma said seriously, followed by a laugh.

"How much did you have to drink?" Alex asked as he took her glass away, setting it on the table next to them.

"I'm not sure."

"More than one?"

"Maybe a little more than one." Norma said, holding her fingers up to show a little. He exhaled deeply then looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. "Did anyone ever tell you that scowl thing you do is unbelievably sexy?" She said, grabbing the sides of his coat to pull him closer.

"Norma." He warned.

Norma leaned in near his ear and whispered, "You know that if you brought me upstairs to one of the bedrooms right now I wouldn't stop you from doing whatever you'd like."

"Knock it off." He said, trying to pull away from her.

"I know you're attracted to me. You were going to kiss me that day in the yard, and I was going to let you."

"Get off of me." Alex said, pushing her hands away from his coat. "You're drunk Norma. You promised me you'd have one drink and that would be it. What do you think is going to happen now when my dad finds out I let a seventeen year old get drunk under my supervision?"

"That's all I'm ever going to be to you, isn't it?" Norma said, looking upset. "Just some kid who you have to look after?" She said, trying to walk off when Alex grabbed her arm.

"Norma, don't walk away from me." Alex said, using a calmer tone.

"Let go." Norma demanded and he dropped his hand. "Do not follow me, I want to be alone right now." She said, walking off on her own.

Norma rushed upstairs and found an empty bedroom, going inside and sitting on the floor by the end of the bed. She felt so stupid, how could she think that Alex felt the same way about her? Her father had always told her that she was no good, and men were only ever going to want her for one thing. Even Alex was smart enough to turn down that thing too. She bent her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms, crying as she thought about everything.

"Norma?" A voice from the hallway said.

"What?" She said almost as a snap, looking up to see Bob standing there.

"What are you doing up here?" Bob said, walking into the room. "There's a party going on downstairs."

"I wanted to be alone."

"Okay, how about I be alone with you?" He said, coming over and sitting on the floor next to her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Well I was coming up to grab some more cash to tip the staff with, and this just happens to be my bedroom." He said, looking around the room. "So what did Alex do to piss you off?"

"What makes you think Alex did something?"

"Because it's so obvious you're hung up on him, and clearly he doesn't feel anything for you."

"Great cheering up speech."

"I just think it's time you got over him." Bob said, resting a hand on her knee. "I could help you."

"No thanks." Norma said, looking at him in disgust for what he was implying.

"Come on, Norma. Let's forget about Alex, and everyone else for that matter. It's just you, and me." He said, pushing the hem of her dress up as he let his hand slide further up her leg. "I can make you feel so much better."

Norma slapped his hand away harshly and stood up. "I told you no. Get this through your stupid egotistic head, I am not interested in you, nor will I ever be." She said, anger in her voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bob asked, standing up in front of her. "You're just the sheriff's charity case. You should be so grateful that somebody like me has any interest in someone like you."

"Go to hell Bob." Norma said, storming out of his room.

For the second time in a matter of minutes she was rushing out of a room, holding back the tears she felt coming. This time though she wasn't going to go sit somewhere and cry, this time she was done. She walked right past Alex once she got downstairs, ignoring him as he called out for her. She rushed out the front door and walked to the fountain in the center of the yard, picking up a brick from around the garden.

"Norma." Alex yelled, running up to her. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him again she walked over closer to the house, looking at the window of the bedroom she had just sat in. "Take this you perverted piece of shit." She said as she chucked the brick straight toward it, shattering the glass.

"Norma." Alex said quieter, rushing over to where she was standing and wrapping an arm around her. "Let's go, right now." He said, pulling her along with him to the car. "Get in, get in." He said, opening the passenger door. When she was in he ran to the driver side and got in, starting up the car and driving off as quickly as possible. "What the hell was that about?" He asked as they got up to the next street.

"Nothing." Norma said.

"Nothing?" Alex again in a slightly louder tone. "You just threw a brick through a window that probably costs more than my car." He said but Norma stayed silent. "Norma, hey. You can tell me anything, you remember that?"

"I was mad at you." Norma stated.

"That was not my window."

"No, I was mad at you so I went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. While I was up there Bob came in, he sat down next to me." Norma said, Alex's hands already tightening on the steering wheel as he could see where this was going. "He talked to me a minute then he set his hand on my leg, even when I told him not to he kept going further up. I hit his hand away and he got angry, said that someone like me should be grateful that someone like him wanted me. Like he was the prize, and I was just some piece of garbage."

Alex sat quiet a moment. "I'm gonna kill him." He said, slowing down the car so he could turn around.

"Alex, no." Norma said quickly. "I don't want to go back, I just want this night to be over already." She said and he nodded, picking his speed back up.

"About tonight-" Alex started to say but she cut him off.

"You don't have to explain."

"No, I want to. What you said about me wanting to protect you, that was true. But not because I think you are some little kid who needs my saving. I wanted to protect you because I care about you. And I know you are tough enough to handle most anything, hell I think you are even tougher than me. It still doesn't stop me from worrying about you, and wanting you to be okay. When I brought up my dad finding out I let you drink I was upset because I was worried that he won't let me be around you anymore, and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"Alex?"

"Yeah." He said, glancing over at her.

"Pull over."

"What?" Alex asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just pull over." She yelled.

Alex slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. As soon as he got it into park Norma fled the car, leaving her door open as she ran and got onto her knees in the grass. She started throwing up and when Alex noticed he hopped out of the car and ran over to her, getting down on the ground next to her and holding her hair back.

Alex watched as she finished up then reached in his pants pocket, pulling out a napkin. "Here." He said, handing it over to her.

Norma wiped her face off then looked at the napkin. "Is this a fancy napkin?"

"It came with my suit, I thought it looked stupid in the coat pocket." Alex said, rubbing her back lightly. "Do you think you're all done?"

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

Alex stood up and helped her to her feet, walking her to the car and getting her back inside. The rest of the ride home was quiet, Alex wasn't sure if it was because she was sleeping or thinking. He pulled up into their driveway and turned off the car, looking over at her. "Norma? You ready to go inside?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, getting out of the car.

Alex got out and went over to her door, wrapping an arm around her to help her walk inside. After they were in the house he guided her upstairs to her room, sitting her on the bed while he went looking for a pair of pajamas for her. "I'm gonna help you get ready for bed." He said, walking back over to her and setting the clothes on the bed. "I'm just gonna get you started. Then you're gonna do the rest, okay?"

"Okay." Norma said, smiling at him for being worried about giving her the wrong idea.

Alex set his hand onto her shoulder and grabbed the side of her blouse, pulling one sleeve off then the other. Next he took a pair of shorts and lifted her feet into each leg of them, pulling them up to her knees. "Here, I'm gonna stand you up and you can pull them the rest of the way." He said, helping her to her feet. She reached down and lifted them underneath her dress to the waistline. Alex reached out to her little belt and unhooked it, pulling the straps apart. "Turn around." He said then she turned away from him, lifting her hair out of his way. He grabbed the zipper on her dress and pulled it down slowly, stopping when it hit the end.

Norma didn't wait for another instruction, her hands going up to the straps of the dress and pulling them down off her arms. The dress fell to the floor and she kicked it aside, picking up her shirt off the bed and putting it over her head. Alex took the ends of it once her arms were in and pulled it down the rest of the way, resisting the urge to trace his way down her bare back with his hands.

"There you go." Alex said, swallowing hard as Norma turned to face him.

"Thank you." Norma said, moving aside her blanket and sitting back on the bed. "Do you mind staying with me till I fall asleep?" She asked, the sadness stage of being drunk clearly kicking in.

"Of course." Alex said, prepared to go grab a chair when Norma scooted back and patted in front of her on the bed. Not wanting to upset her again he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat on the chair before climbing onto the bed, laying down next to her. She threw her blanket over the both of them then laid down close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled his arm aside and placed it behind her, creating a cozier way for her to lay with him.

"Thank you for taking me to the party." Norma whispered. "And sorry for ruining it."

"You didn't ruin anything." Alex said, rubbing her hair. "And no matter what happens, a night with you is better than any other night." He said then Norma smiled and wrapped on arm around his chest, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Alex had to admit lying next to her felt right, like if he could spend every sleepless night beside her things wouldn't seem so bad. It didn't last long though, not more than twenty minutes later he heard the garage door open and shut. He hadn't expected his father home so soon or he would have went back to his own room already. He gently moved Norma off of him then grabbed his things, tossing them into his room before starting to head downstairs.

"Alex!" David called up the stairs.

"Yeah, just a second." Alex said, coming down the stairs to find his dad standing in the foyer staring at him.

"What the hell happened tonight?" David asked, clearly angry.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, I am not in the mood. How about you tell me why I got a call from Robert telling me that a brick was thrown through his son's bedroom window tonight, and that they saw your car speeding away?"

"He called you?"

"Why wouldn't he? He wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt and called me instead of reporting you for vandalism." David said and Alex looked up the stairs towards Norma's door, thinking to himself a moment. "So Alex, why'd you do it?"

"Norma got upset with me about something at the party and went upstairs, then Bob went up and found her there. While they were alone he touched her leg and tried to make a move on her, even after she told him not to, he didn't stop till she forced him to. Then he said some awful things to her and she ran outside. I followed her out there and she told me what had happened. I was so angry that I grabbed a brick and threw it through a window. I didn't even know it was his, I just wanted to break something."

"You understand that you are an adult now? You can't still be doing this crap, it will go on your record now if they press charges."

"So what, you just wanted me to keep letting that pig come onto Norma when she asked him to stop?"

"He's a high school boy, he was playing around with a girl he likes."

"He wasn't playing around, he was harassing her. And he doesn't like her, it's all a game to him. He's only going after her because he knows it will bother me."

"Why would it bother you?"

"I don't mean bother me, you know what I mean." Alex said defensively, squinting his eyes at his father in annoyance.

"I don't."

Alex stayed quiet a moment, finding the only way to get past the subject. "So am I being charged for breaking his window?"

"Let me handle it." David said, turning and leaving the house again.

Alex took a deep breath, thankful his father had believed him. He turned around and went back upstairs, opening Norma's bedroom door back up to see if they had woken her. Inside she was still sleeping peacefully on her bed, her arms clutching her blanket where Alex had been laying. It was crazy to him that she would believe anyone thought they were better than her, when clearly she was the prize. He smiled at her then turned off the lights, closing her door back up before going into his own room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I feel so terrible it has taken me this long to finally update a chapter that only had proofreading left to do, I know I'm awful. I lost my ambition to keep this fic going quite some time before I stopped updating so I'm not sure I'll ever truly finish this story, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyways. I still have three other chapters already written that I will make sure to proofread and post soon, and then three more partly done I'll start working on. I can't make any promises on the other fifteen I have outlined, but like I said I will try my best to keep this going. So whoever is still left on here, sorry for the wait, and hopefully it was worth it. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Alex woke early in the morning and went downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee as he thought about the events from last night. He had to deal with two women hurt by the same punk, feared what might happen when he saw Norma drinking so much, upsetting her when he wouldn't take her upstairs to do what in any other situation he would have gladly accepted, racing her away from the house after she threw a brick through said punks window, and making a fake confession to his father that he was the one who did it. So why was lying with Norma in his arms the main thing on his mind?

"Alex." David said, walking into the kitchen.

"I tried staying up till you got home, then it got too late." Alex told him as he went over and made his own cup of coffee.

"I went back to work after I spoke with his dad." David said, sitting at the table across from him.

"What did he say? Are they pressing charges?"

"We came to an agreement. They will look past this unfortunate event, as long as you stop by their house this morning and apologize to Bob for what you did."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked, shaking his head. "I am not saying sorry to him after what he did to Norma. How can you expect me to do that?"

"You are going to do that because it is what I agreed with his parents that you would do." David said sternly. "Do you know how many problems you could have caused by doing that? The Paris's are one of my biggest clients."

"I get it." Alex said, coming to a realization. "This isn't about me and my record, this is about you losing money."

"It's about everything. What you did was stupid for so many reasons."

"You know it's funny how you were so worried about Norma being around that family, maybe you just cared that one of them might tell her about your secrets. Figured if I went with I could field any of them away, just like you always made me do."

"No, I didn't want her hanging around alone with that kind of crowd."

"But she can live under the same roof with you? Like you are any better than them." Alex said, standing up from his chair. "Do you think she would ever look at you the same way if she knew the things you've done."

"Everything I have ever done has been for my family, when are you going to see that?"

"Let's be honest here, you never did anything for me or mom."

"I've done plenty of things for you."

"Talking me into bringing a hostage to your drug warehouse, that was you doing something for me?"

"He could have killed us, it was what he deserved."

"Yeah, and what did you do to him to make him get to that point?" Alex asked and he kept quiet. "Fine, I'll be the bigger man and tell him I'm sorry. Maybe it's time you do the same and stop pretending you have ever done anything for anyone other than yourself." He said then left the room, going upstairs.

When he got up to his room he changed quickly, throwing on a tee shirt and jeans. He had wanted to be home when Norma woke up, but since his dad decided to make plans for him he wasn't sure if he'd be back in time. He walked over and grabbed an unopened bottle of water off his night stand then went over to his dresser and picked up a bottle of Tylenol before leaving his room and going over to Norma's. He knocked light enough that if she was asleep she wouldn't hear it, and if she was awake she would. When she didn't answer he opened the door and set both things on her nightstand next to her before sneaking back out.

Alex hated the whole drive over to Bob's house. The fact that he had to apologize to that punk was seeming worse than the record he might get if he didn't. Not like they would really press charges against the sheriff's son when his drug trade is what kept them rolling in cash. He knew that it was all Bob's idea that he had to say sorry and they ran with it. He parked right outside by the fountain, laughing a little at the dirt lying on the concrete next to where the missing brick had sat. He shut off his car and got out, walking up to the front door and ringing the bell.

"Alex, my father told me you would be stopping by." Bob said as he opened the door, a smug look on his face. "Would you like to come inside? There's a nice entrance right into my room now." He said, nodding up toward his window.

"I'm fine out here." Alex said, standing in place. "My dad told me that he agreed I would come over here and apologize. So, I am sorry."

Bob smiled at him. "Well thank you Alex, it lacked a bit of sincerity but I'll take it-"

"I'm not finished." Alex said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry that I allowed you anywhere near Norma. I'm sorry that I didn't call your pompous ass out the second you stepped foot in my house last week. I'm sorry that I came to your spoiled rotten party. I'm sorry that you are too much of a pig to keep your damn hands to yourself. And most of all I'm sorry I smashed in your window, when I should have smashed in your face. That good enough of an apology for you?" He said, stepping in closer to him.

"Yes." Bob said weakly, giving him a nod.

"Good." Alex said then started to walk away, turning back a second. "And one more thing. If you so much as even look at Norma ever again it won't be a brick next time, I'll throw you through the window." He said then turned back around and left.

When Alex got back to the house his father's car was already gone, he just hoped Norma was still asleep and the two of them never ran into each other. He went inside and kicked off his shoes, heading right upstairs. He noticed Norma's door was cracked open and walked over to it, pushing it open the rest of the way.

Norma glanced up at him from where she sat on her bed, drying her damp hair. "Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hi." Alex said, stepping into the room. "Did you talk to my dad before he left for work?"

"No, I woke up a little while ago and got right in the shower. I felt so gross."

"You sleep well?"

"I don't remember waking up at all during the night, but I feel like I barely even slept."

"This your first hangover?"

Norma nodded. "I appreciate the Tylenol by the way. If you were the one to put them there, I really don't remember much about getting here last night."

"Yeah, I set them in here this morning."

"I guess that one drink thing didn't last long."

"It did not."

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright." Alex said, coming over and sitting down next to her. "You did better than the drunk people I use to drive around in high school, at least you told me to pull over before you threw up."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Norma said, shivering at the thought. "I can't believe I teased Lizzy and told her I wasn't going to drag her drunk ass home, then I made you do the same thing."

"It's fine, really." Alex reassured. "I didn't mind."

"You seem like you minded last night, you were mad at me about it."

"I just act that way sometimes, you can't take it personally." Alex said. He figured she didn't remember the confession he made about why he was so upset, not wanting to bring it up again now that she was sober.

Norma gave him a small smile, deciding not to tell him she remembered that he told her he was mad because he didn't want to lose her. "Still, it was nice of you to take care of me."

"Anytime." Alex said in such a way that she knew he meant it.

Norma stared at him, not knowing how to get out of this moment she accidentally created. She shrugged and let out a little laugh. "I wonder what Bob thought when he saw his broken window." She joked.

"Him and his folks weren't too happy about it."

"How do you know that?" Norma asked curiously.

"His father called my dad and told him, he came home from work to yell at me. Bob said he saw my car driving off right after it happened, I guess he assumed you told me about what he tried doing to you and I got pissed. He thinks I'm the one who threw the brick through it."

"How did David react when you told him I was the one who did it?"

Alex shook his head. "I didn't tell him."

"What? What do you mean, you told him it wasn't either of us?"

"No, I let him keep believing it was me who did it."

"Are you crazy?" Norma said, shocked. "I can't let you take the fall for me."

"Yes, you can. And it's already done, no point in coming clean now."

"You realize you could get in serious trouble for this?"

"My dad already got me out of it, he knows all the best ways to get around the law."

"Just like that?" Norma said, not knowing whether to be happy or disturbed about it. "You admit to chucking a brick through a window of one of the fanciest houses I've ever seen outside of a movie, and everything is just fine now?"

"All I had to do was go over to his place this morning and apologize."

"You apologized to Bob?"

"Not in the way he was hoping I would." Alex said with a smile, thinking back to the terrified look on Bob's face. "But you don't have to worry about it, he's not going to be bothering you ever again."

"I still don't understand why you would do that, taking the fall for me."

"I knew I would be able to get out of it."

Norma looked at him, knowing he was lying. "You couldn't have possibly known that, not even you are that sure of everything."

"It's not like it matters anymore, I took a chance and it worked out in the end."

"Yeah, a pretty damn stupid chance." Norma said, a bit of anger bubbling up.

"You're welcome?" Alex said sarcastically.

"You should have just told your dad that I was the one who broke his window. I'm under eighteen, they wouldn't have done much anyways. So why risk your record for me?"

Alex sat silent a moment then looked over at her. "You have more to lose than I do."

"What are you talking about? I'm a seventeen year old with no family, I've done nothing with my life so far, and I'm living with a couple of guys I didn't even know a few months ago. What could I possibly have to lose?"

"A future."

"And what about your future?" Norma asked, emphasizing the word your.

"My future doesn't matter, I'm past the point of happiness."

"Why would you think that?" Norma asked, looking hurt by the idea of it.

"I just know. I have tried for too long to make everything turn out the way I wanted to, and it never works. I've come to terms with the fact that I won't be happy."

"I don't think that's true." Norma said, setting her hand on his leg sympathetically. "What would it take for you to be happy?" She asked, watching as his eyes shot right to hers. He stared longingly at her, and it was as if he answered her question without even saying a word.

Alex reached up a hand and ran his thumb lightly across her cheek, causing her breath to hitch just from the contact. Without any hesitation they both leaned in, catching each others lips in the middle. It was a gentle kiss, but packed with every emotion they had been too stubborn to say. Norma's hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into it when he started to come to his senses. He pulled back and stayed a few inches from her face, watching her to try and figure out if this was what she wanted. It seemed like she did by the way she kept glancing back down at his lips, waiting for him to make his next move. But he also knew what she had said last week, about them being just friends.

"Are you okay?" Norma asked when he made no attempt to continue the bliss they had just been experiencing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Alex said, letting his hands move away from her.

"Why not?" Norma asked.

"Me and you, it's a really bad idea." Alex said, being pained by his own words as much as she looked to be. "I'm sorry-"

Norma cut him off. "Get out of my room."

"Norma-"

"I said, get out." She said, standing up and pointing out the door.

"Okay." He said simply, getting off the bed and leaving her room.

Norma felt like an idiot. She could not believe the amount of times she managed to convince herself he was having the same feelings she was, only to have the truth of the matter thrown in her face every time. He was a nice guy and he clearly cared for her, but he knew she was no good and he would never feel the same way she did about him. She laid back on her bed, the day somehow feeling worse than the hangover it started with.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm aware that I'm a terrible person for teasing you guys with one chapter then taking a whole month to update again. My plan to get back to work on this story failed, and I still have yet to write anymore than I already have done. Here's to hoping that doesn't happen this time around! Though I was very happy to see that there are still people on here that have an interest in this fic, and thank you for all your kind words. So as always, let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Alex felt awful. He knew that stopping their kiss was the right thing to do, no matter how badly he wanted to keep going. But he never wanted to hurt her, and somehow that turned out to be exactly what he did. He couldn't figure out where her anger was coming from though. She didn't have feelings for him, so she shouldn't have been so mad at him. Unless she was just upset because he turned down whatever pity she had been trying to offer him.

He found his way downstairs, knowing she was in the kitchen from all the noise she had been making. Whatever the reason was they needed to talk about it. They had been lucky enough to get through the whole day since then without running into each other, but they couldn't keep walking around the house on eggshells waiting for it to blow over.

Norma was standing in front of the sink pouring a pan of pasta noodles into a strainer, tossing it back on the stove top and making a sound that echoed through the whole room. She shook the strainer harshly, water shooting out the bottom of it into the sink.

"Hey." Alex said from behind her, walking in and standing by the table. She ignored him and pulled a large bowl that had been sitting on the counter closer to her, flipping the noodles into it. "Norma, come on." He said then she walked over and clicked off the burner that the pan of sauce was on, picking it up and pouring it in with the noodles. "Will you at least acknowledge that I'm in the room?"

Norma glanced back at him a second, turning back around right after. "There, I acknowledged you. Now leave me alone."

"We need to talk." Alex said, walking over to the counter and standing right beside her. "We can't just avoid each other and hope everything will resolve itself all on its own."

"Why not?" Norma asked, finally giving him her attention. "It worked fine when you first moved in here, you did everything you could to avoid me back then."

"Things are different now. We know each other, and we are friends."

"Apparently that's all we'll ever be." Norma said almost in a whisper, but he still heard her clearly.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Alex asked, getting equally as frustrated with her for this game she was playing with him. "You were the one who kept approaching me when I got here. You got me to give you a chance and now you are ready to be done with me, and what? I just have to accept that and go on living here like we never had anything?"

"Maybe that would be best." Norma said, knowing how crazy that sounded. She didn't want to go back to how things had been before, but she was hurt that things couldn't move any further from where they were.

"This is ridiculous. You are pissed at me for turning down something that you never even wanted? I only stopped because I didn't want you to do something you were going to regret, and because of that I have to give up my friend 'cause I bruised your ego. That's bullshit, Norma."

Norma paused, thinking about what he just said. "What do you mean, something I would regret?"

"I know the only reason you kissed me in the first place is because you were worried about me after I told you how I gave up on being happy. And I appreciate that you care about me enough to try and make me feel wanted, but I don't want you to feel like you are somehow obligated to make me feel better because I helped you out. It's fine that you don't actually like me in that way, but don't pretend for my sake. It's insulting, and I don't need to be treated like that."

"Why do you think I don't like you that way?" Norma asked, wondering how this somehow got even more confusing.

"I overheard you that day Bob was over here studying. I was coming back downstairs to see if I could get rid of him so we could talk about what happened on the lawn, and that's when I heard it. You told him how you and I were only friends and that you didn't have any real feelings for me."

"That's because Bob kept making me sound like some little love sick kid pining over you and waiting with bated breath just for you to make a move on me when I never had a chance. I said that there was nothing between us to shut him up about it, not because I meant it. Do you really think I wanted to admit to somebody like Bob that I was falling for you? That I have been since we stood out in the driveway that day while you were fixing your car, before I even really knew you."

"You're falling for me?" Alex asked, the shock of what she was saying masking the pure joy he was feeling.

"Do you think I would spend every evening I could with you, or snuggle up on the couch next to you when we watch movies together, or share as much as I have with you about my life if I didn't feel something for you? And you already know I don't try to give myself away to anyone when I'm drunk. Bob got a brick through his window just for trying, but I gave you a full access pass. And I'll admit that was still a dumb decision, but I wouldn't have done that to anyone else. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to, and I really wanted to." Norma said, stepping closer to him and setting her palm on the hand he had resting on the counter. "And to answer your question, I already fell for you."

Alex turned his hand and let hers fall into his, using that contact to pull her toward him and breach the gap. "Just so we don't have any more confusion, I've already fallen for you too." He said quietly just before they found each others lips.

It wasn't quite as gentle as the first one, but still held just as much meaning. Their arms wrapped around each other as they deepened the kiss, Alex trying his best to remain a gentleman. Norma had other plans though, slipping her tongue between his lips and gaining access to his mouth. He wanted to protest knowing they should slow down but he saw what saying no to her did before, besides his brain probably wouldn't have let him turn her down at this point anyways. After a minute they pulled apart from the kiss, this time only to catch their breath.

Norma leaned her forehead against his as they both breathed heavily, looking into each others eyes. "Remind me why we were being so stupid before?" She joked, smiling at him.

"I don't even remember." Alex said, grinning as he reached his hand up and ran it through her hair. "Are you sure you want this?"

"You better be kidding." She said, earning a smirk from him.

"Of course I am." Alex said, leaning in and kissing her again.

They both pulled apart quickly at the sound of the door bell, Norma taking a moment to remember what she was doing before Alex came downstairs. "Oh, I completely forgot, Lizzy is here for dinner. She called after the whole incident and she could tell that I was upset. She wasn't going to take not seeing me as an option, so I invited her over."

"Something me and her have in common." Alex said, the both of them smiling at each other. "I'll go get it, you can start pretending you were still making dinner and not throwing yourself at me instead." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't see a protest." Norma said, pausing a moment. "This time at least."

"Never again." Alex said, hurrying over to the front door as the bell rang again. He opened the door and looked at a worried Elizabeth standing there, peaking past him into the house.

"Where's Norma?" She asked.

"In the kitchen, making-" Alex was cut off when she walked inside and headed to the kitchen. "-dinner." He said to himself, walking the way she had just gone.

"Sorry, I made it here as quickly as possible." Elizabeth said, setting her stuff down on the table. "My parents decided last minute that my punishment for coming home late smelling like booze after the party was to make me clean out the rain gutters. I don't even think they cared that I drank, they just didn't want to pay someone to do them."

"That's alright, I got a little side tracked too." Norma said, glancing over at Alex as she finished stirring the pasta together.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good." Norma said, smiling over at Alex. "Very good."

"Yes, very good." Alex said, smiling back at her.

Elizabeth looked between them both, trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh." She said, trying her best not to break out into a grin when she came to a realization. "That's good." She added, not knowing what else to say. "Geez, now I'm saying good too."

Norma chuckled. "Sorry, I'm a little loopy here." She said, pulling her attention back to her friend. "It's been a long day."

"I can only imagine." Elizabeth said. "Are you going to join us for dinner Alex?" She asked, looking over at him.

"If Norma doesn't mind." Alex said.

"I don't mind, I made more than enough." Norma said. "I hope you two are in the mood for pasta." She said, taking the bowl off the counter and setting it on the dining table.

"Sure, anything is better than my mom's cooking." Elizabeth said, taking a seat. "Poor women has been trying to cook since before I was born, yet she still burns toast. I spend more time scraping the black layer off my bread in the morning than I do getting ready for school."

"Norma could probably teach her a couple things, she's been a great teacher for me." Alex said as he sat down, earning a smile from her.

"Well in your defense you did already know how to handle bread before I got to you." Norma said, grabbing three plates and utensils before joining them at the table.

"Whatever dirty joke you too are making it went right over my head." Elizabeth said as they started scooping their food onto the plates.

"It wasn't a joke." Alex said with a chuckle. "She use to tease me because I would make sandwiches for dinner every night, and I told her I knew how to make grilled cheese."

"And think, you could have had home cooked dinners sooner if you hadn't have been so stubborn." Norma said.

"Oh yeah, what was that you called her food?" Elizabeth asked, smiling when Alex looked embarrassed.

"An easy bake oven meal." Alex said shamefully. "I know, I have it on good authority that I was an ass."

"Well you didn't stay that way, and that's all that matters. Think about how awful your life would be without this amazing chick in it." She said, nodding toward Norma.

"It would be an absolute mess." Alex said, smiling over at her.

They talked more as they finished up dinner, Elizabeth telling them both about how Rick ended up walking her home after the party and asking her if she would go out with him sometime. It hadn't surprised Alex, mostly because he had a part in making it happen. But Norma was excited for her, saying how it was about time. When they had everything cleaned up Alex told them he was going up to his room so they could have some time alone, knowing they were both eager for some girl talk.

"There must have been something pretty good to happen to you since we talked on the phone." Elizabeth said as she and Norma sat on the couch, kicking back. "Your mood did a whole one-eighty since I called here this afternoon."

"What are you getting at?" Norma said, smiling at her friends not so subtle hinting.

"Well a woman doesn't just go from upset to happy all on her own, something or someone usually has an effect on that."

"Someone might have."

"Someone?" Elizabeth asked. "Anyone I might know?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this but," Norma paused. "After you called Rick came by, he told me that he was only using you to get to me and he just couldn't wait any longer for his plan to work." She said, having fun teasing her.

"You know maybe your boyfriends ass like tendencies didn't go away, they just rubbed off on you."

"My boyfriend?" Norma said, a little surprised at the term. "I'm not sure two amazing make out sessions count as going steady."

"Two already?" Elizabeth said, shocked. "Here you are messing with me when you could be sharing these vital developments. Now, start at the beginning and tell me every single detail."

Norma went into great detail about everything that happened between the party and leading up to the moment she got there. Telling her about how she tried to get Alex to hook up with her when she was drunk, what had happened when he turned her down and Bob found her alone, then what happened after that with his window and how Alex took the fall for it. She said how they had a really deep talk and they ended up having one of the best kisses in existence, then how they somehow managed to screw it up so quickly, and how they fixed it and had an equally perfect kiss again.

"I still can't believe Alex took the fall for you." Elizabeth said. "I mean I can believe it, he's clearly head over heels for you. But still, that's big."

"I know, big and stupid." Norma said, smiling as she thought about it. "But I guess it all worked out for the best."

"We are two lucky gals."

"Speaking of which, you didn't go into a whole lot of details yourself."

"I told you about Rick."

"I get the feeling you might have left out a few parts."

"Oh, you mean like how after he walked me home and asked me out that we kissed goodnight?" Elizabeth said, smiling wide.

"See, I knew you weren't giving me the full story."

"I wasn't about to start talking about how soft Rick's lips were with his old buddy sitting a few feet away."

"I guess that could have gotten a bit awkward."

"Yeah, just a bit." Elizabeth said. "I'm still freaking out a little over it, I waited so long for him to finally see me and now that he did I-" She paused.

"You're not rethinking it, are you?"

"No, god no." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "It's just all so real now. And all those nerves that I was feeling before are enhanced because now that I know he actually likes me I keep thinking about how I'm going to do or say something stupid and mess it up."

"You are not going to mess it up."

"Says the girl who messed it up two seconds after the first kiss."

"There is going to be a time limit on how long you are allowed to tease me for that."

"Just let me know when it's up, I got plenty more of those to go around." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"My point is that you are different. You aren't self destructive, and you've known Rick for years. Trust me, if he hasn't gotten sick of you yet he's not going to."

"Still, it might put me at ease if I had someone there I knew to help me. You know, make sure I don't ramble off about dumb things, and remind me of things like that to calm me down when I need it."

"Are you trying to ask me to come with you and Rick on your first date?" Norma asked. "Because that itself might be the nail in the coffin."

"No, that would be weird." Elizabeth said. "I was thinking we could double date. Me with Rick, and you with Alex."

"A double date? Don't those things usually go horribly awry?"

"Maybe in the movies, or on television. But we all know each other and we get along, we did fine at Bob's party." Elizabeth paused. "You know, pre alcohol and throwing bricks through people's windows."

Norma smiled. "I will ask Alex, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you. And if you could talk to him about it before Friday that would be great, that's when I told Rick the four of us were going to go out." Elizabeth said, earning a chuckle from Norma. She glanced over at the clock then stood up. "I should probably get home, I got this really annoying thing to go to tomorrow, I believe people call it school."

"Yeah, I gotta deal with that thing too." Norma said, getting up to say her goodbyes to her friend.

Once Elizabeth had left Norma found her way upstairs, walking up to Alex's room and peaking in to his partially opened door. He was laying on top of the covers fast asleep, no doubt having been waiting for her. She smiled and closed his door quietly, turning to go to her own room and get ready for bed. Today did turn out to be better than the hangover it started with, and she was going to bet the days following were going to be a whole lot better too.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So it's safe to say I probably won't ever finish this story completely, but I do still have a couple chapters left that I'm gonna put out there for everyone. This one, and the next chapter are the only two I have left that are finished, but I have a few more partly written ones I might get around to eventually. I'll try and get the next one proofread and out in the next couple weeks. But for now, let me know what you think, and enjoy! (and keep safe inside, watching tv and reading fanfics)

Alex woke up happy, genuinely happy. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened, if even at all. Yesterday him and Norma had finally gotten their acts together, admitting to each other what should have been said much sooner. He wasn't going to say it was love, at least not out loud. But that is what it was, he knew that for sure. They had both spent that last two months ignoring it, believing that the other person could never feel the same way they did. It was clear that they were both wrong, and luckily they knew it now so they could move forward together.

Once he was finished showering and getting dressed Alex started heading downstairs, reaching the end of the steps and looking out into the kitchen. At the dining table his father sat facing away from him with Norma sitting across from him, the two of them talking about some class project she was doing. He enjoyed watching the way her face lit up when she told him about a quilt she sewed together all on her own at school, clearly proud of her achievement.

Norma paused mid story when she saw Alex standing in the room, a smile on his face as he used his hand to urge her to continue her story. She grinned back, her face blushing from just the way he was looking at her.

David glanced behind him and noticed Alex standing there, just missing the smile Alex had dropped as soon as he saw his father's head start to turn.

"So, yeah. It was cool getting to make something by hand like that." Norma said, not knowing what to say now that she was flustered.

"If you really like doing that stuff there is an old sewing machine in the attic growing dust, you can use it any time." David said, as Alex finally walked into the kitchen and went over to make a cup of coffee.

"I'd love to use it." Norma said, excitedly. "My teacher said I have a real act for it, I don't quite believe her but I want to keep designing new things."

"If it is something you enjoy you should always keep doing it." David said, wiping his face with a napkin as he stood up. "I gotta get to work, if you have any trouble getting it out later Alex can help you." He said, saying goodbye to them before leaving.

Alex listened for the front door to shut then walked over and sat next to Norma, setting his coffee on the table in front of him. "Sorry I passed out last night, I was trying to wait to see you after Liz left."

"That's alright, you looked pretty wiped out when I peeked in on you." Norma said. "I know it had already been a long, very eventful day."

"You looked in at me?"

"I wanted to see you too."

"You should have just woken me up."

"I didn't want to bug you."

"You coming into my room and waking me up would never bug me."

"But then you would have just gotten wide awake and I was going to bed soon anyways."

"Well if I would have gotten wide awake you would have just had to stay and lay with me till I got tired again." Alex said, smiling over at her.

"You haven't even taken me on a proper first date yet and you are already trying to get me in your bed?" Norma said, smirking back at him.

"Proper date? I hope you aren't expecting to go anywhere we have to get all dressed up, my suit still smells of booze from all those idiots at the party who couldn't keep a firm hold of their drinks."

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. I was actually thinking we could go somewhere with Lizzy and Rick."

"Like a double date?" Alex asked, not looking too thrilled about the idea of it.

"Kinda."

"Aren't first dates just supposed to be two people going out together and getting to know each other?"

"We already know each other way better than most people who go out for the first time."

"But we are a couple now, things are different."

"I know, I understand what you mean." Norma said, taking his hand in hers. "I wanna have a date with just the two of us too. But Lizzy is freaking out still about dating Rick and she asked if I would be there for her this Friday, it would be strange if it was just me tagging along with them. We wouldn't even have to call it our first date, it could just be us hanging out with our friends. A non proper first date, we'll save the proper one for Saturday."

"Alright, but just know that until you bring me on that proper date I'm not putting out." Alex joked, making Norma laugh.

"Really?" Norma asked, glancing at the table. "So if I told you to push everything off this table and take me right now you wouldn't?"

Alex glanced over at the table then back at Norma. "Could I move my cup of coffee first so it doesn't spill everywhere?"

Norma smirked, shaking her head at him. "You know with our first date coming up there is something else we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"David."

"If you are planning on inviting my father on our first date that is where I draw the line."

Norma smiled. "No, I meant what do we do about him now that we are dating. Obviously we can't tell him we are seeing each other, so we should set some rules."

"You don't think we should tell him?"

"I don't know how he is going to react, I doubt he is going to like the idea of us living under the same roof while we are dating."

"I kept a lot of things from my father back in the day, but isn't this a bit too big of a thing to keep secret?"

"I think we could pull it off. David is never home, and it's not like either of us share much with him when he is."

"What about everyone else? Someone sees us together and it will be the talk of the town by the next day."

"We can go out of town when we go places together, and we won't tell anyone we don't trust about us so word doesn't get around."

"Are you sure you aren't just ashamed to be seen with me?" Alex said, mostly joking.

"You got me." Norma said, throwing her hands up like he had caught her. "I'm embarrassed that people might find out my boyfriend is not only super caring and really smart, but also devilishly handsome. I mean what girl wants all that in a man?" She said, earning a smile from him. "I do want to be seen with you, and I want people to know that we are together and that we are happy. But not yet, not while I can still be sent away from here if David isn't happy about it."

"Okay, for now we can keep it a secret." Alex said, placing a hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her softly.

Norma pulled back a little and looked at him. "You know I was kidding about the whole table thing? I've got school soon." She said and Alex smiled, leaning in again.

When Friday came around Alex picked both Norma and Elizabeth up from school, bringing them back to the house to get ready for the double date together. They had agreed that Rick would come over at five and all of them would ride together in Alex's car to their destinations. Because of the decision to keep their relationship on the down low they found a good restaurant a couple towns over to have dinner at, followed by a movie a few blocks down from the place.

At the theater they got four tickets to 'Campfire Tales', Alex offering to pay for them if Rick got the snacks and beverages. They got two large popcorns and sodas for each couple to share, along with a few boxes of treats.

"So what exactly is this movie about?" Norma asked, the four of them standing by the soda fountain getting their drinks.

"Something about kids getting stranded in the woods and telling creepy stories." Elizabeth explained as she filled up her cup. "I think Rick only picked it because he saw sex scenes in the trailer." She joked.

"That was not the reason." Rick said. "I picked it because horror movies are perfect for first dates, it ensures that even if the date is going terrible your girl will still cling to you when she's scared."

"You should have checked into that theory a little more." Norma said, putting the lids on the sodas and opening up the straws. "We watched 'Intruder' a few months back when I slept over at her house and she ate a turkey sandwich through the whole scene where they were meat slicing the dude's face."

"I wasn't going to let a perfectly good sandwich go to waste just because of poor timing." Elizabeth said, everyone picking up their things as they started to walk to the screening room.

"Where do you want to sit?" Alex asked, looking around the room.

"Definitely the back." Norma said, pointing at some seats.

"Rick has to sit closer to the front since he refused to bring his glasses with." Elizabeth said.

"I didn't want to look like a nerd on our first date." Rick said.

"Yes, because you squinting through the whole movie isn't going to make you look dorky at all."

"Well how about Norma and Alex go sit in the back and we can find a couple spots in the middle. I'm sure they are tired of hanging around us the whole time anyways."

"You okay with that, Lizzy?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet up when the movie is over." Elizabeth said, linking arms with Rick as they walked to their seats.

Norma did the same and held onto Alex while they walked to the back of the room, sitting in a couple of seats right next to the aisle. They used the seat next to them for their extra things, setting their coats and Norma's purse on it. The previews started up just as they got all settled, all the lights around them dimming.

"Well that didn't take them long." Norma said after they were a few minutes into the film, nodding toward Elizabeth and Rick who were making out.

"The boys got moves."

"I think that was all Lizzy's doing." Norma said with a chuckle. "So should I be expecting the whole 'yawn, stretch, and put your arm around me' bit during the movie?"

"No, I was thinking I would do the whole 'I didn't hear the last part of the movie so I gotta put my arm around you and lean in to ask you what they said' bit." Alex said.

"I've never seen that one done before."

Alex smiled. "It's an original." He said then glanced back at the movie before looking at her, wrapping his arm around her and leaning in closer to whisper. "Damn, I missed whatever they were saying. Did you catch it?"

"Very smooth." Norma said back, getting cozier in his arms as they went back to watching the movie.

Over half way into the movie Norma found herself paying more attention to Alex than to the film itself. Maybe she was being crazy but she didn't feel like he was enjoying being there, he hadn't made any reaction to any of the scenes and looked as though he was uninterested.

"Are they screening subtitles on my forehead?" Alex asked, looking over at Norma.

"No, what are you talking about?" Norma asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Oh, you kept staring at me so I figured they must have been." He said, smiling at her when she got his joke.

"Funny." Norma said, shaking her head at him.

"So I don't have butter on my face, or anything?" Alex asked, wiping his cheek.

"No, you're fine."

"Obviously you think so, otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me." He said in a cocky tone, smirking at her.

"I meant you didn't have anything on your face." Norma said with a smile, rolling her eyes at him. "And I was staring at you because you look like you are having a worse time than Valerie, and she just saw her dead husband dangling in a tree, full of blood."

"I'm not having a bad time."

"Are you sure? Do you not like the movie, or something?"

"The movie is fine."

"What is it then? I can tell you aren't really enjoying this."

"I don't know, it's just we watch movies together all the time at home. I guess I thought our first date would be different, that we could be alone and be able to have a conversation louder than a whisper."

"We are going to do that tomorrow."

"I know, I'm just being impatient." Alex said, smiling over at her. "It's okay, I promise I will try and enjoy the rest of our date."

Norma paused a moment, looking at him. "Grab our things." She said, nodding to their stuff on the seat as she stood up.

Alex wasn't sure what was going on but he grabbed both their coats and her bag, following her out of the screening room and into the hallway. "Norma, what are we doing?" He asked.

"We are going to have our own date, away from all the people." Norma said, taking her coat from him and putting it on.

"What about Rick and Liz? They are going to notice we are gone."

"They haven't detached themselves from each other's faces since we got here, I think we will be fine." Norma said with a smile, glancing back at the movie poster to find the running time. She reached out and grabbed Alex's arm and pulled it over to her so she had access to his watch, going to the timer and setting it. "Besides, we'll be back before it's over."

Alex glanced down at his watch, reading the time she put on it. "Where are we going to go that we will be able to be back here in thirty-seven minutes?"

Norma took her bag out of his hand and replaced it with her own hand, walking him to the back door and going outside. "Right here."

"It's cold out." Alex said, looking around the grass filled area as he put on his jacket. "And there is no where to sit."

"Unless you can think of anywhere close to go this is what we are stuck with."

"I can think of somewhere." Alex said, taking her hand back and leading her to the parking lot. He got to his car and unlocked it, opening the back door for her.

"You aren't even going to let me sit up front while you drive?" Norma said, looking at the open door. "You are my date, not my chauffeur."

"I'm not driving, I'm getting in the back with you."

"Alex, the first date and you are already trying to get me into your backseat." Norma said, fake scolding him.

"It's warmer than standing outside, and it's a good place to sit and talk."

"Talking, okay." Norma said sarcastically as she got into the back seat.

Alex climbed in beside her and shut the door behind him, warming up his arms with his breath. "Should I turn the heat on, or are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine." Norma said, setting her bag on the floor and getting more comfortable.

They sat in complete silence a few moments, both of them looking over at each other unsure of what to say first.

"Awkward silences, we are definitely on a first date." Norma said with a laugh. "This is stupid, we have sat alone and talked to each other a million times before."

"Yeah, we have." Alex said, nodding at her.

Norma paused, thinking a moment. "Okay, how about we play a game."

"Sure, I'll get the Monopoly board out of the trunk." Alex joked, making her smile.

"I meant like a question game. Sort of like a truth or dare, without the dare."

"So basically just talking?"

"You are making it sound less fun."

Alex smiled. "Okay, we will play truths."

"How about we ask each other three questions each, and we are both allowed to veto one of them?"

"No exceptions?"

"Nope." Norma said, shaking her head.

"You first."

"Hmm." Norma said, thinking of one to ask. "Favorite color?"

"That's what you are going with? You didn't want to ask something a little harder."

"I like to know what people's favorite color is." Norma said with a smile. "And don't get too used to the easy questions, next I'm asking if you can recite every number of pi."

"My favorite color is blue, just like your eyes." Alex said, putting a hand up and running his thumb across her cheek.

"Stop trying to sweet talk yourself out of more questions." She said then he set his hand on the seat behind her. "What was your first kiss like?"

"Well I was only eight, so it didn't have nearly enough tongue." Alex said then Norma playfully slapped him. "I was on the playground and I had just gotten the best swing, then Jamie Walters came walking over to me and shoved me right off the thing."

"Your first kiss was with a bad girl?"

"No, I never kissed Jamie. I ran over to the teacher who brought us out for reese's and I told her I fell and got hurt, then to make me feel better she kissed me right here." Alex said, pointing to his left elbow.

"Wow, that sounds like quite a kiss." Norma said with a chuckle. "I don't know how I'm ever going to top that."

"Well Missus Adams will always hold a special place in my heart, but you are much better kisser." Alex said, making her smile. "Alright, give me your last question, and make it as tough as you want because I still have my veto left."

"I'll save my hard ones to ask next round, that way you can't ignore them all." Norma said with a smirk. "How about what you always wanted to be when you were younger?"

"A police officer." Alex said, surprising her with his answer.

"Like you dad?"

"Not like him." Alex said, clarifying that point. "I just always wanted to be the person who took care of everything, everyone."

"I could see you being a good cop." Norma said, smiling at him. "You go now."

"There are just so many things I could ask you." Alex said, smirking at her.

"Remember that just because I run out of vetoes doesn't mean I can't slap across the face if you ask something I don't want to answer."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said, nodding his head. "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Ohio, and then we moved around a lot my whole childhood. My dad wasn't great at holding down a job so every time he got fired he'd find something new, and we had to relocate."

"That must have been tough never really getting used to a town, and having to say goodbye to your friends every time."

"I learned pretty quickly that I couldn't get attached to anything, it was easier after I accepted that. This town is the first place that has ever felt like home to me, and I don't have to worry about ever losing it. At least I hope I don't have to worry about that."

"You don't, I'll make sure of it." Alex told her, making her smile. "Who was your first crush?"

"Jacob Phillips. I was in second grade and he was in fifth, but I saw him one day at an assembly and I couldn't get him out of my head for weeks."

"You were always going after the older boys, even in elementary school."

"What can I say, he had more to offer than the boys my age."

"Better snacks?" Alex joked.

"That, and a BMX bike with pegs on it."

"What a catch."

"Well I wouldn't know, he was too busy giving rides to that brat Trisha Burke's."

"You seem like you are still a little upset about that."

"She was in middle school so there was no reason she had to steal my man." Norma said, the both of them laughing. "Alright, give me your last question."

Alex thought about it awhile, wanting to make it a good one. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked. "And I'm not asking about with me, I mean like before we knew each other."

Norma sat quiet a moment. "Veto."

"Okay." Alex said with a nod. "Your turn."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Are you allowed to ask me a question you vetoed?"

"I didn't see anything against it in the rule book."

"With Jennifer I thought maybe I was, but I think I was wrong." Alex said, thinking about what he felt for Norma was something he never felt before.

"And what is your favorite memory?"

"The day I met you."

"It was not." Norma said with a laugh. "You barely paid any attention to me, and you made fun of my cooking."

"Yeah, but the annoyed look on your face was adorable."

"It can't involve me, it has to be before we met."

"You are changing the rules of the game, you should have said before we met in the initial question."

"Come on Alex, answer the question." Norma said, smiling at him.

"Okay, favorite memory." Alex said then thought for a moment. "It was the Christmas when I was seven years old. There was a lot of stuff going on with my family at home, and I had a really bad year. I didn't expect that day to be any different, but in the morning I came downstairs and right out in our living room was this big tree we pulled out every year, and underneath it was filled with presents. When I looked over at both of my parents sitting on the couch next to each other smiling I could have sworn I was dreaming, they actually looked happy. We spent the whole day together and it felt like the old days again. Of course that didn't last long, it wouldn't be like my father to go more than one day without ruining things."

"Why do you and David have some many problems?"

Alex stared over at her, looking hurt just at the idea of telling her. "Veto."

"Did whatever he do that made your relationship so strained involve you specifically?" Norma asked, wondering if he could be upset with his father for the same reasons she had problems with Caleb.

"I thought it was my turn?"

"I'm done with the game, now I'm just asking."

"You're asking if he beat me like your dad did to you?"

"Yeah." Norma said with a nod. "That, or anything else like it."

"I know what your father did was a whole lot worse, so I don't want to say it was like what you went through. But sure, he'd hit me."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Different reasons, some I don't want to get into. I think having a family was too hard for him, like it would just get overwhelming and he couldn't handle it. The only reason he has been doing fine with you is because you take care of yourself, he doesn't need to put his work second with you."

"Did your mom need a lot of looking after?"

"When she was in her really bad spells she went to facilities, and when she was home having trouble I'd look after her."

"Weren't you too young for that?"

"I wasn't doing anything too extravagant. I would just keep her company so her mind didn't wander to all the bad things, and I made sure she took care of herself."

"David never helped you?"

Alex shook his head no and saw Norma's expression turn to disappointment. "I know the things I tell you about my dad are never going to be all that nice, but that's my past with him. You don't have to change your opinions of him, the two of you get along well and that's all you need to care about."

"You're a much better person than I am."

"How so?"

"If it were me in your situation and you were getting along with my dad I would want you to hate him."

"I'm sure I would hate him without you telling me to. But I'm a person who is fine accepting someone is bad, while you still try to find the good in people. You could have written me off the second I mistreated you, but you didn't."

"You were worth sticking it out for, and it was the best decision I ever made." Norma said, setting her hand on the arm he had resting behind her.

Alex scooted in closer to her and put his arm around her, his eyes went right to her lips as she wet them. Looking up he stared into her eyes, getting lost in them the same way he had a million times before. There was a whole list of things he wanted to say back to her. About how glad he was she had ended up in his life, or how happy she made him. Instead he put his words into action, leaning in and kissing her softly. Each kiss only lasted a few seconds, but immediately followed by another. With every one they increased the intensity, their lips parting further apart to grant each other's tongues access.

Their moment was cut short by Alex's watch, screaming a loud piercing sound that made them both jump. Alex quickly let go of her and shut it off, the both of them smiling at each other after the sound stopped.

"You used sweet talk to get me out of answering my questions, and I counted like five extras you added in." Alex said.

"Next time we play you can ask me eight questions, and I won't distract you with any hot make out sessions." Norma said, opening her door to get out of the car.

"Wait, no hot make out sessions? I don't want to agree to that." Alex said, climbing out of the car after her.

They managed to sneak back into the theater and get back to their original seats just before the end credits began to roll. The lights came back on and the whole crowd started to stand up, grabbing their things and walking out.

"That was some movie." Alex said, standing up and walking beside Norma.

"And Lizzy and Rick were none the wiser." Norma said, noticing their friends waving them over once they got to the hallway.

Elizabeth smiled as they got over to them. "Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

"I liked it." Alex said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Norma said. "Did you both like it?"

"Yup." Rick said.

"Me too." Elizabeth said. "I think my favorite part was the ending, can you believe that it turned out they were aliens the whole time?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Norma agreed.

"Yeah, that was crazy." Alex added. "I never saw that coming."

Elizabeth smiled over at Rick then looked back over at them. "So, are you two love birds ready to go?"

"We're ready." Norma said.

The four of them left the theater and headed outside to the car, Norma getting into the passenger side next to Alex. They all got their seatbelts on and Alex turned the key to start the engine, getting ready to leave.

"Hey Norma, you left your purse back here." Elizabeth said, picking it up off of the floor and handing it up to her.

"Oh thanks." Norma said, taking it from her. "I must have left it in here before we went into the movie."

"No, you had it when we went into the theater. You must have left it when you two snuck out here and didn't think we would notice."

Norma looked back at them, both of them grinning ear to ear. "They weren't aliens the whole time, were they?" She asked.

"No, they were not." Elizabeth said then Norma glanced over at Alex, smiling when she noticed him trying not to laugh.

"None the wiser, huh?" Alex joked, grinning over at her.

"Just drive." Norma said.

After they got back to the house they said their goodbyes to their friends, Elizabeth getting a ride home with Rick afterwards. They went into the house and took off their coats, hooking them onto the rack then kicking off their shoes.

"It's too bad we don't get to do the traditional end of the date by the front door." Norma said, looking over at him. "You know, with the possibility of the neighbors seeing us. Not to mention how stupid it would be since we would both be coming into the same house after."

Alex reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come on, let me walk you home." He said, walking her up the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped right in front of her bedroom door, glancing over at it. "I think this is you."

Norma smiled. "It is."

"Well Norma, I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too, it was an amazing non proper date."

"Actually, I think it was good enough to call a proper first date."

"What about tomorrow?"

"We'll call it a second date, as long as you want another one." Alex said then Norma put her free hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Is that a yes, or?" He asked as they parted, Norma pulling him right back in for another.

"Yes." Norma said, letting go of him.

"Well I'd say I'll call you, but we only have the one phone."

"How about you just say you will see me in the morning."

Alex smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Alex." Norma said, giving him one more kiss.

"Night, Norma." Alex said then she turned and opened her door, walking inside and shutting it behind her. He smiled to himself as he walked over to his bedroom, thinking about how this morning wasn't going to be the only day he woke up happy.


End file.
